Confianza
by Kyome-chan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una joven que ha perdido la fe en el amor. Un encuentro con quien menos lo espera cambiará su vida y la hará darse cuenta de que su fé, no estaba del todo agotada. Mi primer fic! No me acribillen y dejen reviews por fa.
1. Confianza en un extraño

"Confianza"

Disclaimer: Inu y compa ia no me pertenecen, sino creeanme que de antemano hubiera matado a la muerta!! Muahaha Naaaa, como sea, son creaci n de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para recrear esta idea loca salida de mi mente atrofiada sin ning n fin lucrativo y/o en beneficio propio.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una joven que ha perdido la fe en el amor. Un encuentro con quien menos lo espera cambiar su vida y la har darse cuenta de que su f , no estaba del todo agotada.

Capitulo 1 "Confianza en un extra o"

Y alli me encontraba yo. Completamente empapada por la intensa lluvia,con fr o y totalmente sola. Caminando de noche en una carretera sin final que parec a abandonada por dios.  
-Grandiosa idea, Kagome- fue lo nico que atine a decirme a mi misma.

Esa soy yo, Kagome Higurashi. Tengo 22 a os, buena persona, noble, cari osa... e irremediablemente soltera.  
Me cuesta recordar hace cu nto tiempo que no tengo un novio, y no porque no tenga candidatos, al contrario, tengo m s de los que en verdad quisiera.  
Desgracidamente los pocos hombresque se han cruzado en mi camino me han tratado mal y, con ello me han hecho perder toda esperanza de casarme y ser feliz alg n d a.  
No, definitivamente esas cosas ya no son para mi. He perdido toda la confianza en el sexo masculino.

Siento un escalofr o recorrer mi cuerpo, y seguido a l, un estornudo.

- Demonios! A este paso me enfermar !- diciendo esto, recapitulo los hechos que me llevaron a donde hoy me encuentro.

*  
******* FLASH BACK ***********

Me encontraba en lo m s profundo de mi pereza, descansando de manera floja en la comodidad de mi cama. No ten a la m s m nima intenci n de alterar esto.  
Las ltimas semanas hab an sido un desastre para mi. Esas clases finales en la universidad eran sumamente agotadoras. Sin mencionar que vivir sola, ya no era tan divertido, me set a totalmente vac a.  
Escuch el timbre del tel fono rompiendo el silencio... 6:40 a.m.  
Era algo temprano para las llamadas. Qui n podr a ser a estas horas?. Sin muchas ganas, estir mi brazo hasta alcanzar el aparato colocado en mi mesa de dormir junto a mi cama.  
Mire de reojo el identificador de llamadas "77-910-181-06" junto al nombre de mi mejor amiga "Sango".

Dibuje una leve sonrisa a medias y contest la llamada.

-" Bueno?"

_" Hola Kag!! Habla Sango"

-" Hola amiga!! A qu debo tu llamada tan temprano??"

-"Oh, disculpa si interrump tu sue o, es s lo que... Ahh amiga, tengo algo muy importante que contarte!!"- dijo Sango muy alegre.

-" No me digas!! Miroku te volvi a llevar serenata totalmente ebrio??- solte una carcajada recordando el motivo de la ltima llamada de Sango a tempranas horas de la ma ana.

-"No, eso no"- hubiera jurado que del otro lado del tel fono Sango se hayaba totalmente roja ante mi declaraci n.

-"Jaja, Y entonces?"

-"Me gustar a decirtelo en persona Kag. Crees que puedas venir a mi casa cuando terminen tus clases?"

-"Claro, all estar amigueta"

-"Esta bien Kag. Gracias"

-"Adios amiga"- me despedi.

-"Adios"

Colgu el telefono con una sonrisa. Despu s de alg n tiempo hoy saldr a de la monoton a diaria para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga en el mundo.

*  
***** FIN FLASH BACK ******

-Aa-a-a-aa-ch uuuuuu!!

Otro estornudobastante sonoro me sac abruptamente de mis recuerdos.

-Tengo mucho fr o- pens en voz alta antes de sentir otro escalofr o.

Ten a que caminar 7 km m s para llegar al pueblo en el que viv a mi amiga y de ah caminar poco m s de medio km m s para alcanzar su casa.  
Me comenz a enfrascar de nuevo en mis recuerdos de ese d a.

*  
****** FLASH BACK *********

La ltima hora en clase fue un total infierno en vida para mi. Del cual afortunadamente sal viva y con entusiasmo renovado para poner marcha al hogar de Sango.  
S lo ten a que caminar 2 cuadras hasta la parada del bus. Alc la mirada justo a tiempo, o muy tarde seg n se vea.

- Demonios!!

Alli estaba ya el bus. Listo para marcharse. No quer a tener que esperar otra hora m s al siguiente, as que corr tan r pido como pude.  
Al cruzar la calle, justo a la mitad del trayecto, sent mi vida irse por completo.

- Diablos!!- pens en mis adentros.

Fue s lo un instante, pero lo sent eterno. El fuerte enfren n de un lujoso carro de profundo color negro me detuvo en seco y me dejo en shock.  
"Casi muero" pens . "Casi me matan" me repet . " Casi me matan/muero atropeyada!!" dije a mis adentros paranoica.  
Me qued all de forma indefinida hasta que una voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Se puede saber cu l es tu problema tonta!!?? Est s ciega o qu !!??

-...-no respond . Esa figura masculina delante m o me dejo a n m s est tica.  
Alto, delgado, con cuerpo de dios griego, guapo, demasiado guapo, con unos hermosos ojos de un color dorado hipnotizante y con el cabello... plateado?  
-Que estra o color- susurr quedamente.

- Ni a torpe!! Por qu no te fijas por donde caminas!!??- grito el hombre alterado. Su voz era gloriosa. Tan masculina y seductora.

-...-de nuevo no respond . Esos ojos eran hermosos, pod a quedarme viendolos el resto del d a y no me cansar a.

- Me est s escuchando!!??-a la par del grito me sujet fuertemente por el brazo y me sacudi .

Fue as como mi mente volvi al planeta tierra. Sent la fuerza en sus brazos, seguramente iba al gimnasio porque en verdad que esos brazos eran perfectos.

-Ohhh...-gire levemente la cabeza. Pude notar a mucha gente reunida alrededor de ambos, expectantes de todas y cada una de nuestras acciones.  
Sent el color irse de lleno a mis mejillas. " Qu verg enza!!" pens .- Disculpa, yo... no vi por donde iba!!- y con la cabeza agachada sal corriendo de ah tan r pido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, abord el bus que estaba estacionado en la parada sin siquiera reparar en el destino, dejando a una muchedumbre y al chico de los ojos hermosos totalmente confundidos por mi reacci n.

*  
***** FIN FLASH BACK ******

Solt una sonrisa amarga.

-Que distraida soy- de nuevo dije para mi misma.- Si tan s lo hubiera tomado el autobus correcto no estar a en esta horrible situaci n.-

Estaba cansada, ten a fr o, mi periodo estaba en el 3er d a, ten a miedo y unas ganas de llorar inmesas.  
Definitivamente, hoy no hab a sido mi d a.

-La vida me odia- dije con una risa forzada.

Sin embargo, mis comentarios acerca de mi mala suerte se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuch pasos detras de m .  
Distingu a tres sujetos que se aproximaban peligrosamente.

Apresur el paso lo m s que pude y fue como me arrepent de llevar tacones, mis pies ya no daban m s con todo lo que hab a caminado.  
Esas siluetas comenzaron a ganar velocidad, y yo a perderla. Hasta que no pude m s que ellos y me alcanzaron. Escuch sus risas, me causaron repugnacia con s lo escuchar su modo tan depravado de hablarme.

Una silueta se lanz sobre mi tumbandome al suelo y sujetandome por los brazos con suma fuerza.

- Sueltame est pido!!- protest con coraje, pateando a la nada e intentando deshacerme de su agarre que me lastimaba.

- V mos preciosa, esto lo disfrutar s m s si cooperas!!- dijo el hombre con un tono vulgar y lujurioso, sujetandome a n m s fuerte.

- Dej me en paz, idiota!!- tir de l con fuerza, pero la m a no se comparaba a la suya.

-vamos linda, dame un beso- dijo otro de los sujetos que se encontraban junto a mi. Senti su alineto mal oliente muy cerca de mi boca. Me dieron ganas de vomitar.  
Pero justo en el momento en que se acerc a mis labios le lanz un escupitajo de lleno en la cara.  
- Perra!!- grito el tipo con furia. Recorri con la mano su pantal n y del bolsillo sac una navaja.

Senti el miedo paralizarme, no sab a de qu eran capaces estos hombres. Me tens ante la amenaza de lo evidente. Sin embargo, no iba a ser as de f cil, no, dar a pelea por defenderme.

- Estate quieta si no te quieres morir, perra!!- empu o el filo de la navaja muy cerca de mi cuello.

- No, no!!-senti la hoja haciendo presi n y eso me atemoriz . Alguna l grimas de pura impotencia se asomaron en mis orbes. Sent un escalofr o que me dejo paralizada.

-Asi me gusta, gatita. Flojita y cooperando- puntualiz obscenamente.  
Diciendo esto el hombre comenz a roprle la blusa con la navaja a Kagome. El tercer tipo, que hasta entonces se hab a mantenido a raya se inclin sobre ella para quitarle los jeans ajustados que llevaba, para despu s volverse a incorporar a un lado de ella.

Las l grimas se hicieron presentes en la pobre de Kagome, quien ten a sobre ella a un tipo que violaba su intimidad, amazando y tocando de manera brusca y torpe partes de su cuerpo que eran muy sensibles. Sinti repugnancia de si misma por estar siendo un objeto para deleite de un enfermo.  
Fue entonces cuando un milagro apareci para salvarla.

-Jefe, un auto se aproxima- dijo el hombre que estaba a su lado.

- Maldici n!! Justo cuando empezaba lo bueno- libero un poco a Kagome de su aprisionamineto, cosa que ella aprovecho para propinarle una buena patada en el centro de su virilidad y tratar de librarse de l.

- Maldita perra!! Ya veras!!- Con fuira y brusquedad extremas tomo a Kagome por el cabello y la impact violentamente contra el suelo.

Kagome sinti el dolor invadir su cabeza, no dio mucha importancia al asunto. Intent levantarse cuando sinti al hombre liberarla, pero su vista se nublo y todo alrededor perdi nitidez... lo ltimo que crey ver fue una intensa luz cuando sus ojos pesaron demasiado y cay en un profundo desmayo.

Me invadi la calidez, acompa ada de un aroma embriagante. Abri lentamente los ojos y note que sobre mi yac a un saco de color negro.  
Trate de incorporarme al ambiente pero un intenso dolor me obligo a quedarme recostada all . Reconoci el lugar como el asiento trasero de un auto.  
Esperen, un auto!!??.

En un instante las imagenes invadieron su mente reviviendo los hechos ocurridos hacia unos minutos. M s miedo la invadi creyendo que esos hombres la llevaban a alg n lado para seguirse porpasando con ella. Pero una voz borr completamente sus pensamientos.

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo un voz familiar a poca distancia.

- d nde estoy??- pregunto Kagome tratando de identificar la voz que la llamaba.

-En mi auto por supuesto, no iba a dejarte alli con esos tipos. Aunque si tu quieres puedo regresarte alli mismo- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Nooooooooooo!!- Kagome finalmente se incorporo y se encontro a quien menos esperaba.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo tranquilamente el hombre- Feh!!- agreg cuando miro a la joven frente a l.

-Gracias por...-Kagome no termin la frase cuando reparo en s misma- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ESTOY DESNUDA!!!-grito la joven histerica.

-Bueno y qu esperabas? esos tipos se hubieran propasado contigo si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo Kagome- respondi l sin verla.

-Bueno, en eso tienes... Oye!! C mo es qu sabes mi nombre? y A d nde se supone que me llevas?- pregunt la joven alarmada.

-Si crees que voy a abusar de ti est s equivocada, no me acostar a con una flacucha como tu ni aunque fueras la ltima mujer en el mundo. No has pensado en hacer un poco de ejercicio?- dijo arrogantemente el joven de cabello plateado.

- C mo te atreves a hablarme as !!?? Oye!! Aun no me has dicho c mo es que sabes mi nombre- pregunto de nuevo Kagome, bastante molesta con su salvador, el encanto de hacia pocos momentos se acababa de terminar.

-S lo conformate saber que estas en buenas manos. Ya veras que todo saldr bien.- le dijo el muchacho.

Kagome no supo ni c mo ni por qu , pero confiaba ciegamente en l,cosa muy extra a hasta para ella misma.  
Le costaba mucho confiar en alguien as de r pido, pero con l sab a era distinto. l la proteger a y a su lado estar a a salvo.  
Lentamente se recosto en el asiento de nueva cuenta y mientras se iba quedando dormida susurro a su h roe quedamente:

-Gracias-

+++Continuar +++

=) 


	2. Confianza en mis amigos

"Confianza"

Disclaimer: Inu y compa ia no me pertenecen, sino creeanme que de antemano hubiera matado a la muerta!! Muahaha Naaaa, como sea, son creaci n de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para recrear esta idea loca salida de mi mente atrofiada sin ning n fin lucrativo y/o en beneficio propio.

Capitulo 2 "Confianza en mis amigos"

Una voz inconfundible me desperto de mi somnolencia. Escuchando es voz me inundo un sentimiento muy grande que no supe c mo describir, pero me dieron muchas ganas de llorar y desahogarme totalmente.

- Inu Yasha la encontraste!!- dijo la voz de mi amiga Sango

-Si, y justo a tiempo- respondi mi h roe

- En d nde estaba Inu Yasha??- pregunto un hombre, cuya voz no reconoc al primer momento.

-Cerca del km 5, se ve que tuvo que caminar todo este trayecto- dijo de nuevo mi salvador

-Pobre de Kag- dijo con voz compasiva mi mejor amiga

-Ahh... y Sango. Algo m s- dijo mi defensor con voz queda.

Lo dem s no lo escuch muy bien, supongo que l les conto acerca de c mo me encontr . Supe que era cierto cuando la puerta del carro se abri y mi amiga me llamo con voz angustiada.

- Kagome!!- dijo Sango muy alterada

-Tranquila Sango- yo ya hab a despertado y trat de reconfortar a mi amiga levantandome y abrazandola un poco.

-No Kag, si tan s lo no te hubiera dicho que vinieras...- la culpa en el tono de Sango era evidente.

-Naaa. No pasa nada amiga. Si de alguien es la culpa es m a por no tomar el autobus correcto- dije secamente para tranquilizar a mi amiga.

-Y C mo est s amiga?? Bueno, no te...- pregunto mi compa era de asiento.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Inu Yasha lleg justo a tiempo- hice una pausa, me di cuenta de que por fin habia dicho su nombre. Solte una risa ironica -Solo un peque o detalle Sango- termine la oracion.

-Dime-

-Bueno, solo traigo mi ropa intima...- le dije un poco avergonzada.

-...Entiendo amiga, ahora mismo te traigo algo de ropa- y con una media sonrisa, mi amiga salio del auto para perderse un momento entre la noche y entrar a su casa.

Me quede alli todo ese rato. Pensando en lo que habia pasado en la carretera. Me pregunte que habria pasado conmigo de no ser por Inu Yasha.  
Inu Yasha. Con que as se llamaba. Ciertamente no era un nombre muy comun. Pero el tampoco era comun.  
Me vino a la mente el recuerdo de sus ojos dorados y de manera consiente aspire el aroma de su saco. Su deliciosa fragancia lleno mis fosas nasales.

-Vaya, con que oliendo las cosas ajenas. No crei que fueras de ese tipo- dijo la voz masculina que no reconoci al principio.

Gire mi cabeza a la ventana y vi al novio de Sango, Miroku. Me hab a descubierto aspirando el saco de Inu Yasha.

-Ni yo sabia que tu eres alguien que esp a a las personas Miroku- le dije con una sonrisa. Me dio pena descubrir que hasta sonreir era doloroso.

-Naaaa. Eso es diferente Kag- respondio Miroku- Te encuentras bien??

-Si, tranquilo. Nada paso a mayores- dije al joven en la ventana.

-Bien, creere en tu palabra Kag. Te dejo con Sango, veo que tienes cosas por hacer- y diciendo esto con una sonrisa picara se alejo de la ventana.

- De qu hablas Miroku??- de nueva cuenta, repar en mi. Al descubrirme del saco, mis senos hab an quedado expuestos. Por dios, hoy 2 hombres me hab an visto as . En verdad que la vida me odiaba o tal vez yo era muy torpe. Bien, yo era muy torpe.

Sango entro de nuevo al auto y nerviosa me dejo algunas prendas de ella.

-Tal vez te queden grandes pero es mejor que andar as - diciendo esto Sango dibujo una peque a sonrisa y sali del auto para que yo pudiera vestirme.

Fue en el momento en que me deshice del abrigo que pude ver mi cuerpo. Estaba lleno de moretones y muy sucio debido al fango de la carretera.  
Hasta el momento no hab a reparando en una zona espec fica, pero un dolor punzante me invadio cuando intente moverla.

-Ahhh. Genial. Lo que me faltaba!!- me hab a torcido el tobillo. Lo cual era comprensible corriendo con tacones.

Como pude me vesti con las ropas que Sango me hab a prestando, debo decir que ponerme los jeans fue todo un reto. Sin embargo, cuando intente caminar, mi tobillo no coopero en mucho y tuve que quedarme alli por un tiempo mas, hasta que mis amigos e Inu Yasha se acercaron al auto.

- Que pasa Kag?- me pregunto Sango

-Veras... esque... me torci el tobillo- dije con una sonrisa infantil. Estas cosas no eran raras de mi.

-Jajaja. Cielos Kagome. En verdad que no has cambiado en nada- dijo Miroku muy divertido de mi situaci n. Risa que termino cuando Sango lo miro con ira.

- Crees poder caminar Kag??- me pregunto Sango

-Bueno, no lo s creo que...- pero me interrumpieron a media respuesta.

-Yo la cargo- dijo Inu Yasha a espaldas de Sango- Si, como oyeron, yo me encargo de ella- les dijo a mis amigos expectantes, y a mi misma que observabamos sorprendidos su reacci n tan caballerosa.

-Esta bien Inu Yasha- dijo Sango extra ada. Se aparto del asiento y en acto seguido yo estaba en los brazos de Inu Yasha.

Aspire de nuevo su aroma mientras me llevaba en brazos hacia la casa de Sango. Me aferre de su espalda y senti sus brazos.

-Eres una pervertida, lo sabias?- me dijo el con tono divertido.

- De qu hablas?- respondi un poco sonrojada. Se habia percatado de mis accionoes.

-Feh!! Olvidalo- respondio divertido de mi cara avergonzada- por esta vez lo dejare pasar.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Sango, habia olvidado que su hogar era tan grande. Y al pleno estilo nupcial abrio la puerta de una patada.

-Inu Yasha!! Me pagar s esa puerta!!- grito Sango a lo lejos

-Siii, lo que sea- dijo despreocupadamente Inu Yasha.

Entramos a la sala de estar y fue alli donde Inu Yasha me dejo delicadamente en el sill n de cuero negro y me acompa o sentandose al lado. Al poco tiempo Sango y Miroku entraron tomados de la mano y tomaron asiento enfrente de nosotros Supe que el motivo de mi visita me ser a revelado.

-Bueno, pues despu s de ese mal rato creo que le debo una explicaci n a Kag por mi llamada en la ma ana- dijo Sango rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, y yo le debo una a Inu Yasha por haberlo sacado del trabajo tan apresuradamente- le siguio Miroku

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que... ustedes son nuestros mejores amigos, y queriamos que fueran los primeros en saberlo- dijo timidamente Sango

- Saber que??- dijo Inu Yasha a mi lado.

-Sango y yo nos vamos a casar- Miroku termino la frase y miro tiernamente a Sango

- AHHHH!! Amiga muchas felicidades!!- si no hubiera sido por mi tobillo habria dado brincos alrededor de Sango

-Vaya, veo que al fin alguien pudo mas que tu calentura Miroku- le digo Inu Yasha a su amigo con una sonrisa sincera. A diferencia de mi, el se incorporo y abrazo a su amigo y a Sango.

Despu s de la noticia, la velada continuo con platicas divertidas, Inu Yasha les conto como casi me atropeya en el cruce de la carretera, despues como me fui corriendo y tome el autobus equivocado.  
Me entere de que cuando llego a casa de Sango y Miroku vio una foto mia y supo quien era yo. Cuando ya era muy tarde y yo aun no llegaba el supo en donde buscar.  
Fue asi como salio en medio de la lluvia y despues de manejar como loco me encontro. Y que bueno que lo hizo.

Yo les conte acerca de mi vida, de lo que estaba haciendo y lo abandonada que me sent a viviendo en un departamento sola.

Cuando reparamos en la hora nos sorprendimos de ver que el reloj indicaba la 1 de la madrugada. Sango y Miroku insistieron en que me quedara a dormir en su casa, ya habia sido suficiente riesgo para mi.  
Me dijeron que podia ocupar una de sus habitaciones, y ante tal oferta no me pude negar, la verdad no tenia ganas de abandonar este ambiente de seguridad.

Miroku se levanto junto con Inu Yasha diciendo que irian a preparar la habitacion de huespedes. Y asi, me quede a solas con Sango.

-Y bien, Qu opinas de Inu Yasha?- pregunto ella, sentandose a mi lado con entusiasmo en cuanto los chicos se perdieron de vista

- Perdon? De que hablas Sango?- le pregunte yo confundida

- Por favor Kag!! Te conosco de toda la vida, se que ese muchacho te gusta. Y por lo visto tu no le pasas desapercibida a l tampoco- dijo ella con picardia.

- No se de que hablas Sango!! Ni el me gusta ni yo le gusto a el - le negue todo, aunque tratandose de ella, era imposible

-Bueno amiga, si eso dices, te creere, pero sabes que estas mintiendo loca, lo veo en tus ojos. Dime, no has pesando en darle otra oportunidad a tu vida romantica.  
Yo no quiero casarme sabiendo que mi mejor amiga no es ni la mitad de feliz que yo.- dijo Sango mirandome a los ojos con una mirada sincera.

-No lo se, Sango. La verdad esque ya perdi toda confianza en ello. No puedo enamorarme de alguien que a penas conosco de hace unas horas.- fue mi respuesta a sus palabras.

- Crees en el amor a primera vista Kag? Porque asi como yo lo veo, a Inu Yasha tu le gustaste mucho. Creeme ni a, confia en mi- dijo Sango mientras ponia su mano en mi hombro, dandome confianza para creer.

-Sango... yo...-

Justo cuando iba a responder aparecieron Miroku e Inu Yasha, clave mi mirada en este ultimo y pude ver como su mirada se centraba en mi.  
Tal vez las palabras de Sango no estaban tan equivocadas. Ella era mi mejor amiga y me conocia bien. No tenia nada de malo confiar en ella.  
Confiaria en esas palabras y confiaria en el amor de nueva cuenta.

Tal vez mi confianza no se da aria con Inu Yasha, el era diferente de los demas.

Y con estos pensamientos, me quede dormida en la habitacion donde me habian instalado, justo al lado de la de Inu Yasha, quien me llevo en brazos muy caballerosamente.  
Si, mi amiga tenia mucha razon, el me gustaba mucho.

Tal vez... el amor a primera vista si existia...

El sol en la cara me desperto de un placentero sue o. Y acto seguido, mi mejor amiga, tan jovial como siempre, entro a la habitaci n.

- Buenos dias dormilona!! Ya despierta!!- diciendo esto me movio un poco.

-Sango, no... 5 minutos mas, por favor- le respondi adormilada, cambiando de posicion y tapandome la cara con las sabanas.

-No, nada de 5 minutos amiga. Hoy saldremos a celebrar!!- como una madre con su hija que no quiere ir a la escuela, Sango me quito las sabanas de la cara y las aparto fuera de la cama.

- Sango!!- dije molesta- Cual es la prisa??- pregunte indignada incorporandome resignada.

-La prisa querida amiga, esque Miroku y yo hablamos en la noche y decidimos que seria buena idea que salieramos los cuatro a algun lado- me respondio ella

-Sango, no tengo tiempo de estar saliendo no ves que... Oh por dios!!- un recuerdo llego a mi memoria

- Que pasa??

- La universidad!!- Me puse en pie de un brinco alarmada por la hora. 9:40 a.m.- NOOOOO!! Es tardisimo!!- grite angustiada.

-Jajajaja, tranquila loca- dijo sango divertida por mi situacion.

- Como quieres que me calme!!?? Es muy tarde, tenia un examen a primera hora y...- replique yo todavia mas histerica.

-Kag, es sabado- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-....- me quede alli parada con cara de tonta.

Por dios, doy verguenza de verdad. Solo yo puedo ser tan distraida como para no saber ni en que dia vivo.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya puedes caminar- me dijo Sango con una mirada divertida.

-Si, por lo menos- le dije a secas.

- Bajas a desayunar? - me dijo Sango cruzando la habitacion hasta posarse en la puerta.

-Si claro, voy contigo- le dije con una media sonrisa.

Bajamos la escalera lentamente. La cara de mi amiga se delataba sola. Tenia algo entre manos, sin embargo no le di mucha importancia.  
Entramos en el comedor y alli nos encotramos con Miroku e Inu Yasha. Sango ocupo su lugar junto al de Miroku y yo quede al lado de Inu Yasha.  
Si, en efecto, esos dos traian algo entre mano, no me sorprenderia que su "salida a celebrar" eran nada mas que pretextos de Sango para que Inu Yasha y yo noc conocieramos mejor.  
El me gustaba, cierto, pero no podia asegurar que el sentimiento era compartido, ademas Sango sabia de antemano que los hombres no son primordiales en mi vida.  
Pensandolo mejor, el objetivo de Sango era quitarme ese tipo de ideas de la cabeza.

El desayuno transcurrio en calma, Miroku y Sango nos explicaban algunos planes para su boda, y en todo ese lapso de tiempo no pude evitar mirar de reojo a Inu Yasha, intercambiando miradas y roces en varias ocasiones.  
Esto me estaba comenzando a angustiar. No queria ilusionarme con el, pero sus ojos me atrapaban de una manera absoluta. Ante esos ojos estaba perdida.  
Fue entonces que Sango me trajo a la realidad.

- Te parece bien Kag??-me dijo ella

-Disculpa, no estaba escuchandote- respondi sincera

-Los planes amiga, te parecen adecuados??- me dijo ella sonriendo al darse cuenta de que me habia interrumpido de mis pensamientos con Inu Yasha.

-Si, claro.- le respondi con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa. No tenia ni idea de lo que Sango hablaba.

-Bueno, entonces asi queda todo- dijo Miroku levantandose de la mesa.

-Sip. Kag e Inu pueden ir por delante y nosotros los alcanzaremos- respondio Sango a tono con Miroku poniendose de pie.

- Ehhh??- dije yo muy sorprendida.

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo Inu Yasha viendome a la cara.

Solo hasta entonces cai en lo que habia dicho Sango mientras yo estaba ausente en mis pensamientos.  
Los planes de mi amiga se concretaban en que Inu Yasha se encargaria de llevarme a mi casa para que me duchara y arreglara como es debido. El se iria de igual manera a la suya y regresaria por mi, para que fueramos los cuatro a comer y celebrar en una especie de cita doble.  
"Gracias Sanguito" fue el pensamiento que cruzo mi mente cuando vi la sonrisa de victoria de mi entra able amiga.

Terminamos el desayuno para darle paso a la prisa por salir. Miroku y Sango abordaron el magnifico auto de el joven y yo, como se habia acordado, subi en el de Inu Yasha con el.  
Iniciamos el viaje en total y completo silencio. Demasiado incomodo para mi gusto.

Inu Yasha manejaba tranquilamente por la carretera en donde el me habia econtrado la noche anterior. Yo, por mi parte, me concentraba en ver por la ventana.  
El silencio incomodo que reinaba en el ambiente lo rompio el.

-Oye, aun no me has dicho por donde queda tu casa-

-Ahh... si, disculpa. Sigue derecho hasta el retorno, de vuelta y despues sigue recto- respondi sin animos.

-Bien... y... Conoces a Sango de mucho tiempo?- me dijo el indeciso, intentando seguir la conversacion.

-Emmhh... si, de hace 16 a os, la conoci en la primaria y desde ese entonces se volvio mi mejor amiga. Mas que amiga, una hermana para mi- le dije en tono nostalgico.

-Vaya, mucho tiempo- dijo el sorprendido

-Si... Y tu? Conoces a Miroku de hace mucho?- le pregunte yo mas animada por la platica

-Si, hace unos a os, no tanto como tu y Sango pero tambien nos hemos vuelto casi hermanos. Lo conoci cuando comenzo a trabajar en la empresa de mi padre- dijo divertido, como recordando experiancias con Miroku.

-Ya veo...- le respondi creyendo que tipo de aventuras habria compartido con Mir.

Otro silencio prolongado. Concentre mi vista en la ventana de nueva cuenta. Me desepciono encontrarme a medio camino. El viaje se me estaba haciendo eterno. Y el silencio en el ambiente no ayudaba en nada a aminorarlo.

-Y... tienes novio?- me pregunto el.

Creo que su pregunta resultaba tanto incomoda para el como para mi. Pero aun asi decidi responderla.

-No, no tengo- le dije a secas.

-Ya veo, no entiendo por que, eres muy linda- dijo el con una sonrisa muy sincera.

Dios santo, esa sonrisa derritiria un iglu. Esos ojos me miraban brillando intensamente. Para cuando repare en mi misma me encontraba completamente roja por su comentario y sus gestos tan provocadores.

-...aunque con ese caracter tan explosivo, no me extra a que no haya voluntarios- dijo el volviendo a su arrogancia

Mi rostro se deformo increiblemente. Paso de un rojo intenso de manzana madura a un verde fosforesente tipo Hulk de puro coraje.  
El encanto se me fue hasta los pies y me contuve de gritarle sus verdades. Pero simplemente no pude.

-Pues para que te lo sepas, este caracter explosivo, como tu lo llamas atrae a muchos pretendientes- le respondi orgullosa

-Y no lo dudo, se orita- me respondio el un tanto sarcastico, pero de igual forma sincero.

-Bien- le dije de nuevo, fijando mi vista en la ventana.

-Yo soy el ejemplo perfecto- dijo en un susurro.

No crei que mis oidos hubieran estado en un estado adecuado. No sabia si lo que alcanze a escuchar fuera cierto.

- Disculpa?- me aventure a preguntar

- Tomo la avenida principal o el libramiento?- me dijo el cambiando el tema evidentemente.

-Ahhh, el libramiento- le dije desepcionada- sigue hasta que veas el autoservicio de vuelta a la izquierda y luego a la derecha al pasar la gasolineria, mi casa esta justo enfrente.

Tal vez mis oidos no estaban tan bien como creia, tal vez alucine cosas me repeti mentalmente. Mire a la ventana de nuevo. Un nuevo silencio acompa o mis pensamientos. Esto era aun mas incomodo que al principio. Cerre mis ojos pesadamente.

-Llegamos Kagome- me dijo el

De un brinco me incorpore de nuevo. Aun me aturdia escuchar como decia mi nombre. Era una senzacion extra a.  
En efecto, no hayabamos frente a mi casa. Blanca, de dos pisos y con una ventana de buen tama o a la calle. Lo mire extra ada de como contemplaba el edificio.

-Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta del auto

-No hay de que- me respondio- mejor te apuras, vuelvo por ti en 1 hora y no sabes como odio esperar- completo usando un tono prepotente.

-Si, lo que sea- le dije desinteresada a la par que cerraba el auto con una fuerza increible.

- Oye, me pagaras eso!!- grito mientras cruzaba hacia mi casa.

-Si, si- movi mi mano en se al de desinteres de nueva cuenta y me dispuse a entrar en mi hogar.

Abri la puerta y vi avanzar el flamante auto negro de Inu Yasha.  
Entre y me quite los zapatos de Sango. Mas comoda subi cansadamente las escaleras y entre a mi habitacion.  
Recorde las palabras de Inu Yasha y la invitacion de Sango. En mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa y con entusiasmo abri mis cajones en busca de algo de ropa para cambiarme.  
Entre a la ducha y abri el grifo del agua mientras me desvestia. Observe los moretones que me habia dejado ese sujeto que habia intentado propasarse conmigo.  
Recorde el miedo y despues el gran alivio cuando estaba con Inu Yasha. Tal vez el era un idiota, arrogante, testarudo y pesado pero ella la debia mucho. De no haber sido por el, dios sabe que hubiera pasado con ella.

Sali de la ducha y comenze a vestirme, me encontre a mi misma poniendo mas atencion de la debida a los detalles. Algo que yo casi nunca hacia.  
Debati entre una falda corta de mezclilla azul cielo o unos jeans entallados en azul marino con vivos blancos, me decidi por los jeans; acompa ados de una blusa en color blanco, con tirantes y un estampado de flores color rosa.  
Me maquille levemente, resalte mis pesta as y con un poco de brillo en los labios quede lista en poco tiempo.  
Me fije en el reloj,me di cuenta de que hacia casi una hora habia regresado, seguramente Inu Yasha pasaria pronto por mi. Esos arreglos me habian llevado poco mas de lo normal. Me apresure y termine mi arreglo personal rociandome un poco de mi perfume predilecto en el mismo instante en que el sonido de un claxon atraveso mis oidos.  
Me asome por la ventana y alli estaba Inu Yasha, parado enfrete de su auto y viendo hacia mi ventana con un gesto serio pero encantador.

Tome mi bolsa con algunas cosas de uso personal, ya saben, cosas inutiles en mayor parte pero con el dicho de "por si acaso" antepuesto para cada una y sali de mi casa corriendo y casi tropesando en las escaleras.  
Abri la puerta y me encontre con Inu Yasha, quien me observo de pies a cabeza escrutando en cada detalle de mi vestimenta.

-Bueno, ya estoy lista. Nos vamos?- le dije yo animada por su gesto y su expresion maravillada.

-...Si, claro- me dijo el volviendo en si de su trance con mi ropa.

Y asi, de nuevo subi a su auto. Esta vez el viaje fue mas animado, aunque ibamos en silencio todo parecia mas relajado. Al menos para mi. De Inu Yasha, bueno creo que no iba del todo tranquilo.  
Cuando llegamos al restaurante en donde Inu Yasha habia acordado verse con Miroku para "celebrar" como era debido, el movil de Inu Yasha comenzo a sonar.

- Que pasa Miroku?- dijo el en el telefono

-Pon el altavoz Inu Yasha- le dije yo

-...Como te digo, no creo que podamos ir amigo.

- De que hablas? Como que no vendran?- dije yo muy exaltada

-Pusiste el altavos. Bien, de acuerdo. Le explicare- dijo Miroku en tono molesto- Sango y yo estamos en casa de sus padres. como saben es tradicion que el novio hable con los padres de la novia antes de la boda para pedir su mano. Bueno, pues el problema es que los padres de mi amada organizaron una comida especial y pues... ya no podremos acompa arlos a nuestra celebracion muchachos

-Bueno, esta bien, que sea otro dia- dijo Inu Yasha

-Si, asi sera. Pero antes de que se vayan quiero pedirles un favor. Aprovechen la reservacion, costo mucho y seria un desperdicio no aprevecharla. Coman algo amigos, pasenlo bien, disfruten el dia, en fin ustedes saben.

-De acuerdo amigo. Mucha suerte- dijo Inu Yasha antes de que yo pudiera intervenir

-Adios amigo. Mucha suerte- dijo Miroku a traves del telefono con voz burlesca.

No sabia como reaccionar. No sabia si agradecer poder pasar la tarde con Inu Yasha o maldecir por el mismo motivo.

-Bueno, pues... entremos- me dijo el con un poco de inseguridad en la voz.

Lo unico que podia pedir era que ese dia no fuera un total y completo caos.

+++Continuar +++

=)

Uffhhhh!!

Nuevo capii!!

La verdad esque no entiendo muy bien por que se comen los acentos asi que no escribire con acentos!! jaja

Perdon por la demora, tuve cosas que hacer. Como el examen de admision al bachillerato jeje. Pero ya estoy aqui de nuevo y espero no demorar en el proximo capitulo.

Espero les guste la historia, no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero mis maniix me invitaron y a ellas no les puedo negar nada!  
jejeje Gracias a las personas que se molestaron en leer el primer capi, a las que me dejaron un review y a todas aquellas que simplemente la leyeron aunque no dejaron nada!  
jeje eso tambien se agradece.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

KaoruLuxClyne24: Me gusto mucho tu review, gracias por tu apoyo ^^ Y gracias por tus comentarios con muchas buena vibra!! Mi primera fan T.T jejeje Espero te guste este capi, y de nuevo gracias.

Setsuna 17: Gracias por tu review!! =D jejee aqui dejo el nuevo capi, espero te guste.

Ayame-pame: Maniiixxx!! ^^ Gracias por leer y por tus consejos!! Claro que los inclui!! Y si, una disculpa por las letras que no aparecen!! Sabes que te quiero loca y k x ustedes mis manixx hago muuxass kosas xk las kelooo!! =D

Sanguitoo!!: Amiweeta!! ^^ Comentaste en mi fiic!! T.T Muchas gracias looca!! Y si, en verdad se parece a nuestras vidas locas, tu sabes k me inspire en mi experiencia personal para el fiic.  
Jajaja y en todas nuestras loqueras de la vida diaria por iwal!! jajaja Sobre lo del detalle del telefono... weno... . U solo se me okurrio!! jajaja TKM LOKA!!

Ya comienzo a trabajar en el proximo capi, que esten muy bien!!

XAUUUUUU!!

Atte. Kyome-chan =) 


	3. Confianza en ti

"Confianza"

Disclaimer: Inu y compa ia no me pertenecen, sino creeanme que de antemano hubiera matado a la muerta!! Muahaha Naaaa, como sea, son creaci n de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para recrear esta idea loca salida de mi mente atrofiada sin ning n fin lucrativo y/o en beneficio propio.

NOTA!!:Bueno, antes de comenzar les digo algo, solo habia escrito el fic desde la perspectiva de Kag, ahora por algunas situaciones de la historia sera la perspectiva de Inu la que guie la historia en algunos momentos en otros sera la mia. Lo menciono para evitar confusiones!! =)  
Gracias de nuevo por al apoyo!! Xauuuu!!

Otra nootaa!!: Este capii lo dedikoo kon mucho apreciio a las chicas lindas que me han dejado su review!! ^^ ***KaoruLuxClyne24***Setsuna17***Ayame-Pame***Sanguitoo!!***MRS Taisho-Potter***Sele-thebest***Yitaaome*  
GRACIIAS POR EL APOYOOO!!...

Continuamos!! ^^

Capitulo 3 "Confianza en ti"

Abri los ojos pesadamente y contemple un momento el techo blanco de mi habitacion. En seguida de eso los recuerdos bombardearon mi mente trayendome los hechos del dia anterior. Un dia que se volveria inolvidable al lado de la joven de quien me hayaba inesperadamente enamorado. Kagome Higurashi.  
Aun no entendia del todo que tenia ella que en tan solo 2 dias de conocerla me habia hechizado de tal manera que habia estado a punto de...

Quitando esos pensamientos de mi mente me levante de mi cama y me introduje en el ba o para darme una ducha.  
Mientras el agua caia sobre mi cuerpo pude recordar con mas claridad a Kagome. Kagome, esa mujer me estaba volviendo loco, pero despues de lo sucedido anoche no sabia que esperar de ella. Que idiota, lo mas probable era que ella no quisiera saber nada mas de mi.

*****Flash Back******

Entramos al restaurante a paso lento. La imagen que mostrabamos era la de una pareja. Me fije detenidamente en mi acompa ante. Se veia tan hermosa que vacile un momento en contestarle al mesero que pidio nuestras reservaciones.  
Deje de mirar solo por un instante a Kagome para atender su peticion y fue cuando volvi la vista a ella que note lo que contemplaba. A la derecha de la entrada podia vislumbrarse a una pareja en el ambiente mas romantico que pudiera haber existido en ese instante. El joven de cabello claro le pedia matrimonio a su bella novia y ella le correspondia con un dulce beso.

-Que hermoso debe ser eso- dijo Kagome por lo bajo, encimismada en su mundo no se dio cuenta que yo la acompa aba en su vision.

-Seguro- respondi a sus espaldas. Lo que causo que ella diera un respingo y me mirara con el gesto mas encantador que poseia. Sue mejillas se ti eron de carmin y me vi reflejado en sus preciosos ojos cafes. Unas enormes e incontenibles ganas de besarla me inundaron de pies a cabeza.  
Y mi mano toco su delicada mejilla.

-Inu Yasha...- suspiro, sintiendo el roce de mi mano, cerrando sus ojos lentamente. Me vi correspondido en mi deseo de besarla. Me aproxime lenta y peligrosamente a sus labios, casi pude sentir su suave tacto cuando el mesero regreso a interrumpir y decir un estupido "Se or, sigame por favor".

Apenados ambos caminamos hasta la mesa que estaba previamente preparada para nuestro deleite. Sango y Miroku habian hecho un buen trabajo planeando esto. Habiamos caido en su trampa completamente, y aunque una parte de mi los maldecia por lo bajo, otra se hayaba plenamente agradecida con ellos por obsequiarme unos valiosos momentos al lado de mi hermosa pelinegra. Era raro, pero ya la consideraba mia.

-Inu Yasha, No crees que esto es muy formal?- me dijo ella despues de que el mesero nos diera la carta- todo en el menu se me hace demasiado caro y ademas no tengo la mas minima idea de que es un risotto o un wellington- completo sonriendome apenada.

Sobra decir que encontre esa escena de ella totalmente encantadora. Sonrei solo para su gusto y le respondi sinceramente.

- Te consolaria saber que yo tampoco tengo idea de que sean?-le console con una sonrisa-pero no hara falta ordenar algo, pedimos la especialidad de la casa y te apuesto que eso sera excelente- finalize tranquilamente, observando la tierna sonrisa que me dedicaba.

Despues de hacer lo acordado para ordenar los platillos de nueva cuenta un silencio se apodero de nosotros. Era desesperante para mi tenerla justamente enfrente y no poder besarla y abrazarla de la manera en que mi cuerpo lo gritaba.  
Afortunadamente, el sentimiento era mutuo, por lo que despues de varias vacilaciones e infinidad de intenrcambios de miradas Kagome decidio romper el silencio.

-Ammhhh... Odio los silencios incomodos, Crees que podamos hablar de algo?- me dijo ella algo insegura de su peticion.

-Por supuesto, De que te gustaria hablar?- Le objete concentrado en todas y cada una de sus facciones

-Bueno, pues... Hablame de ti Inu Yasha, casi no se nada al respecto- me dijo sonriendo y dejando de lado la comida para centrar su atencion sobre mi respuesta.

-Como usted diga, madame- mirando sus ojos y su repentino sonrojo me prepare para contar un poco mas de mi mismo- Relamente no hay mucho que pueda decirte Kag- vi como ella sonreia por el apocope que usaba para su nombre- Que te gustaria saber?

-Sonrio traviesamente antes de preguntar tiernamente- Tienes novia?

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. No la esperaba, vacile un poco antes de contestar a secas "No".;  
Kagome entendio su desatino al preguntar eso, ya que entendio mi silencio y mi respuesta vaga y no volvio a hacer preguntas en un buen rato, durante el cual nos entretuvimos de disfrutar de nuestra respectiva comida.  
Pero era tanta mi incoformidad con el rostro aburrido de Kagome que decidi iniciar de nuevo el ambiente magico que hacia momentos reinaba en nuestra mesa.

- Te apetece algo de beber?- sonrei picaramente

-No, gracias. No bebo-me dijo ella con una sonrisa que me indico que eso era pura mentira.

-Vamos, Kag. Solo sera un brindis- le dije haciendo mi labor de convencimineto.

-Bueno, pero solo una copa De acuerdo?- respondio ella animada por mi gesto suplicante.

*****Muuuuuuuuuuuchas copas despues******

- Sabes algo Inu Yasha?- dijo Kagome con un gesto y voz tremendamente graciosa. Su sonrojo por el alcohol era demasiado y se veia completamente mereada. Pero a pesar de que su aspecto evidenciaba que estaba totalmente ebria, ella intentaba por demas demostrar que no era asi. Aunque yo no estaba lejos de ella. El vino que habiamos ordenado estaba algo fuerte, y considerando que ya habia perdido la cuenta de las copas que habiamos ingerido podia asegurar el hecho de que ambos estabamos totalmente ebrios.

-Dime Kag- respondi igual de mareado que ella.

-No se que tienes Inu Yasha... Hay algo contigo que no es bueno para mi...- dijo Kagome observando mi rostro fijamente

-Bueno, tu no eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo- repondi ofendido al malinterpretar su comentario.

-Noooooo, tonto. No me referia a eso!!- dijo riendose- Al contrario, no se como pero... No puedo dejar de pensar en cuan atractivo me resultas... Te tengo demasiada confianza y te conosco de solo unas horas...- completo bajando la vista a su nueva copa de vino.

Esa respuesta me dejo estatico. Creerle o no creerle? Bueno, dicen que los ni os y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Pero no cederia tan facil.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo Kagome. No se que me has hecho, pero desde que casi te atropeyo... Tu mirada, tu rostro, todo en ti me ha cautivado como nunca crei posible- complete. "Estupido alcohol. No ceder tan facil, si como no" pense en mis adentros.

-Creo que...- dijo ella

-Me parece que...- le dije yo

-...suena raro, pero...- siguio ella

-...es extra o, pero...- murmure yo

-me he enamorado de ti- concluyo ella

-me he enamorado de ti- recalque al unisono

Ambos nos miramos caimos junto en la misma conclusion. El sentimiento era mutuo. Eso me alegro internamente en sobre manera.  
Tome su mano por encima de la mesa. E inconcientemente me levante un poco del asiento, me aproxime lentamente a ella, quien imito mi gesto y apreto mi mano.  
Cerro sus ojos tiernamente, y yo aproxime mis labios a los de ella... senti su tibia respiracion en mi boca, su aliento dulce inundado con olor a alcohol me calo e hizo que me detuviera en seco.  
Dude un segundo en besarla o no. Estabamos tomados, eso podria ser un pretexto para ella o para mi tambien, por lo cual no queria que esto tan especial quedara como consecuencia de "una noche de copas".;  
Olvide mis dudas cuando mire su rostro sonrojado en espera del contacto. Aun si para ella no significaba nada, para mi era la vida en ese beso.

Y fue como finalmente bese sus labios. El beso fue suave y buscado por ambos. De un momento a otro paso de ser dulce y amable a ser mas apasionado y posesivo.  
El aire se agoto por lo que ambos nos separamos poco gustosos y fue asi como observe la imagen mas hermosa, sensual e incitante que habia visto jamas.

Kagome me miraba dulcemente, con un notable sonrojo carmin en sus mejillas y los labios entre abiertos e hinchados por el beso.  
No aguantaba mas, queria hacer ese ambiente mas intimo. Sin tanta gente observando.

- Quieres ir a otro lado donde estemos... mas comodos?- me dijo ella leyendome el pensamiento.

- Mi departamento te parece bien?- le dije con una mirada demasiado deseosa

-Si, eso esta bien

Y a paso lento salimos hacia mi departamento. No conduci, estaba demasiado ebrio como para hacerlo. Asi que tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos a mi departamento. Luego mandaria a Miroku por mi auto.

****Fin Flash Back*****

Cerre la llave de la regadera y sali envuelto apenas de la cadera con una toalla. Con otra me secaba el cabello mojado.  
Cai de bruces en mi cama, aun desordenada y me vino el recuerdo mas hermoso de la noche anterior. Esa cama era bendita por haber sido testigo del encuentro entre Kagome y el.  
Roze mis labios por encima y mentalmente vislmbre la imagen de la joven recostada en el lugar proximo a mi.  
Su recuerdo me invadio llenandome de pesar por la reaccion siguiente de ella la noche anterior...

***** Otro Flash Back!! *  
Todo el transcurso del viaje a mi hogar Kagome y yo lo pasamos entrelazando las manos e intercambiando miradas que explicaban mas que nuestros actos lo mucho que no habiamos enamorado en tan solo 2 dias. Bien me lo habia dicho Miroku el dia anterior. Estaba perdidamente enamorado y ni siquiera habia notado cuanto.  
El taxi aparco enfrente de el edificio departamental en donde yo vivia. A partir de ahi no sabia que pasaria. Tal vez nuestra relacion se consolidaria, o tal vez fracasaria sin haber empezado siquiera.  
Pague el taxi y salimos de el para entrar al edificio que teniamos enfrente. El portero me miro con una cara reprobatoria. Y era de esperarse, seguidamente invitaba "amigas" a mi departamento, solo para pasar las noches.  
Se acerco a mi y le indique a Kag que se adelantara un momento. Esta vez era distinto, a Kagome no podria hacerle eso. Como ella lo habia dicho, tenia algo que hacia que mi confianza se depositara en ella. Y era simplemente tan hermosa, encantadora y tierna que no podia jugar de una manera tan vil con ella.

-Se or, vino a buscarlo la srita. Kikyo, pero veo que...

-Shhhh... ya. Entiendo, gracias- demonios, esa maldita.

Deshaciendome de malos recuerdos alcanze a Kagome en el ascensor. La mire alli parada con cara de duda y eso disipo mis pensamientos volviendome a mi realidad alterna que era ella.  
Cuando tomamos el elavador la mire y ambos notamos que tras los cristales del elevador el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Pronto anocheceria y ni siquiera habiamos reparado en ese detalle por estar tan perdidos en nuestro propio mundo de ensue o.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en el 5 piso, la tome de nuevo por la mano y ella me siguio hacia mi departamento.  
Saque la llave del bolsillo de mi pantalon y abri la puerta. Detras de mi ella entro expactante de mi departamento.  
Mi hogar no es muy grande pero tiene el espacio necesario para mi comodidad. Los grandes ventanales dan una buena vista de una parte de la ciudad. El ambiente sofisticado pero relajado al mismo tiempo iba de acuerdo con mi personalidad. Kagome detuvo su vista en un lugar de la sala. En el mueble donde se encontraba la tv estaban acomodados diversos portaretratos.

- Eres tu?- pregunto Kagome tomando un portaretratos marron entre sus manos y se alando un punto en la foto.

- Cual?- le dije yo sin saben que foto estaba observando. Me acerque a ella y mire por encima de su hombro- Oh, si... soy yo- le dije desganado viendo la foto familiar que miraba entretenida- Este es mi padre, mi hermano mayor, mi madre y bueno... yo- le dije sa alando a todos.

-Tu madre es hermosa- dijo ella maravillada con mi familia, dejando la foto en su lugar

-Si, lo era- le dije melancolico por el recuerdo.

-Disculpa- me dijo ella entendiendo el "era" que habia usado.

-No, tranquila. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ambos murieron en un accidente y desde entonces mi hermano y yo hemos estado a cargo de los negocios de mi padre. Ha sido duro, pero no es tu culpa. Asi que no te sientas mal- le dije reconfortandola y pasando un brazo por su hombro.

-Gracias. Mi padre tambien murio hace tiempo. Yo tenia 16 a os en ese entonces y desde esa epoca decidi irme a vivir sola. No soportaba pasar el tiempo en la casa de mis padres. No cuando los recuerdos sobre el me seguian a diario.- me dijo ella correspondiendo mi gesto.

-Lo siento- le dije entendiendo su caracter tan defensivo

-No, descuida- me respondio girandose lentamente y mostrandome una sonrisa calida y comprensiva.

Nuestros rostros se fueron acercando en la necesidad del uno por el otro. El mismo gesto por parte de ambos encendio la llama y lo siguiente que supe fue que me encontraba besando a la mujer mas hermosa que mis ojos hubieran visto jamas.  
Un dia me basto para amarla, una vida no seria suficiente para demostrarle ese amor.

Llevados por el momento que compartiamos, sin dejar de besarnos nos recostamos en el mullido sillon de cuero. Besandola apasionadamente el ambiente subio de tono. Baje por su cuello besando cada contorno en el. Mordi delicadamente el lobulo de su oreja a lo cual ella dejo escapar un suspiro...

-Inu... Yasha... detente- me dijo entre suspiros

- Pasa algo?- le pregunte algo molesto por la interrupcion

-Vamos a... tu habitacion- me dijo ella con las mejillas encencidas y desviando la mirada. No soporte mas. La levante en brazos y al mero estilo de bodas la lleve a mi habitacion.  
La recoste en mi cama, me coloque encima de ella cuidando no aplastarla con mi cuerpo y observe su expresion. En su rostro se dibujaba una inseguridad propia para la situacion.

-No tengas miedo, no te voy a lastimar- le dije para tranquilizarla.

-Es solo que...- estaba a punto de replicar, pero no la deje ni terminar su oracion cuando ya me encontraba besandola con el mismo impetu de antes.

Me vi correspondido en el beso cuando ella poso su brazos sobre mi cuello abrazandome de tal forma que me daba a entender su concentimiento. Baje de nuevo por su cuello besando y degustandome con el.  
Baje lentamente los finos tirantes de su blusa, me estorbarian para los siguiente.

-Inu Yasha...- suspiro Kagome entre cortadamente

La manera en que acariciaba mi espalda me estremecia por lo que comenze a acariciar su cintura liberando mas suspiros de su boca. La senti temblar debajo de mi cuando le di un leve mordisco a su clavicula.

-Inu Yasha...- volvio a suspirar. Me enloquecia la manera en que repetia mi nombre- No... espera- la escuche decir cuando mi mano traviesa desabrochaba sus jeans- Por favor... espera- me dijo con un miedo que no habia escuchado hasta ese momento.

Fue asi como alce la vista y me arrepenti de lo que estaba haciendo. Kagome tenia lagrimas en sus bellos ojos. Que me miraban con una mezcla de miedo y desesperacion.

-Kagome... yo... perdoname- le dije arrepentido por mis acciones. Me levante de la cama y me sente a su lado

-...- no me respondio, cosa que me preocupo en extremo.

La vi sentarse y subirse los tirantes que yo habia bajado. Se levanto de la cama y se acomodo los jeans adecuadamente.

-Kagome... yo...- trate de articular palabras pero no salieron de mi.

-Tranquilo, en verdad lo siento- me dijo viendome con lagrimas que me hicieron sentir el tipo mas miserable del mundo.

Acto seguido, se marcho por la puerta. Me senti un completo estupido, no tuve el valor para detenarla y si ella me odiaba estaba en su derecho.  
Me habia dejado llevar por mis emociones y no habia pensado en como se sentia ella. Que estupido! Estupido egoista!

Me tire de espaldas en la cama y por un momento aspire el aroma floral que Kagome habia dejado impregnado en ella.  
Perido en mi arrepentimiento me quede dormido abrazando su recuerdo.

****Fin Flash Back*****

-Soy un estupido- volvi a repetirme en voz alta...

++++ Continuaraaaa!! ++++

Kyyyyyyaaaa!!!

Hola!! jejeje He vuelto!! XD

jaja

Bien, pues una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar pero mi inspiracion se vio algo afectada por diversas causas.  
Bien, como sea aqui estoy de nuevo y espero no tardar en actualizar, entro oficialemnte al bachillerato por lo que tardare un poco, pero me dare tiempo para escribir en el camino de ida y vuelta!! XD

Uhhhh!! El drama aparece en este capii!! Creo que me quedo mas corto que los anteriores pero la verdad me encanto la manera en que salieron las cosas!! jeje

Me sonroje escribiendo las escenas de los arrumacos!! XD jajaja Pero creo que quedaron bien hasta eso...

Que paso con Kag k no kizoo a la mera hora Chinwenchona!!?? Esa mujer debe estar mal de la cabezaaa!! XD jajaja Que pasara con el pobre de Inu k lo batearon tan gachooo!!?? Pobreee!! Yo te konsuelooo!! XD

Todo esto y mas... en el proximo kapii k revelara varias kosas!! ^^ jeje

Bueno, sin mas... Agradesco los reviews!! =D

Gracias a...

Setsuna 17= Wiiiii!! Muchas gracias por tu review, jeje Nuevo capii!! ^^ Espero te guste

MRS Taisho-Potter= Kyyyyyaaaaa!! Graciias por tu review que me encanto!! jeje, si una disculpa por las letras desaparecidas ^^U pero me alegro que a pesar de eso te haya gustado la historia!  
^^ Aqui un nuevo capiii!! ^^

ayame-pame= Maniiixxx!! ^^ Kyyyyaaa!! Gracias por tu valiosisimo review!! A decir verdad te agradesco mucho porque siempre compartes tus ideas locas conmigo y eso me inspira muchoo!! ^^ Te kierooo aya-chan!!

Sele-thebest= Amiiiga Seleee!! Kyyyyaaaa!! *.* Graciias por tomarte un poco de tiempo para leer mis loqueras!! jeje, a penas estoy aprendiendo y vale mucho para mi que comentes mi historia!  
Todo por eso te dedikare otro dibujiitoo!! ^^

KaoruLuxClyne24= Wiiiiii!! Que bueno que regresaste!! ^^ jejeje y gracias por seguir leyendoo!! ^^ Aqui esta el nuevo capii con la esperada ciita... que salio muy bien, aunque tuve que agragarle cosas para que pudiera ser emocionante!! jeje Nuevo capii!! ^^ Espero te guste!!

yitaaome= Kyyyyyaaaa!! Gracias por tu bello review!! ^^ Y por darte un espacio para leer mis loqueras!! ^^ Aqui esta el nuevo capii!! Graciias por tu apoyoo!! ^^ Espero te guste!!

Sanguiitooo!!= Amiiiweeeta del alma miiia!! ^^ Gracias por tus ideas lokas amiiwa, k junto a mi cerebro atrofiiado x tanto ver Inu Yasha logran que este fiic salga adelante kuando me trabo!! XD Y por todo el apoyo... y simplemente por ser mi amiiwa y leer mis lokeras T-T Te keloooo flakiis!! Espero te guste este capii!! ^^ 


	4. Confianza en mi

"Confianza"

Disclaimer: Inu y compa ia no me pertenecen, sino creeanme que de antemano hubiera matado a la muerta!! Muahaha Naaaa, como sea, son creaci n de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para recrear esta idea loca salida de mi mente atrofiada sin ning n fin lucrativo y/o en beneficio propio.

Nueva Nota: Wenoop, este capii de nuevo va a tener narraciones alternas entre Inu y Kag, nuevos personajes muhaaha y mas enredos.  
Espero lo disfruten y gracias a mis hermosas lectoras!! ^^

Continuamos!! ^^

Capitulo 4 "Confianza en mi"

Habia pasado ya una larga semana desde lo ocurrido en casa de Inu Yasha. No podia evitar seguir sintiendome culpable y sumamente tonta. El pobre se habia quedado alli pensando que habia hecho algo malo, cuando en verdad no tenia la culpa de nada.  
Todo era un viejo problema mio. Que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no habia logrado superar. Seamos razonables, es algo entendible.

-En verdad no entiendo Kagome- dijo Sango mirandome con reproche- estuviste a un paso de estar con Inu Yasha y... agghhh- dijo frustrada haciendo ademanes graciosos.

-Bueno, esque me aterre amiga, no supe que mas hacer... asi que, escape de ahi- le dije yo haciendo pucheros y jugando con mis dedos.

-Se que lo que paso no fue lo mas agradable amiga, pero crei que ya habias...- me insinuo Sango nuevamente

-Esque... Sanguito... cuando lo vi, por un momento las imagenes... y... todo fue... como si volviera a ocurrir- respondi bajando la mirada y el tono de mi voz- creo que aun no lo supero

-Disculpame amiga, pero yo no se de que hablas- me dijo Ayame, a mi izquierda.

Nos habiamos reunido en casa de Sango para hablar cosas de mujeres, tenia ganas de compartir los hecho con mis mejores amigas, ellas seguro me entenderian y me aconsejarian sobre el problema.  
Ayame era mi mejor amiga en la universidad. Era una joven muy linda y amable que siempre me apoyaba en lo que fuera necesario. No tenia tanto tiempo de conocerla como a Sango, pero sin embargo, al igual que ella, ya era como parte de mi familia.

-Bueno, veras Aya... tu no supiste acerca del problema porque en ese entonces aun no nos conociamos- le dije algo incomoda

- Algo malo?- me pregunto esperando mi respuesta

-Si, bastante. De hecho aun me cuesta hablar sobre ello...- baje la mirada apenada

-Entre mas compartas tus problemas seran menos graves. No reprimas todo eso Kag- contesto Ayame en seguida.

-Bueno... veras- mire a Sango antes de comenzar mi historia. Ella me devolvio una mirada comprensiva y me apoyo con una sonrisa- Cuando yo tenia 15 a os.  
era novia de un chico... Naraku Tatsuhiko... con el... vivi muchas cosas, cosas muy agradables pero tambien algunas feas... nuestra relacion era muy... inestable... nos peleabamos y cortabamos... justo para regresar la semana siguiente.  
a pesar de eso... duramos 2 a os... cuando yo ingrese a la escuela preparatoria deje de verlo un tiempo.  
despues de ese tiempo... decidi que lo mejor era dejar las cosas por la paz y seguir adelante... ya que nuestra relacion se habia perdido con el tiempo... ese dia fui a su casa para terminar el noviazgo... pero cuando hable con el.  
no lo tomo muy bien... y entonces... comenzo lo peor...

Me detuve un momento para darme cuenta de mi. Estaba temblando. Era bien cierto que aun no olvidaba todo eso, al grado que aun cuando lo hablaba temblaba y le comenzaba a aflorar el miedo y la angustia por todos lados.  
Me arme de valor sabiendo que Ayame era alguien de confianza y que podia confiar en ella.

-Cuando termine de decirle que ya no podia seguir con el... se puso furico... y comenzo a insultarme... trate de irme de su casa... pero el comenzo a golpearme... me tomo fuertemente por el cabello y me arrojo contra una pared... mientras yo me recuperaba... cerro la puerta.  
se acerco a mi con una mirada desquiciada y me dijo que si yo no era de el... no seria de nadie... tomo un cuchillo de la cocina... y me amenazo con matarme alli mismo... si no hacia lo que el me decia.  
ese dia... me violo...- lagrimas amargas rodaron por mis mejillas- abuso de mi... y despues... cuando sali de su casa devastada... tuvo el descaro... el cinismo de... pedirme disculpas e intentar volver como si nada hubiera pasado... justamente... a la semana del altercado.  
mi padre fallecio de un infarto... y eso termino de hundirme mas... nunca fui a ninguna terapia porque nunca le dije nada a mi madre... tuve miedo de lo que pudieran decirme... desde ese entonces... mis experiencias con hombres quedaron en el olvido... tal vez he aprendido a vivir con ello.  
pero nunca lo he superado... esa fue la razon por la cual me aterre en casa de Inu Yasha...

-Kag...-Ayame me miraba con una compasion que me sobrecogia. Ambas, Sango y Ayame me abrazaron y eso me alivio en gran medida.

-Pero, bueno. Eso ya paso, y para ser sinceras... me gustaria que Inu Yasha fuera algo mas para mi...-agregue con una sonrisa- se que el es diferente...

-Inu Yasha... ese nombre me suena familiar... Donde lo he escuchado?- penso Ayame para sus adentros- Esto no es bueno- finalizo recordando por fin y viendo a Kag con una mirada que mostraba su enamoramiento.

********************************************

Ibamos de regreso a nuestros hogares. Ayame iba muy pensativa a mi lado en el autobus, mientras yo contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana. Ciertamente Sango vivia en un lugar muy hermoso, que gracias a estar tan lejos de ciudades se mantenia en prefectas condiciones campiranas.  
Mire a Ayame de reojo nuevamente, note su nerviosismo y mi curiosidad pudo mas que yo.

- Ocurre algo Aya?- pregunte intrigada

- Eh!? No, nada!!- me dijo demasiado nerviosa, si como no. No me creia su cuento, pero mi parada estaba cerca asi que lo deje pasar.  
Con un beso me despedi de ella que me dedico una sonrisa tan encantadora como mi amiga misma y un abrazo reconfortador. Me levante de mi asiento y baje en el autoservicio cercano a mi hogar, camine unos metros y pronto me encontraba abriendo las puertas de mi casa.

Cansada por el viaje me dirigi a la cocina por un poco de agua. Bueno, al menos esta vez no me habia perdido ni se habian intentado propasar conmigo. A mi mente llego la loca idea de alguna maldicion gitana que hacia que en mi vida siempre hubiera alguien que quisiera violarme, sonrei tontamente ante tal pensamiento.  
Tome un vaso y me servi agua del grifo de la llave. El color dorado del grifo me hizo recordar unos ojos que quitaban mi sue o noche a noche desde hacia una semana.  
Inu Yasha. El pobre debia pensar que habia hecho algo mal, o que yo estaba molesta. Y lo estaba, pero no con el, estaba molesta conmigo misma y esque el coraje y la impotencia me llenaban cada vez que pensaba en la oportunidad que tuve con el y desaproveche por completo.  
El miedo de nuevo me habia paralizado trayendo a mi memoria los nada gratos recuerdos del dia en que Naraku me habia tomado por la fuerza.  
Mi mano se poso inconcientemente en mi brazo izquierdo, en donde tenia una peque a pero significativa cicratriz de ese incidente. En su afan de tenerme Naraku me habia herido con el cuchillo que habia tomado como amenaza.

Me volvi a sentir mal nuevamente. Y no por Naraku, ni por mi, sino por Inu Yasha el no sabia nada y debia seguir esperando las respuestas en motivo de mi conducta.  
Le debia explicaciones pero me aterrorizaba contarselas. No sabia que pensaria el de mi cuando las supiera. Tenia que llamarlo ese mismo dia.

Deje el vaso medio lleno de agua en la palangana y me diriji a mi habitacion. Subi a paso firme los pelda os de la escalera y entre en mi aposento.  
Lo unico que me importaba en ese momento era alcanzar el telefono, pero cuando estuve junto a el todo mi valor se esfumo tan pronto como habia llegado.  
Que se supone que le diria a Inu Yasha? "Disculpa por haberte dejado encendido el dia anterior. Espero me perdones y pronto volvamos a repetirlo" No, mala idea.

Contemple los digitos del telefono y lo arroje sobre mi cama, me tumbe con fuerza sobre ella y abrace mi almohada. "Que tonta eres Kagome" dije con desgane.

**************************************************

-Jajajaja- reia Miroku a carcajada suelta.

-Callate de una buena vez Miroku. Eres mi amigo pero me obligas a romperte la cara- le dije ya demasiado molesto

-Perdon, amigo pero esque...-no termino su frase cuando volvio a reventar en risas

-Miroku- dije gru endo

-Ok, ok- respiro- te prometo no reirme mas- dijo soltando otra risa breve que se borro rapidamente al verme colerico.

-En verdad no entiendo a las mujeres amigo, crei que cuando ella me dijo "llevame a tu habitacion" significaba algo... pero justo despues estaba llorando y me miraba horrorizada. Debi haber echo algo mal- le explicaba Inu Yasha a Miroku quien se esforzaba en contener sus risas para no ser golpeado.

-Tal vez no fuiste lo suficientemente sutil menso- le dijo Miroku dandole un golpe en la nuca- a una mujer debes tratarla delicadamente y hacerla sentir en extrema seguridad para que ella te de "eso" a la segunda noche de conocerse. No esperes milagros amigo, recien se encontraron. Todo a su tiempo- dijo Miroku

Mire a mi amigo dandole la razon. Kagome y yo nos conociamos recien, y si ella no estaba familiarizada con ese trato debi haberla molestado. Ademas el dia anterior casi la violaban. Que estupido era, por supuesto, esa era la razon.  
Tenia que verla para pedirle disculpas, tenia que llamarla inmediatamente.

Despedi, mejor dicho, eche a mi amigo de la casa y me pare junto al telefono inalanbrico que estaba colocado en la pared de la sala de estar.  
Me hormigueaban las manos por llamar a Kagome, pero la preocupacion por no tener su perdon me calaba profundamente. Marque su numero telefonico, pero mi cobardia pudo mas cuando escuche el primer dial.  
Colgue el telefono con mas fuerza de la necesaria y repeti de nueva cuenta para mi mismo "Que estupido eres Inu Yasha"

***************************************

Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde. Eres una cobarde Kagome. Solia pasarme horas en el telfono hablando con Sango de tonteria y media y sin embargo ahora me asustaba marcar un solo boton para llamar a Inu Yasha.  
Tenia que verlo, no podia decirle todo por telefono, si algo me habian ense ado era que decir las cosas frente a frente era mas educado y de mas valor.  
Tomando fuerzas de quien sabe donde me atrevi a presionar el "redial" en mi adicular. Escuche el clasico "beep" de la llamada. Finalmente mi llamada fue atendida por la contestadora. Eso me alivio en cierta forma y asi me anime a dejarle un mensaje.

Cobarde o no, lo habia hecho y ahora todo se reducia a su respuesta. Solo podia confiar en mi misma para tener el valor de contarle todo eso sin inmutarme de miedo antes de lograrlo.

**********************************************

Escuche el telefono sonar cuando me hayaba en la ducha. Apresurado cerre las canillas del agua y aun con rastros de shampoo sali de la regadera.  
Tome la primera toalla que estuvo a mi alcanze y me la coloque en la cadera, casi me mato por los resbalones que provoque corriendo por toda la estancia marmoleada con agua escurriendo de mi cabello y cuerpo.  
Pero todo eso valio la pena cuando escuche la voz mas angelical del mundo en la contestadora. No atendi muy bien el mensaje debido a mi tardia llegada, pero al repetirlo mi cara se ilumino.

"-Inu Yasha... Este... bueno, espero que no estes molesto conmigo por lo de la otra noche... veras... yo... tengo que hablar contigo... Podriamos vernos?... me encantaria ir a comer de nuevo.  
se que tal vez no estas dispuesto pero si quisieras... bueno... llamame si?... espero que no sea demasiado tarde... te quiero Inu... Hasta luego-"

Tarde varios minutos en asimilar todo lo que ese mensaje decia. Kagome no estaba molesta conmigo, queria verme, queria hablar conmigo y tal vez repetir lo pasado.  
Pero escuchar el "Te quiero" que me dedico al final en verdad me impacto. Estaba seguro de que yo no queria a Kagome en ese momento. Amaba a esa mujer, simplemente la amaba.  
La llame tan pronto como volvi en mi. Y simplemente me deje llevar por mis sentimientos.

"- Alo?"

-Kagome, soy yo. Inu Yasha. Recibi tu mensaje.

"- Y que me dices?"-dijo nerviosa del otro lado de la linea.

- Como podria negarte algo linda?

"-... Gr-gracias"-respondio apenada. Me imagine un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bien, Cuando quieres que nos veamos?

"-Cuando gustes"

- Te parece ir a cenar el viernes?- le interroge mirando la fecha de mi calendario. Martes nueve.

"-Sip, por mi esta bien"- dijo alegre

-Bien, pues espero que estes lista para la mejor velada de tu vida srita.- le dije seductoramente

"- Inu Yasha!!...- me reclamo en tono avergonzado

-Esta bueno, paso por ti a las 7:30 ok?

"-De acuerdo Inu Yasha. Te veo ese dia. Hasta pronto"- dijo mas calmada

-Oye Kag, una ultima cosa.

"- Dime?"

-Yo no te quiero...

"-Ohhh"- escuche la decepcion en su voz

-Te amo preciosa- complete mi oracion.

"-Inu Yasha..."- dijo con ternura

-Te veo ese dia entonces. Hasta pronto.

"-Adios"- y colgo del otro lado.

Dibuje una sonrisa triunfal y grite de la emocion. Tendria una cita con Kagome y haria lo posible por hacerla sentir en plena confianza conmigo nuevamente.  
Y de ser posible... bueno, quien sabe lo que puede hacer una buena noche... Volvi a sonreir, esta vez con picardia.

*********************************************************

- Kyyyyyaaaaaaaa!! Sango-Sabaret!! Amiga del alma!!- corri a abrazarla y casi la tumbo al suelo.

- Que ocurre?? Por que tanta alegria?- dijo ella recuperando el aliento.

-Me invito a cenar- dije yo con una sonrisa traviesa

- Cuando??- me dijo igual de emocionada mi amiga entendiendo implcitamente el nombre de Inu Yasha en mi cara.

-Ma ana- le dije yo

- Ma ana!!??- me dijo Sango asutando a la gente alrededor nuestro

-Shiipi- le dije con mi singular sonrisa

- Y...?- me dijo abriendo los ojos de manera expectante

-Bueno, pienso hablar con el y explicarle las cosas... Espero que me entienda amiga, y si algo mas sucede... procurare tener valor.

-Y estar sobria de acuerdo?- me dijo riendo mi amiga. Igual de emocionada que yo.

Pusimos marcha a ver los hermosos vestidos de novia en la calle principal. La boda estaba siendo planeada con tiempo para evitar contratiempos y ese dia Sango y yo decidimos visitar tiendas para darnos una idea del vestuario que nos pondriamos en esa fecha especial.  
No podia estar mas feliz por Sango y Miroku, pero ver esos vestidos con mi amiga me hizo pensar profundamente en Inu Yasha. 2 semanas de conocerlo y ya pensaba en boda, que absurda.  
Pero sin embargo, habia algo que me impulsaba a hacerlo, llamese amor o algo mas, no lo se. Simplemente estaba segura de que el era el hombre de mi vida.

Y en esa cita, no esperaba mas que las cosas sucedieran de la manera en que esperaba. Sonrei a mi amiga confiada y ella me devolvio el gesto.

****************************************************

-Con Kikyo Ishida, porfavor- dijo Ayame a la recepcionista

- Quien la busca?- le dijo la mujer de forma antipatica

-Ayame Kirima. Ella me conoce- dijo Ayame ofendida por la actitud de la joven

-Srita. Kikyo la busca una tal Ayame Kirima- dijo la muchacha por el intercomunicador

"-Dile que pase Kagura"- respondio Kikyo con un tono fastidiado

Ayame no espero a que Kagura le respondiera, simplemente camino hacia la masion Kirima y se dispuso a entrar en la gran morada de Kikyo.

Se econtro con ella en el extenso patio en una palapa. Ayame correspondio llena de odio cuando esta la miro despectiva de pies a cabeza.

- Que quieres aqui boba?- le dijo la frivola de Kikyo

-Solo vine dejar las cosas en claro anorexica- le devolvio Ayame conociendo la obsecion de Kikyo por su peso.

- De que hablas pobretona?- contrataco Kikyo

- Dime si vas a dejar en paz a Inu Yasha de una buena vez!!

- Ja!! Y quien eres tu para venir a ordenarme, ehh tonta?- a Kikyo la dejo fuera de contexto que Ayame recordara que llevaba tiempo acosando a Inu Yasha, rogando por una cita o una oportunidad para salir.

-Solo te advierto que lo dejes en paz. Por que si no...

- Si no que? Me contagiaras tus piojos?- le dijo burlona Kikyo.

-Maldita... te juro que...- Ayame estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Kikyo y romperle a golpes esa cara de mosca muerta, pero un guardaespaldas de Kikyo se acerco y la tomo por los brazos para sacarla de la mansion.

-Gracias Jaken- le dijo Kikyo al hombre que estaba arrastrando a Ayame.

- Me lo pagaaaraaas Kikyooo!!... Te lo advierto!! Deja a Inu Yasha en paaaaaz!!- gritaba Ayame

Cuando la echaron de la mansion Ayame rabiaba, las ganas de golpear a Kikyo eran incontenibles, pero debia controlarse.  
Ahora lo importante era explicarle a Kagome la situacion sin volverla a desepcionar de los hombres. Inu Yasha no era malo, solo era el capricho de Kikyo y si ella se llegaba a enterar de su nueva y creciente relacion podia destruirla sin siquiera haber comenzado.

Tenia que hablar con su amiga, pero sobre todo tenia que hablar con Inu Yasha y arreglar todo de una buena vez antes de que Kagome supiera algo que no fuera cierto...

+++++ Continuara +++++

Wuuujuuuu!!

He weltooo!! jejeje

Bueno, pues mi primer semana de bachillerato fue algo pesada, pero a pesar de eso me di unos tiempos para continuar mi historia y no dejarlos abandonados mucho tiempo.  
Espero que disfruten el capii jeje Tratare de actualizar cada semana... espero poder... jeje

Gracias a los que dicen que les gusta mi historia, en vdd kada capii tiene al menos un hecho basado en mi propiia viida, jeje no dire cuales para no traumarlos jaja pero es mi vida hecha un fiic de Inu Yasha!! XD

Y una diskulpa sincera por las letras que puedan llegar a desaparecer, eso en vdd me molesta muchoo!! # jeje pero gracias por tomar la molestia de leer de todas formas... y si hay alguna falta de ortografia tmb!! XD

Y bueno, despues de mi lista de explicaciones... analicemos el capii!!

Bueno pues ya se enteraron porque la pobre Kag no kiiso "des-pe-dir-se" de Inu jeje (osea acostarse con el) jaja y esque pobre, kien no kedariia traumada si en kada eskiina te kieren violar!! jajaja XD Pero lo bueno es que ya hablaron y kedaron por otra ciita!! *.* Ohh sii!! jeje

Tengoo ideas lokas en mi mente!! ^^ Abundara la miieel!! wujuuuu =D jejeje

Ya presente a la maldiita de Kikyo que tiiene k interveniir, nii modo, siempre debe de haber una villana jeje Y tmb a la mooxa de Ayame ^^ jeeje La pobre se kedo kon las ganas de golpear a la maldiita de Kikyo pero kreame, tendra su oportunidad de venganza muahaha!! XD

Kag terminara ebria de nuevo? Habra circo, maroma, teatro y titeres a las 4 entre nuestros protagonistas?  
Sango encontrara un vestido que le guste? Miroku dejara de burlarse de Inu Yasha por haber sido "bateado"?  
Ayame le rompera la cara a Kikyo?... Dejare de hacer preguntas sin ningun sentido? XD Ya veremos que ocurre en el proximoo capii!! ^^

Agradesco los reviews!! ^^

Graciias a...

KaoruLuxClyne24= Wujuuuuu!! Graciias por tu comentario tan reconfortante!! y mira que si entiendo lo del alcohol jeje Gracias a una experiencia personal inclui eso en el fiic!! jeje Me paso alwoo komo a tii mas o menos!! ahhh!! y graciias por compartir tu relato!! ^^ En vdd espero que te guste el kapii... y nop, Kag no estaba enojada jeje

Setsuna17= Kyyaaa!! Graxiias por tu review!! ^^ Mira que se aprecia muchoo!! ^^ Espero te guste el capii!!

KaG= Wooooww!! Una nueva lectora!! ^^ jeje Graxiias por darte un tiempo para leer mis loqueras!! ^^ Espero te agrade el capii!! ^^

MRS Taisho-Potter= Amiiga!! Graciias por tu ofrecimiiento!! jeje Y por tu valioso review, klaro el amor kuando es verdadero se rekonoce al instante!! ahhh k moniitoo!! T.T Espero disfrutes el capii!! ^^

yitaaome= Holas!! Uhhh!! Si, la vdd que desperdicio jeje, pero ya saldaran kuentas jejeje graxiias por el apoyo.  
Espero te guste el nuevo capii!! ^^

Sele-TheBest= Amiigaa Sele!! *.* Graciias por tu bello comentario!! jeje A veces siento que acelero mucho las cosas pero esque no se que poner de "relleno" jeje, de todos modos me alegra que disfrutes eso!! ^^ Gracias por tu review y recuerda que no es nada por los dibujitos!! ^^ Me gusta dedicar dibujiitoos!! *.* jeje Que estes muy biien y espero disfrutes el nuevo capii!!

Y sobre todo, graciias tmb a los k leen pero no komentan o los k me agregaron a sus history-alert a ellos tmb los valoro!! ^^

Y espero se animen a eskribir un review, kreanme, los valoro mucho y no muerdoo!! XD

Hasta prontoo!!

^^

*.*.*.* Kyome-chan *.*.*.* 


	5. Confianza en el amor

"Confianza"

Disclaimer: Inu y compañia no me pertenecen, sino creeanme que de antemano hubiera matado a la muerta!! Muahaha Naaaa, como sea, son creacion de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para recrear esta idea loca salida de mi mente atrofiada sin ningun fin lucrativo y/o en beneficio propio.

Continuamos!! ^^

Capitulo 5 "Confianza en el amor"

El dia habia llegado y me encontraba nerviosa aguardando la llegada de Inu Yasha. Me habia tomado todo el dia anterior elegir un vestido que me convenciera. La pobre de Sango se habia arrepentido de haberme acompa al final ambas habiamos quedado setisfechas con nuestra eleccion.  
El precioso vestido escotado de satin lila adornaba mis hombros con finos tirantes y enmarcaba mi cintura a la perfeccion, ademas su caida elegante por debajo de mi medio muslo lo hacia ver sofisticado pero sensual al mismo tiempo. Pero para mi aun despues de 2 horas de buscar la perfeccion en mi imagen seguia encontrando hasta el mas minimo desperfecto. Tras intentar mil y un peinados decidi dejarme el cabello suelto y ondularlo un poco con las tenasas. Me maquille con suaves tonos rosas y lilas en combinacion con el vestido. Unos zapatos negros con pedreria morada, tacones de aguja y unas finas cintas hasta los tobillos sumaban otro acierto a mi vestuario.  
Y para finalizar, una ligera estola violeta que me cubria los hombros y me abrigaba de la fresca brisa nocturna. Una gargantilla de plata que mi madre me habia regalado, unos pendientes y brazaletes a juego con la misma y un bello anillo que me dajaba completa y lista.

Ahora solo aguardaba parada frente a la ventana por el momento en que viera estacionarse un deportivo negro.  
La calle se ilunino pues ya empezaba a oscurecer, y el causante de mi espera se hizo presente, antes de que saliera del auto sali corriendo al tocador de mi habitacion para darme el ultimo visto bueno.  
Sonrei coquetamente al espejo y apague la luz cuando sali de la habitacion. El timbre sono y mi corazon comenzo a palpitar de forma acelerada.  
Acaricie a mi regordete gato Buyo que hacia acto de presencia despues de no haber aparecido en dias y apague las luces mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras hacia la puerta.

Cuando sali mire a Inu Yasha de espaldas, contemplando la luna. Al escuchar mis pasos giro para darme la cara. Se veia tan guapo de traje que senti que el aire se me iba. Con un hermoso gesto me tomo la mano y me beso los nudillos. Eso me hizo sonrojarme en sobe manera.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo con una voz tan seductora que senti un escalofrio.

-Gr...gracias- le dije apenada, crei que ya no podia estar mas avergonzada.

-Una rosa para otra bella flor- me dijo tendiendome una hermosa rosa roja.

-Inu Yasha... sabias que el color de las rosas significa algo en especial?- le interroge jugetonamente.

-Y dime, Que significan las rojas?- dijo tomandome el menton y elevandolo un poco para que lo viera a los ojos. Esos ojos casi me matan, brillaban aun mas con la intensa luz de la luna.

-Amor... pero sobre todo, pasion- complete hipnotizada por su mirada ambar.

-Nada que no sienta por ti- y despues de finalizar me beso de manera apasionada pero dulce. Ese beso me transmitio amor en todo el sentido de la palabra. Me senti en la nubes cuando comenzo a bajar lentamente por mi cuello.  
Arquee mi espalda un poco para darle mas libertad, que el no desaprovecho. Tan concentrados estabamos en nuestro mundo que no notamos el tiempo transcurrido. Hasta que Inu Yasha se separo de mi, no muy gustoso. Hice una mueca de desagrado pero en seguida el me abrazo.

-Tranquila, hoy tendremos toda la noche para nosotros- me susurro al oido. No podia ser mas seductor O si?.

-...- no supe ni que responderle. Sus gestos y desplantes me dejaban paralizada, era demasiado para mi cerebro. Tantas senzaciones.

-Tengo una idea, Quieres probarla?- me seducia mas con cada palabra.

Sin poder contestar algo, sin poder siquiera moverme, solo asenti levemente. Y con ello, pude sentir como Inu Yasha rozaba uno de mis brazos y bajaba la mano haciendo contacto con mi cuerpo.

-Cierra los ojos- me susurro al oido, al mismo tiempo un escalofrio me recorrio.

Asenti y segui su suave mandato, el roce de la palma de Inu Yasha contra mi ya no estaba... y cuando quise abrir los ojos el me detuvo, colocandome una delicada venda en ellos.

- Esto es algun tipo de secuestro?- bromee yo.

-LLamalo elemento sorpresa, preciosa- me contesto el de nuevo en mi oido. Un nuevo estremecimiento me lleno el cuerpo y me senti flaquear en sus brazos.

Inu Yasha me tomo delicadamente por la mano y me condujo hasta la puerta de su auto. Me introdujo con sumo cuidado y me acomodo en el asiento. Hubo unos segundos de silencio despues de que cerro la puerta de mi lado y prosiguio a tomar su lugar. Despues de haberlo hecho escuche el suave ronroneo del motor y percibi el momento en el que comenzamos a movernos.  
Al ir con los ojos cerrados me deshubique completamente, no tenia idea alguna del lugar al que Inu Yasha me llevaria. Puso musica suave para relajar el amibiente, lo cual me hizo sentirme somnolienta, pero una caricia repentina a mi mejilla esfumo ese sentimiento.  
Senti ansias y nervios, mas porque no sabia que hacia Inu Yasha. Ahora no volveria subestimar a las personas ciegas.

Un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda cuando senti el tibio aliento de mi acompa ante en mi rostro, gire la cabeza para estar de frente a el y con ese gesto mis labios encontraron los de el.  
Estuvimos asi un breve instante, ya que un claxon nos separo, mas bien le recordo a Inu Yasha que tenia que seguir avanzado. Me rei animicamente cuando lo escuche maldecir al conductor de junto.  
Otro transcurso paso en silencio, solo atenuado por la suave musica de fondo. Y asi fue como nos detuvimos.

-Bien, ya llegamos- me dijo Inu Yasha

- Me la puedo quitar ahora?- le dije tocando la venda en mis ojos.

-No, arruinarias la sorpresa- me dijo el deteniendo mi mano y besando mi mejilla tiernamente

Lo escuche salir del auto y tras breves segundos abrio la puerta de mi lado, extendi mi mano y el la tomo firmemente. Sali del auto cuidadosamente, pero al no ver donde pisaba mi pie se torcio un poco, lo que causo que tropezara.  
Por suerte Inu Yasha me tenia bien agarrada y detuvo mi caida, lo que nos dejo aun mas cerca el uno del otro.

-Kagome...- el modo en el que decia mi nombre me enloquecia. Ya no podia esperar a ver que tenia preparado.

-Gracias, Inu- le dije sonriendo, aunque sin poderlo ver aun.

-No es nada, entremos quieres?- dijo el con un tono arrogante y dulce que solo me dedicaba a mi.

-Claro, no puedo esperar mas- y tomandolo de la mano lo segui por donde quiera que me llevara.

Despues de haber caminado un poco mas, pude reconocer que entramos a un ascensor. Eso me extra o y a la vez me asusto un poco. No queria imaginarme que el me hubiera llevado a.  
Sacudi esos pensamientos de mi. Despues de todo, habia sido yo la que se lo habia dicho. Era ahora o nunca. Si el queria hacerlo, bueno yo tambien lo queria, asi que lucharia con todas mis fuerzas contra mi misma y mis miedos.  
El elevador se detuvo pocos segundos despues de que divague en mis pensamientos, ambos salimos de alli. Mis oidos se encontraban atentos ante culquier ruido por mas minimo que fuera. Ansiaba encontrarme pronto con la sorpresa que Inu me habia preparado. Y tras seguir en el camino a oscuras un poco mas, escuche la voz de Inu Yasha.

-Puedes quitartela ahora- me dijo poniendose detras de mi y tomandome por los hombros.

Lentamente dirigi mis manos hacia el nudo que sostenia la venda detras de mi nuca. Lo desate tirando de un extremo y mis ojos se encotraron con algo mejor de lo que habia esperado.

No estabamos en ningun restaurante caro, ni en ningun hotel igual de excentrico. Estabamos en el departamento de Inu Yasha, que estaba lleno de velas rojas que desprendian un suave aroma relajante, y cuyo brillo, junto con el de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana era suficiente para no dejar la habitacion en penumbras.

- Te gusta?- me pregunto el, admirado por mi fasinacion.

-Mas que eso, me encanta- le respondi mirando sus ojos dorados con amor devoto.

-Y aun no has visto lo mejor- me dijo encantado

Me guio atravez de la sala hacia su habitacion, cosa que hizo llover los recuerdos sobre mi anterior visita. Su habitacion se encontraba de igual manera solo alumbrada por las velas alrededor.  
Todo propinaba un ambiente por demas romantico, excelente para la ocasion. Pero hubo un detalle que no habia notado y que era el principal motivo de Inu Yasha para llevarme alli.  
En la ocasion anterior no habia reparado en la magnificente terraza que habia en el extremo del cuarto de Inu Yasha. El noto mi sorpresa, pero no detuvo su andar hacia el dicho lugar.  
Cuando pude vislumbrarlo mejor, mi sorpresa y ansias se incrementaron en sobre manera.

En el centro de la terraza habia una peque a mesa, preparada solo para dos. Habia una charola cubierta que desprendia un aroma delicioso.  
Mi estomago gru o y eso me hizo avergonzarme mucho, de inmediato el color carmin invadio mi cara. Sin embargo, eso solo divertio a Inu Yasha. Me dedico una sonrisa y despreocupado me dijo:

-Yo tambien tengo hambre, y quiero probar a mis chefs personales- me acomodo en la silla y la ci io a la mesa caballerosamente.

- Chefs personales?- pregunte intrigada por su tono divertido

-Si, No te imaginas a dos en personal?- dijo el sentandose en la silla proxima.

-Ya veo- le dije sonriendo al imaginarme a nuestros mejores amigos organizando todo.

-Bien, pues A comer se ha dicho!- y diciendo eso retiro la cubierta de la charola.

Lo que encontramos me hizo vacilar un momento. En la gran bandeja de comida no habia otra cosa que no fueran camarones, ostiones o almejas. Mis amigos se la habian ingeniado de nuevo y nos habian tendido otra ingeniosa jugarreta.  
Una cosa era la cita anterior, pero comida afrodisiaca. Esos dos estaban mentalmente enfermos. Mire a Inu Yasha esperando encontrar una cara igual de perpleja que la mia, sin embargo el ya se encontraba desgustando un marisco y sumergiendo otro en un recipiente con adereso.  
Se veia tan lindo comiendo desesperadamente que me incito a probar la comida. Afrodisiacos o no, me moria de hambre y si el acto se daba... ayudarian mucho en mi.  
De nuevo me golpee mentalmente por esos pensamientos pervertidos y con una sonrisa dirigida a Inu tome un ostion que venia acompa ado de una salsa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No habia experimentado enamormiento alguno comparado con lo que sentia por Inu Yasha. Mi mirada se hayaba solo en sus ojos. Mi mano se encontraba entrelazada a la suya. Y mis labios no podian haber estado mas hinchados dado los apasionados besos que nos propinabamos.  
Uno al otro nos demostrabamos el profundo amor que sentiamos. Nuestros cuerpos ya no obedecian la mente, se basaban en nuestros deseos. Lentamente los besos apasionados incrementaron su ritmo e intensidad. Las caricias de Inu Yasha a mi espalda me causaban escalofrios cada vez mas intensos.  
Mis piernas temblaban a pesar de que estaba sentada, mi respiracion se estaba agitando e Inu Yasha no estaba mejor que yo.

Aun temblando Inu Yasha se separo de mi y me contemplo con sus ojos ambares. Sus ojos me mostraban un profundo amor, combinados sutilmente con el brillo de la pasion.  
Inu Yasha se levanto de su silla y yo imite su movimiento. Me abrazo por la cintura y lei su peticion inmediatamente. Me aterre nuevamente ya que los recuerdos me bombardearon, pero ese abrazo me daba confianza.  
Me sustuve en puntillas para decirle a Inu al oido:

-Estoy lista-

El me miro con mas amor aun, me abrazo con mayor fuerza pero sin ser brusco y sin dejar de abrazarme ambos entramos a su habitacion.  
Ya no podia existir el miedo en mi, mi confiaza plena estaba en Inu Yasha. Confiaba en el y sobre todo... Confiaba en su amor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No podia describir con excactitud las cosas que habian pasado la noche anterior. No sabia si en verdad habian sido los efectos de esa comida. No tenia ni idea de en que momento mi cuerpo no obedecio a mi cerebro.  
No supe en que instante perdi la cordura y el objeto de mi visita. No hable con Inu Yasha, ni le conte sobre lo que me habia pasado con Naraku. Pero para ser sincera, ya no hacia falta... Porque mi amor por Inu Yasha es mas fuerte e intenso que cualquier miedo o sombra del pasado. Podia estar segura de una unica cosa, de que esa noche se habia vuelto la mejor de mi vida.

Abri los ojos perezosamente y me encontre con unos de color dorado sin igual. Me acomode mejor en la cama buscando comodidad, comodidad que encontre solo cuando el me sostuvo entre sus brazos.  
Sonrei traviesamente, como una ni a que acaba de hacer una travesura. Y los gratos momentos de la noche juntos llenaron el ambiente.

-Inu Yasha Taisho, tienes idea de la gravedad de tus actos?- le dije en tono bromista

-No, se orita. Dicte mi sentencia- me respondio

-Por haber hecho a esta bella joven enamorarse tan perdidamente en solo 2 dias, por haber sido el causante de sus angustias, por haberse vuelto el due o de su cuerpo.  
y sobre todo por haberla hecho la mujer mas feliz en la faz de la tierra... te condeno a...

-Kag...- dijo el un poco serio.

-Dime- le dije ofuscada por su interrupcion cuando iba la mejor parte.

Senti a Inu Yasha erguirse y yo hice lo mismo. Intente ver su rostro, pero lo tenia agachado. En ese instante me preocupe mucho.  
-Kagome... no se como decirte esto- me dijo el

- Que cosa?- le dije preocupada

Los malos pensamientos invadieron mi ser. Y si el no queria nada serio conmigo? Y si el solo habia buscado una noche desde el principio?  
Eso me dejaria destrozada nuevamente, sobre todo porque yo estaba por demas segura que lo amaba.

-Kagome... veras... yo...-

-Anda, no importa. Dime lo que sea- le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando ocultar mi tristeza.

-No se si sea lo mejor en este momento- me dijo aun mas serio

Suficiente. Esto era demasiado para mi pobre mente. Era injusto para mi corazon, pero... yo tenia la culpa en cierta forma.

-Llevmos poco tiempo de conocernos... y creo que esto fue una locura porque...-

- Porque que?- le dije. Mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse imaginando el momento en el que el me dijera que todo habia sido un desliz.

-Kagome, creo que es el momento de poner las cosas en claro y... quiero decirte algo muy importante...- dijo el seriamente

Oh, no. Ahi venia el momento. Senti mi cuerpo flaquear nuevamente. No soportaria la misma situacion nuevamente.

Inu Yasha vacilo un poco y pude vislumbrar a medias como movio un poco la almohada. Ese gesto no tuvo sentido para mi. Acaso me arrojaria la almohada o algo asi?  
Me sacudi mentalmente ya que hasta en mis momentos mas tristes pensaba solo tonterias.

-Kagome... yo...- me dio la impresion de que Inu Yasha estaba nervioso.

-...- ya no sabia ni que decir, mi vista se nublaba y mi rostro agachado se surmergia mas con cada palabra.

-quiero decirte que...-

-Anda, no pasa nada...- le dije moviendo los hombros un poco, pero sin subir la vista.

-Kagome Higurashi... Me concederias el honor de ser mi esposa?- dijo Inu Yasha finalmente

Alce la vista rapidamente tanto que en otras condiciones me hubiera roto el cuello. Mire a Inu Yasha con mis ojos cubiertos de lagrimas.  
El sontenia una diminuta caja negra con un hermoso anillo de oro blanco en su interior. Me quede estatica, perpleja, sin habla. No me habia imaginado esta posibilidad ni en mis mas locas alucinaciones.

- Que dices?- me dijo Inu Yasha encantado por mi sorpresa

- Siiii!!!!! Si, acepto!!- le grite lanzandome a sus brazos.

No podia encontrarme mas feliz que ahora, la preposicion me habia tomado desprevenida, pero era lo que mas deseaba. Nada podia mejorar mi vida mas que ahora...

Es increible como te puedes enamorar de alguien con solo verlo. Unos pensarian que es pura pasion lo que se siente, hasta yo llegue a pensarlo alguna vez.  
Sin embargo, ahora se que pensar eso es un error. Una persona te puede cautivar con solo un instante, con solo un gesto, con una palabra... o con una mirada de color dorado.

Tenia muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchoooooo que contarle a Sango...

o.o.o.o.o Continuaraaa o.o.o.o.o

Hoolaaa miis hermosas y hermosos lectores!! ^^

Uhhhh, me perdi muy severamente en el sendero de la vida no creen?? jeje Disculpen de antemano la tardanza, en serio tenia muchas ganas de actualizar pero mi cansada rutina me dejaba muerta en las noches y sin vida social los fines de semana T.T

Como sea, tarde pero seguro aqui esta la continuacioon!! De nuevo me diculpo si hay faltas de ortografiia o letras desapareciidas, me koncentrare en desaparecer esoo!!

Y ahora... analizemos el capii!!

Ohhhhh por diios!! No creiia que mi mente estuviiera tan atrofiiada!! XD jejeje y como no se ecribir lemon... deje el momento a medias... ahhhh, una disculpa por eso.  
Intentare escribir un lemon sin desangrarme en el intentoo!! XD

Al final Kag ya no le konto a Inu su tragika historia... pero komo veran ni falta hizoo!! XD jejeje

Y con la preposicion!! Ohhhh cielos!! ^^ Que hermoso es el amoor no creen?? =)

Que dira Sango kuando Kag le kuente? K dira Miroku kuando Inu le kuente? Sera un bodorrio doble?  
Habra mucho alkohol y komiida en las pachangas? En verdad sirven los afrodisiakos? (eso no tiiene nada k ver kon el fiic) -kallate konciienciia!! -

jejeje, Ahhh siip!! Quiero deciirles que los proxiimos capiis se pondran mas emocionantes, ya que aun no olviido el peke o detallito de Kikyo!  
Ohhh, siip... Solo espero poder publicar sin tanta demora...

Siin mas... agradesco los reviews!! ^^

Graxiias a...

KaoruLuxClyne24: Amiiwa!! Muxas graxiias por tu liindo komentariioo!! ^^ Graxiias x tu paciienciia, espero te agrade el capii!!

Setsuna17: Graxiias por tu review!! ^^ Espero te guste el capii!! ^^

MRS Taisho-Potter: Amiiwiitaa!! Jejeje Muuxxas graxiias x tu bello review!! Me alegra mucho k te alegre mii fiic!! ^^ Me halagas muchoo!! =D Espero disfrutes el capii, sinceramente kreo k me kedo un pokoo flojoo pero prometo mejorar en el proxiimoo!! =)

Sele-Thebest: Seleee!! *-* Amiiwa, graxiias por tu review. Y por tu apoyo y por ser mi amiiwa sele!! ^^ Buskare el problema, komo no tenwoo word tenwoo k usar el block de notas!! jeje Kreo k es por eso por lo k se borran las letras... pero de ser necesario usare un internet para k los kapiis salgan kompletoos!! ^^ Espero te guste el kapii y perdon por las letras k no aparecen!! =(

Chie Abi: Uhhhh!! nueva lektora!! ^^ Muchas graxiias por tu review!! Akii esta el nuevo kapii y espero te agrade!!

Y a todas las personiitas k se toman su tiempo para leer graxiias de iwaal manera!!

Tratare de aktualiizar lo mas antes posiible... pero no aseguro nada debiido a k el lunes iniciio mis examenes parciiales!! T_T Seran 2 laaaaargass semanas!! T_T

Como sea, graxiias por su apoyo y paciienciia!! ^^

Xaaaaauuuuuuuzzzz!!

*.*.*.* Kyome-chan *.*.*.*


	6. Confianza destruida

"Confianza"

Disclaimer: Inu y compañía no me pertenecen, sino créanme que de antemano hubiera matado a la muerta!! Muahaha

Naaaa, como sea, son creación de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para recrear esta idea loca salida de mi mente atrofiada sin ningún fin lucrativo y/o en beneficio propio.

Este capii me costo algo de trabajo, y se que muchas querrán matarme después de leerlo, pero era un drama necesario!! jeje

Weno, espero les guste y ya saben... Comentarios al finaaal...!!

Continuamos!! ^^

Capitulo 6

"Confianza destruida"

Se oyó un grito que hizo saltar del susto a más de uno en el parque. Dos jóvenes mujeres reían felizmente, compartiendo la dicha que embriagaba a ambas.

Amigas desde la infancia, habían compartido risas, lagrimas, dichas, tristezas y un sin fin de locuras en su consagrada amistad y ahora, ambas se encontraban viviendo la dicha de estar a punto de casarse.

-¿Como fue Kag? ¡¡Cuéntamelo todo amiga!!- le dijo emocionada Sango. Su trabajo como mejor amiga y como cupido entre su hermana postiza y su recién amigo Inu Yasha había dado los frutos esperados por ella y su prometido.

-¡¡Ahhhh amiga!! ¡¡Fue como un sueño!! No era lo que yo esperaba, me sorprendió totalmente, pero fue tan... ¡¡no se ni como describírtelo!!- y soltó un grito ahogado.

-Me alegro tanto por ti Kag, es justo lo que te mereces. Ya no recuerdo la última vez que te vi tan feliz- le dijo Sango a su mejor amiga.

-Yo si lo recuerdo Sango- dijo nostálgica Kagome

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cuando fue?- le pregunto inocentemente Sango

-Cuando Naraku me pidió ser su novia...- Kagome soltó una sonrisa amarga. Realmente su relación con Naraku había sido bonita, placentera y sobre todo inocente. Al menos de su parte, la guardaba como una memoria muy hermosa de su juventud, pese a todo el daño que le había ocasionado.

-Bueno, Kag... Eso... ya paso. ¡¡Anímate, nos vamos a casar!!- le dijo Sango tratando de animarla.

Sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano, ya que Kagome dejo su melancolía de lado y siguió riendo con su amiga observando el hermoso anillo que se encontraba en su mano.

La vida no podría ser mejor en estos momentos. Nada podría arruinar su felicidad.

O al menos eso creía ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En las afueras de la ciudad un detective entregaba a una joven un sobre. La joven se debatía entre abrir o no el paquete, ya sospechaba acerca del contenido del mismo.

Finalmente decidió abrirlo encontrándose con la evidencia que buscaba.

En el sobre habían varias fotos en las que se veía a Inu Yasha acompañado de una mujer. Ambos reían y se veían felices. Ese era el motivo por el que la pobretona de Ayame se había puesto así.

Inu Yasha tenía ahora una noviecita y Ayame no quería que les arruinara su jueguito. Lastima, porque Inu Yasha había sido de ella desde el primer día que lo conoció.

No iba a permitir que el amor de su vida se lo robara otra pobretona igual que Ayame, ya había sido suficiente. Observo más detenidamente a la joven de las fotografías. Había algo en ella que se le hacia familiar.

Busco entre los demás documentos y hayo lo que buscaba. La información de esa joven.

-Kagome Higurashi, 22 años, vive sola con su gato, universitaria, estudiante ejemplar de la carrera de contaduría... blah blah blah- Kikyo hizo un mueca de asco y cerro el folder de golpe- Bien, pandroza, quisiste jugar con fuego, jugaremos- finalizo Kikyo con rabia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La tarde con Sango paso de manera amena, regrese más feliz que antes a mi departamento. Abrí la puerta y me encontré tarareando una canción mientras subía las escaleras.

Mi vida había cambiado radicalmente en tan solo unas semanas, hacia unos días me encontraba perdida en mi monotonía y ahora, me iba a casar con el hombre que casi me atropella.

La vida puede ser muy irónica. A veces estamos sumidos en las más profundas depresiones y justo después nos encontramos en las cumbres de la felicidad.

Entre a mi cuarto y me tumbe en mi cama, donde Buyo llego momentos después y se acurruco en mi vientre.

-Gatito flojo- le dije yo sonriendo y jugando con una de sus orejitas. Y fue cuando note que había un mensaje en la contestadora.

Me senté en la cama con un movimiento y presione el botón para reproducirlo. En ese momento me lleno la tristeza.

-Kag, soy yo, Sota. ¿Como has estado hermana? Tal vez te extrañe el motivo de mi llamada, hace años que no nos vemos o sabemos algo de ti... Ya es momento de que regreses hermana... nuestra madre... ha fallecido Kag, y... no se que mas decir Kagome, solo espero que al menos por este motivo te atrevas a volver...

Me quede helada en el momento en que esas palabras cayeron sobre mí. Sentí un agujero en el pecho que me dolía cada vez que respiraba. Mi madre, mi mamá... ella no podía estar muerta, no podía... Lo último que sentí fue una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abrí los ojos y la luz me deslumbro. Reconocí el lugar de inmediato, estaba en mi cuarto, justo en el lugar donde había perdido el conocimiento. Mire alrededor sin esperar a nadie más que mi gato junto a mí, pero mi mirada se topo con un ámbar que ilumino su rostro al verme mejor.

-Kag, amor mío ¿Que ocurrió?- me dijo con voz serena pero semblante preocupado

-Yo...- dude un momento, tratando de mitigar el dolor creciente en mi pecho, pero no pude más y solo hice lo que mis instintos me dictaban- ¡¡Inu Yasha!!- lo abrace con fuerza y las lagrimas surcaron mi rostro en seguida.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí- dijo el correspondiendo mi abrazo y acariciando mi espalda- Cuéntame, ¿Que sucedió?

-Inu Yasha- dije entre sollozos- mi mamá, mi mamá- no podía articular frases debido al sentimiento de mi llanto- mi madre murió- logre al fin decir

-...- no dijo nada, tan solo me aferro más fuerte a su pecho y no dijo ni una sola palabra después.

Lo ultimo que alcancé a escuchar fue como me dijo que durmiera, el estaría conmigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No tenía el valor, pero tenia que hacerlo. Inu Yasha llamo a Miroku por teléfono y el hablo con Sango sobre lo de mi madre.

Mi amiga iría conmigo a la vieja casa de mis padres y eso me reconfortaba en demasía, ya que yo sola no hubiera durado ni un segundo en ese ambiente.

Antes de irme hablé por teléfono con Inu Yasha, no podría ir con nosotras por motivos de trabajo, sin embargo podía sentir su apoyo aunque me faltara su compañía.

Temprano por la mañana Sango paso a mi casa para irnos juntas, habría que tomar un autobús en la estación central para llegar a tiempo al sepelio, que se llevaría a cabo al medio día. Me quedaría unos días en mi antiguo pueblo, no me harían nada mal antes de la ceremonia, además tenía mucho sin estar allí, calculaba que con tres días sería más que suficiente, tampoco quería acostumbrarme mucho a ese ambiente de nuevo.

Mientras abordábamos el autobús tuve una mala sensación, como de estar siendo observada, pero no le preste atención y subí al trasporte junto con Sango, seguramente eran mis nervios por reencontrarme con el mundo que creí haber dejado atrás…

El viaje era largo, dos largas horas en autobús para después tomar un taxi que me llevara del centro de la ciudad a la antigua zona donde solía vivir, estaba algo cansada y sin más por hacer decidí descansar un poco, observe a Sango que iba a mi lado viendo la película que transmitían en el camión, mis ojos comenzaron a pesar mucho y sin darme cuenta en menos de un minuto estaba profundamente dormida.

Todo estaba borroso, pero podía distinguir las figuras a mi alrededor. Las personas lloraban y una mujer sollozaba profundamente a mi lado. Volví mi rostro a la derecha y me encontré con el reflejo de una joven de no más de 15 años, esa joven era yo y ese lugar era la funeraria, el día de la muerte de mi padre.

Mire a mi mamá y justo en el momento en que me devolvió la mirada todo se tornó negro y le escena dio un brinco, para llevarme a otro lugar.

Este lugar era un departamento, sencillo pero sofisticado, lo reconocí al instante, era el departamento de los padres de Naraku, me encontraba de nuevo en él, sentí un intenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo, justo cuando otro golpe me dio de lleno en el rostro, vi el semblante de quien alguna vez fue mi novio, y la escena cambio de nuevo.

En esta ocasión me encontré en mi antiguo cuarto, empacando todo en una vieja maleta.

Estaba furiosa con mi madre, estaba furiosa con todo el mundo, recordé los motivos. No hacía mucho del funeral de papá, cuando esa tarde regresé de la escuela encontré a mi madre besándose con uno de mis tíos, el hermano de mi padre.

Simplemente no pude soportarlo y salí de allí, jure nunca más volver. Y sobre todo, jure nunca perdonar a mi madre por lo que había hecho.

Me despertó una mano en mi hombro, era Sango que se había preocupado por mi inquietud entre sueños, le sonreí tímidamente y le dije que había tenido un mal sueño, nada de secretos para mi amiga, pero no le dije nada más.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casi al medio día nos encontrábamos llegando a mi antigua residencia, la casa no había cambiado en nada, seguía allí, tan monumental tan… aprisionante.

Color marfil, dos plantas, ventanas grandes y de vistas pronunciadas; la prisión de mi adolescencia.

Mis pasos se fueron haciendo pausados y torpes mientras continuaba con mi avance. Sango me veía con extrañeza pero no tuvo el valor para preguntarme mi estado, era demasiado obvio que yo no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación.

Mientras me acerque a la puerta comencé a marearme, pero Sango me sostuvo y con un abrazo sentí que la seguridad me inundaba y decidí entrar en la estancia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La pobretona de Kagome se había ido de viaje, mejor para mí. Me facilitaría las cosas mucho más que si hubiera estado presente.

Sólo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para actuar, Inu Yasha sería sólo mío y de nadie más.

Con mi simple presencia en su oficina bastaría para dejarle las cosas claras acerca de nosotros y la intrusa en la relación.

Sintiéndome satisfecha de mi misma entre en el gran edificio de las corporaciones Taisho, esta noche la pobretona perdería y yo, me quedaría por fin con Inu Yasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El ambiente era tan tenso que podrías haberlo cortado con un cuchillo. En cuanto puse un pie dentro toda mi familia me observó con una mirada reprochante que no pude soportar ni un minuto más.

Sango compartía mi opinión acerca de sólo quedarnos para el sepelio y regresar de inmediato a la ciudad.

Ambas salimos a tomar un respiro, lo necesitábamos. No sabía cómo poder agradecer a Sango el favor, mi amiga no tenía porque soportar esos tratos por parte de mi familia, sin en cambio, ella estaba allí conmigo, brindándome su apoyo incondicional, me abrumo el sentimiento y los ojos se me aguaron, pero me contuve, no me convenía demostrar vulnerabilidad frente a las personas que me mal miraban a mi y a Sango.

Para mitigar la frustración decidí llamar a Inu Yasha, eso me consolaría y daría el valor para soportar hasta que el día terminará y pudiera regresar a casa.

Tome mi celular y con un rápido tecleo el sonido de la llamada se escuchó por la bocina, espere paciente a que Inu Yasha atendiera, pero no fue así…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entrar a la oficina no fue difícil, seduciendo un poco al guardia de la recepción.

Inu Yasha se encontraba atendiendo a un importante extranjero por lo que me encontré sola en su despacho. Una oportunidad así no se deja pasar, por lo que aprovecharía.

De pronto escuché un sonido, observé el celular de Inu Yasha vibrando en su escritorio, lo tomé y la pantalla identifico el número como "Kag".

Maldita, no permitiría que interfiriera de nuevo, así que tomé el celular de Inu Yasha y lo guardé en mi bolsa, había sacado suficiente provecho de la situación por lo que salí de esa oficina, no sin antes botar a la basura una foto de Inu Yasha y Kagome juntos en una fiesta, me dieron nauseas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando entre a mi oficina note en el ambiente un extraño perfume, me dio la impresión de conocer esa esencia, pero estaba más preocupado por Kagome y su retorno que no debatí más en ello.

Busqué por todos lados mi móvil, pero no di con él. Salí a interrogar a Miroku, pero como siempre, no había estado al tanto de lo sucedido, estúpido móvil se había extraviado y no recordaba el lugar.

Creí haberlo dejado en mi escritorio, pero últimamente no sabía ni donde traía la cabeza, por lo que lo más seguro era que lo hubiera dejado en casa de Kagome el día que la fui a visitar.

Sin más, me volví al trabajo. Cuanto más pronto concluyera más pronto podría ir con Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La estúpida pobretona siguió llamando varias veces más en las próximas 3 horas. Y como era de esperar, no contesté ninguna llamada.

Ahora faltaba sólo una última tarea de mi detective, esperar la llegada de la pobretona.

Como invocado por el pensamiento mi detective llamó a la puerta, hice que Yaken lo hiciera entrar y me entregó algo pendiente que me ayudaría a terminar de una vez por todas con Kagome e Inu Yasha.

Sonreí maliciosamente con la expresión de triunfo en mi rostro, esto acabaría más pronto de lo que creía, me levanté de mi diván y me dirigí a mi guarda ropa, llevaría algunas cosas, tomé un bolso y salí dispuesta a devolver un celular ajeno, entrega a domicilio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sepelio no pudo ser peor, mis familiares me veían aun peor que cuando llegué, Sango compartía mi incomodidad pero ella no decía nada, tal vez por respeto a mi propia confusión.

Varias de mis primas lloraban sin consuelo sobre la tumba, mi hermano, recién llegado de la escuela sostenía a una de mis tías que se encontraba al pie de la fosa mirando como el ataúd bajaba lentamente.

Yo no podía llorar, sentía muy profundamente la pena, pero ya fuera por las miradas de desprecio o por mi fuero interno terco hacia el llanto, que las lágrimas no salían.

Sentí el abrazo reconfortante de Sango cuando solté un sollozo ahogado, pero las lágrimas seguían sin salir.

La lluvia llegó de improvisto para dejar paso a la despedida de todos. Poco a poco mis familiares se fueron, uno a uno. Pero algo me mantenía atada a ese lugar, mis pies no se movían ni un centímetro.

Cuando al fin quedamos sólo Sango y yo las rodillas me temblaron, me arrodille ante la tumba fría de mi madre y llore a lágrima viva.

Mi amiga estaba junto a mi, abrazándome, protegiéndome de todo el mundo que se derrumbaba ante mis ojos. Mi familia me odiaba y mi madre había muerto. Yo nunca le había pedido perdón, y ahora ya no estaba.

-¡¡¡Mamá!!! ¡¡Mamá, perdóname!! ¡¡Perdóname mamita!!- más sollozos y lágrimas perdidas entre gotas de lluvia quedaban sembradas junto con el la vida de mi madre.

Sango me tomó por lo hombros y me apartó de ese lugar, juntas nos regresamos a mi antigua casa solamente para cambiarnos y regresar al centro antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

Abordamos el autobús y traté de llamar nuevamente a Inu Yasha...

El celular marcaba, pero nadie me contestaba...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegamos entrado el atardecer a la ciudad, Sango me acompaño a mi casa y me dejo recostada en mi cama. Acomodo mis cosas, me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dejo alli.

La pena aminoró con el viaje, en cierta forma era algo que tenía pendiente pero que ya no me atormentaría más.

Decidí llamar a Inu Yasha nuevamente, pero de nuevo nadie contestó la llamada.

No pude soportarlo ni un minuto más. ¿Y si algo malo le había ocurrido? Salí corriendo hacia su casa, sólo llevando conmigo mi celular.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegué al departamento de Inu Yasha antes que él, y puse manos a la obra en mi plan.

Según el informe de mi detective la pobretona llegaría en cualquier momento, la angustia la había carcomido y en este preciso instante iba a encontrarse con Inu Yasha en su departamento.

La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente y fue cuando escuche el sonido del elevador, ya fuera Inu Yasha o Kagome, yo salía ganando.

Pero decidí esconderme para notar quién era, me escondí en la habitación continua. Cuando el cerrojo abrió, supe que se trataba de Inu Yasha. Esto me daba la victoria.

Inu Yasha entró cansinamente a su departamento, se quitó el saco, se aflojo la corbata y se desabrochó algunos botones de la camisa. Parecía que cooperaba inconscientemente con mi plan.

Llamaron a la puerta a los pocos minutos, mientras Inu Yasha estaba en la cocina. Supe que se trataba de la pobretona, esto iba a la perfección.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando al fin llegué al departamento, me encontraba más que exhausta, pero llamé a la puerta esperando respuestas de mi prometido por su ausencia en un momento de necesidad.

Me abrió la puerta impresionado por mi presencia. Note que se encontraba de lo más cómodo y que mis preocupaciones había sido en vano meramente.

Las emociones me nublaban todo el cuerpo, por un lado, la tristeza que hasta hace unas horas sentía, por otro, la preocupación disipada por ver a Inu Yasha sano y salvo frente a mi, y por otro el coraje y frustración por su repentina desaparición.

-Kagome, amor ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó un tanto confuso- Creí que tú y Sango llegaban hasta el Domingo-

-Si, yo también pero...- no pude hablar más, pues una figura femenina dentro captó mi atención.

-Inu Yasha, cariño. ¿Ya vienes a la cama?- esa mujer desconocida lo abrazó por la espalda ante mi gesto impresionado.

-¿¿Inu Yasha?? ¿¿¡¡Qué significa esto!!??- le dije mirándolo con rabia.

-¡¡Kagome!! Espera, yo... ¡¡puedo explicarlo!!- me dijo nervioso. Mire que la desconocida me dirigía una mirada autosuficiente llena de presunción. La odie con todo mi ser, sólo por ese gesto.

-¡¡Bien, pues explícale entonces!!- la ira me llenaba toda en ese momento, junto con la desepción por ser tan idiota.

-Bueno... yo...- lo notaba confuso, pero eso me demostraba qué no sabía ni qué decir. Lo había descubierto y no había nada más por decir.

-Me acabas de destruir Inu Yasha Taisho, acabas de destruir a la estúpida que creyó que la amabas.

Bien, pues... al ver que prefieres estar con tu...-le lancé una mirada llena de rencor a la tipa que lo abrazaba- amiga, me largó de aquí. Que seas muy feliz Taisho- y con todo mi coraje le arroje su sortija a la cara.

-¡¡Kagomee!! ¡¡Espera Kagome!!- gritó desesperadamente detrás de mí. Pero yo no volví el rostro.

-Inu Yasha, espera amor mío- dijo Kikyo sujetándolo.

-¡¡Suéltame desgraciada!!- Inu Yasha dirigió su mirada llena de odio a esa mujer que había arruinado todo con Kagome. Y cuando ella lo soltó corrió tras la mujer que amaba y que acababa de herir terriblemente, todo por esa maldita de Kikyo.

-¡¡Kagome, espera!!- me grito a mis espaldas cuando casi llegaba al elevador. Rápidamente subí a él y rogué por que las puertas fueran más rápidas.

Justo en el momento en que las puertas se cerraron, pude ver que Inu Yasha llegaba, llevaba una lágrima en sus ojos dorados, opacos y tristes.

Pero mi alma ya no estaba para sus mentiras, mi alma estaba deshecha. Mi alma estaba muerta en vida.

Cuando salí de ese lugar me dirigí a la estación de taxis, iría con la única persona capaz de consolarme a estas alturas, Sango.

Mi celular no había dejado de sonar ni un solo momento en todo ese trayecto. No necesitaba ver el remitente para saber de quién era la llamada.

Le dirigí una mirada a la pantalla y apagué el celular. Me dieron ganas de arrojarlo al basurero, pero el móvil no tenía la culpa de nada.

Entre Inu Yasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi ya no existía nada...

o.o.o.o.o Continuaraaa o.o.o.o.o

¡¡¡¡¡Hoooooolaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

He vuelto!! No estaba muerta!! No andaba de parranda!! jejeje

Una disculpa de antemano a todos por abandonar mi historia, pero si supieran!! jeje

Mi computadora se vió infectada por un virus, y alli murieron varios archivos, entre ellos la continuación de mi fiic T_T Luego, la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo, con decirles que acabo de terminar mis parciales y ya comienzan los globalees!! Noooo!!

Pero ya recuperé mi lap!! Y reescribí el capítulo!! Y creo que no reprobaré ninguna materia!! XD

Espero no haber tardado demasiado como para quedarme sin lectores, prometo no desaparecer por tanto tiempo!!

Siin más, analicemos el capii!!

Ohhhh!! por dios!! No se ni qué hice pero lo hiiceee!! Los separé!! Muahahaha!!

Sólo espero poder arreglar mis desastres!! XD jejeje

Y bueno, quiero dedicar el capii a las personiitas que me alentaron a seguir mi historia, entre ellas mi amiga Sele que me insistió muchoo!! jejeje Muchas graciias Sele!! ^^

Y tambiien a mii amiga Diiana (Sango) y a mii amiiga Ana (Kikyo) k las keloo muuxxoo!!

A Diiana por tu kumple de hace poko amiiwa y a Aniita xk es mañana!! XD jejeje

Agradesko sus reviews a....

**Setsuna 17**: Graciias por tu review, perdón por el largo abandono!! Pero aquii estoy de nuevo y espero te agrade el capiitulo!!

**MRS Taisho Potter**: Amiigaa!! Cielos, en verdad que te debo una disculpa, mi fiiel lectora y la abandono tantoo tiiempo. Espero te agrade el capiitulo!!!

**Sele-TheBest**: Amiiga Sele!! Justamente leii tu mensaje!! jeje Muchas graciias por recordarme mii historiia, espero te guste el capii!! ^^ Te has ganado un dibujiitoo!! jejeje =D

**aya-pame-kagxinu**: Maniita hermosa!! Graciias por tu review, espero te agrade el capii!! Te quiero mucho loquiita!!

**Scarleth Rose**: Ahhh!! Una nueva lectora!! *.* jejeje Graciias por los halagos y graciias por tu suerte!! en verdad me siirviio!! jejeje =P -(sii, klaro!! reprobaste 3 parciiales)- Kallate konciienciia!! Hubieran siido más de no haber siido por las buenas vibras!!

jejeje

Me pondre a eskribiir para aktualiizar pronto!!

Oiigan, alwiien ama tantoo komo yo Kanketsu- Hen??? *.* jejeje

Cuiidense muchoo!!

Xauuuuuuuuzzzzz!!

*.*.*.*.* Kyome-chan *.*.*.*.*


	7. Confianza en el destino

"Confianza"

Disclaimer: Inu y compañía no me pertenecen, sino créanme que de antemano hubiera matado a la muerta!! Muahaha

Naaaa, como sea, son creación de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para recrear esta idea loca salida de mi mente atrofiada sin ningún fin lucrativo y/o en beneficio propio.

Capitulo 7

"Confianza en el destino"

Inu Yasha. Su rostro, sus ojos dorados, su voz seductora y profunda. Tan perfecto y sublime, Inu Yasha. Mi amado Inu Yasha. Pero él ya no era más mi amado Inu Yasha. Esa desconocida me había abierto los ojos a mi realidad. Mis sentimientos me habían cegado y lo único que me quedaba de mi anterior compromiso era el mal sabor de boca, acompañado por la sensación de haber sido usada.

Un amor consumado en tan sólo unos días no puede ser, simplemente no es posible. Ya sea porque hay que conocer más a la otra persona, o tal vez no es conveniente apresurarse demasiado a la emoción del momento.

Esos pensamientos no me servían de nada ahora que lloraba apoyada en el hombro de Sango, llevaba poco más de una hora en la misma situación y en todo ese rato Sango no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Ella era más que una mejor amiga, debía ser mi ángel guardián.

No preguntó el motivo de mi llanto, tan sólo me abrazó, me cobijo con una manta, me sirvió un chocolate caliente y la próxima la había pasado secando mis lágrimas y consolando mis sollozos.

Tras unos minutos más en esa pose los parpados me pesaron y me separé del hombro de mi amiga.

Por primera vez mi amiga se atrevió a dirigirme la palabra.

-¿Quieres hablar o prefieres esperar a mañana?- dijo tan comprensiva y asertiva como de costumbre.

-No, prefiero contarte ahora amiga. Lo menos que te debo es una explicación- respondí agachando la vista hacía el chocolate ahora frío.

Le conté cada detalle a Sango desde que me dejo en mi habitación, miraba su expresión mientras avanzaba mi historia. Sus gestos dejaban ver lo confusa y molesta que estaba, al igual que yo. Varias veces la noté con ganas de intervenir, pero paciente, esperó a que terminará mi relato.

Cuando lo hube hecho me dio otro abrazo y me sugirió descansar. Me sentí mejor después de haber desahogado mis penas, me hacía falta dormir, definitivamente este no había sido mi día.

Aunque la reacción de Sango me extraño, fue como si supiera algo que yo no.

Al igual que en mi anterior visita me instalé en el cuarto de huéspedes, lo que me trajo más recuerdos de un ojidorado. Pero no me iba a afligir por ello una vez más, ya no.

Mi amiga me dirigió una mirada comprensiva antes de apagar la luz y me dijo:

-Descansa Kag, mañana tenemos escuela. Y más nos vale estar bien.

La escuela. Lo había olvidado por completo. Ahora las tareas pendientes y prácticas inconclusas atravesaban mi pensamiento. No podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche con toda esa información procesando a mil por hora en mi cabeza.

Pero ya ni eso me importaba, lo único que quería era descansar, de ser posible me hubiera gustado tan sólo dormir eternamente. Justo como en los cuentos de princesas, pero mi realidad no era un cuento, y sabía que por más que quisiera, no lo iba a cambiar con solo desearlo.

Me hacía demasiada falta dormir, por lo que desconecté todo pensamiento de mi ser y caí en las profundidades de la inconsciencia. No esperaba que mis sueños se tornaran pesadillas...

_Una joven de largo cabello negro estaba vestida de novia, frente al espejo. Su vestido y figura la hacían la novia de ensueño. Todo en ella parecía perfecto. Mire de cerca y esa novia era yo._

_La imagen cambio y me vi a mi misma caminando al altar, la marcha nupcial inundaba la hermosa capilla y al final de la alfombra se encontraba el hombre de quién me hallaba perdidamente enamorada. Sus ojos dorados resaltaban con su perfecto traje negro. _

_Pero en ese instante la escena cambió repentinamente y un viento frío me caló, dejando todo en negro._

_Una mujer llegaba al lado de Inu Yasha al altar, y esa mujer no era yo. Era ella. Esa desconocida que había encontrado en su apartamento... Ambos me miraban con apatía y se burlaban de mi en la cara, hasta en mis sueños seguían haciéndolo..._

Un grito estremeció la casa. Mi llanto se hizo presente y los recuerdos e imágenes acerca de Inu Yasha me abrumaron.

Me sentí patética, parecía una niña pequeña que necesita dormir con sus padres para aplacar los malos sueños. Pero yo no le iba a pedir eso a Sango. No podía interrumpir su propia calma.

Respiré hondo y volví a recostarme, cerré mis ojos y caí rendida después de tanto sufrimiento, demasiado por un día...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

La mañana siguiente me despertaron dos cosas: el resplandor de los rayos del sol y las voces de Sango y Miroku charlando animadamente.

Me senté en la cama y puse más atención cuando creí escuchar mi nombre.

-Te digo Miroku que tu amigo es un dos caras y muy traicionero. En verdad lastimó a Kagome. Nunca creí que fuera capaz, lo suyo se veía tan... de ensueño. Una semana de conocerse y se iban a casar, creí que había sido un flechazo... amor a primera vista... Pero veo que me equivoqué- Sango sonaba molesta con alguien, tal vez con ella misma.

-Sanguito, amor mio, no sé qué haya pasado realmente con ellos, pero lo más probable es que sea sólo un malentendido. ¿Por qué no les damos un tiempo? Kagome debió esperar y escuchar a Inu Yasha en lugar de haber malinterpretado las cosas.

-Espera. ¿Por qué crees que Kagome debió escucharlo? Él fue el que estaba con otra mujer- Sango subió su tono de voz. Oh, no. Eso no sonaba nada bien para Miroku.

-Nena, no te enojes yo sólo...- Miroku pareció reflexionar su tono y decidió dejarlo por la paz. Demasiado tarde. Sentí lástima por él.

-Nada Miroku. Prefiero dejar esto por el momento. No quiero molestarme contigo antes de la boda. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no estoy nada contenta con Inu Yasha. Kagome es como mi hermana, la conozco de toda la vida y nunca la había visto tan ilusionada. Ni siquiera con ese inútil de Naraku. Sin duda, fuera lo que fuera Inu Yasha lastimó a Kagome y sólo por eso no voy a perdonarlo.- Sango sonó tan seria que me hizo sentir las fuerzas renovadas. Mi amiga no era eso, definitivamente era un ángel.

-¿Sabes amor? Tengo una buena idea para ti y Kagome- viró Miroku en la conversación.

-Si, ¿Cuál?- respondió Sango tratando de sonar indiferente, pero aun así note el interés de su voz.  
Hasta yo me acerqué para oír mejor la idea de Miroku.

-Bueno, es una sorpresa. Aun debo afinar los últimos detalles, pero sé que les hará bien a las dos, amor.

En fin, me voy al trabajo Sanguito. Debo golpear a alguien a petición de mi chiquita.

-Está bien, mi cielo.- Sango sonó animada. Miroku sabía como contentarla perfectamente.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con Miroku que salía por la puerta, él se limitó a sonreírme y decirme quedamente:

-Lo golpearé también por ti, Kag- y con su clásica sonrisa salió.

Fui con Sango a desayunar, y concluido eso me alisté para la Universidad. Sango de nueva cuenta me prestó algunas de sus ropas y así, ambas salimos con rumbo a la tortura diaria.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Bien, la vida siempre tiene un complot contra mi. Justamente el día que necesito la escuela para distraerme un rato es el día en que se inicia una huelga.

A las afueras del edificio universitario encontramos a Ayame, quien animadamente nos saludó.

-Sango, Kagome. ¡Qué gusto verlas!- dice con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola, Ayame- le respondé Sango de la misma manera, yo me limitó a corresponder el gesto con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué tal las cosas con Inu Yasha, Kags?- pregunta inocentemente mi amiga pelirroja.

-Este... bien, gracias, supongo.- afirmo nerviosa, pero esa pregunta me reanimo el dolor que había contenido en la mañana- Creo que mejor regreso a mi casa, Sango. No me siento muy bien.- le digo a mi amiga por lo bajo.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?- me pregunta ella, preocupada por mi estado.

-No, tranquila. Al menos sé que puedo hacer esto. Nos vemos luego amiga. Hasta luego Ayame.

-¿Fue algo que dije?- interroga Ayame a Sango.

-No tienes idea...- le contesta Sango.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

-¡¡¡Maldita sea Miroku, no estás ayudando en nada!!!- grite a todo pulmón. Mi frustración, mi coraje, mi miseria necesitaban desahogarse en algo, y siendo Miroku el objeto más próximo, estaba descargandome en él.

-Tranquilo, no es mi culpa que la arpía se apareciera en ese momento. Creí que habías dejado las cosas en claro con ella.

-Yo también lo creí, pero al parecer el capricho le entró de nuevo. Y eligió a la peor persona para cobrarse el despecho- digo con las menos en la cabeza, aminorando de alguna manera la jaqueca que me aquejaba.

-¿Y no has hablado con ella?- pregunta Miroku. Estúpida pregunta amigo.

-La he estado llamando a todas horas Miroku, pero su celular está apagado. Llamé a su casa, creyendo que había regresado pero no la he encontrado, o tal vez no quiere contestar. Como sea, empiezo a preocuparme por ella.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, ella paso la noche conmigo y Sango.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ!!?? ¿¿¡¡Por qué no me lo habías dicho!!??

-Bueno, no lo creí conveniente. Tan sólo mírate, no podrías hablar seriamente con ella en ese estado Inu Yasha. ¿Te cambiaste si quiera la ropa de ayer?

-No, pero no veo cómo eso va a ayudarme. Miroku, tienes que ayudarme. Estoy desesperado. No he podido explicarle, no la he visto. En serio necesito verla y aclarar las cosas. Sólo pido 5 minutos para hablar con ella...-

-Yo te puedo ayudar, sé como hacerlo Inu Yasha. Y de hecho, sé que me lo agradecerás.- dice confiado.

-¿Cómo?- cuestiono dubitativo.

-Bien, ¿Qué tal te caería un fin de semana con ella?- me dice con su sonrisa confiada y victoriosa.

-Miroku, eres un dios amigo.- mi rostro se ilumina ante los planes de mi hermano del alma.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- responde con falso ego y su amigable sonrisa.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Volví a mi casa desganada. Subí las escaleras casi a rastras y cada escalón se me hacía más difícil que el anterior. Mire la contestadora, 80 llamadas nuevas 50 mensajes. Todos de un sólo remitente.

No quise molestarme en escucharlos, simplemente me dirigí a mi habitación. Lejos y segura de cualquier recuerdo de Inu Yasha.

Y en ese momento el teléfono volvió a sonar. No pude ni moverme considerando quien era el que seguramente llamaba. De nueva cuenta la contestadora se activo y la voz no era de Inu Yasha. Era Sango.

_-Kag, espero que ya hayas llegado a tu casa. En cuanto escuches este mensaje llamame. Tengo buenas noticias y seguramente te alegraras. Te quiero._

Buenas noticias que me iban a alegrar. Bien, no perdía nada. Así que tomé la bocina del teléfono y presione el botón de remarcar para comunicarme con Sango.

Al instante ella contestó del otro lado.

_-Kagome. Te tengo una sorpresa._

_-Bueno, amiga. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en secundaria y tú siempre me decías que darías cualquier cosa por conocer el mar?_

-Si ¿Por qué? ¿Qué con ello?

_-Miroku tiene un amigo que trabaja en una agencia de viajes. Y nos consiguió boletos para un viaje a la playa este fin de semana, es un viaje corto pero sé que te gustara._

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Genial! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

_-Mañana por la noche. Viajaremos durante la noche y llegaremos antes del amanecer._

-Está bien. Gracias por la invitación.

_-Bien amiga, entonces te veo mañana. Estaré temprano allí para ayudarte a empacar e irnos ¿de acuerdo?. Te quiero Kag. Bye._

Un viaje a la playa. No era mala idea. Era cierto que siempre había querido conocer el mar y no me caería nada mal abandonar mis problemas y divertirme en el sol, arena.

Si, esto lo iba a disfrutar. Sólo Sango, Miroku y yo. Sin Inu Yasha.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Mi celular vibró cuando me encontraba aburrido a morir en una junta. Revise el número y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Salí al corredor tras disculparme y atendí.

-Dime, Miroku. ¿Acepto?- pregunté ansioso.

_-Si, todo de acuerdo al plan Inu Yasha. Pero déjame decirte que me costo mucho convencer a Sango._

_-¡¡Inu Yasha más te vale no arruinar las cosas o yo misma te castro!!- Sango, mi vida. Permiteme un momento, ¿si? Después lo amenazas mi cielo._

-Sango me odia cierto- un escalofrío me invadió cuando me imagine a Sango furiosa.

_-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?- dijo Miroku con sarcasmo._

-Bien, dile de mi parte que no la defraudaré. Tengo que ganarme a Kagome una vez más.

Te veo mañana Miroku y... amigo

_-¿Si?- dijo interesado_

-Gracias, te debo una- le dije sincero.

_-Si... de nada...- agregó algo impresionado por mi gesto._

Inu Yasha colgó. Este fin de semana conseguiría el perdón de su amada. Así que con el animo renovado regreso a su aburrida reunión.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

La mañana transcurrió tranquila entre mi desayuno, el aseo y jugar con Buyo. Hasta medio día que Sango llegó cargando una enorme maleta con ella.

-Vaya, ¿Por qué tanto equipaje?- pregunté curiosa.

-Bueno, son cosas mías. Sólo lo básico.

-Bien, no sé que opines de mi equipaje cuando lo veas.- le dije apenada.

-Me lo imagino, creo. Por eso, me prestaron este bebé.- y sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta dorada.

-¿Iremos de compras?- dije emocionada.

-Sip, y vamos a comprar como locas.- me animo Sango.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Mientras nos debatíamos entre un pareo lila o uno blanco el celular de Sango timbró.

-¿Bueno?¡Ah! ¡Hola mi vida! Si, aquí estamos. Si, creo que si. Aja. Claro, entonces aquí nos vemos.

Te amo, adiós.

-¿Miroku?- cuestioné aunque era muy obvio que era él.

-Ajá. Dice que pasará por nosotras en 10 minutos. Espero que estés lista amiga. Nos la vamos a pasar muy bien este fin de semana.- Sango me sonrió, pero algo en su sonrisa me hizo sospechar que sabía algo que yo no.

Paranoia. Debía comenzar a relajarme. Por este fin de semana disfrutaría de mi libertad a la universidad, a las responsabilidades y sobre todo, a los problemas del corazón.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tal y como Sango me lo dijo, al cabo de 10 minutos Miroku arribó al centro comercial. Sango lo dirigió de vuelta a mi casa para ir por nuestras maletas y en seguida partimos hacia el aeropuerto.

En el primer momento en que aborde ese avión, una fragancia conocida me lleno las fosas nasales, pero ya conocedora de mis alucinaciones abordé sin más reclamo.

Nuestros asientos estaban separados. Sango y Miroku iban unas filas detrás de mi, lo cual me pareció justo. Eran una pareja próxima al matrimonio, y aunque ya vivían juntos me pareció correcto darles privacidad para sus momentos llenos de miel.

Pronto dieron las indicaciones sobre los cinturones y qué hacer en caso de una emergencia.

El asiento junto al mío estaba vacío, mejor para mi, podría extenderme a toda mi anchura cuando durmiera.

Pero justo en el momento anterior a despegar, la azafata condució al último pasajero retrasado.

No reparé en quien acababa de ocupar el asiento continuo al mío. Yo mantenía mi vista hacía la diminuta ventanilla por la que podía ver a los jóvenes con luces haciendo indicaciones al avión.

Pero entonces, como si una explosión atómica me golpeará, el olor llegó a mi. Su perfume, ese era el perfume de Inu Yasha.

Giré mi vista temerosa de saber la verdad. Y lo observé. Era él. Él causante de mi desdicha.

Inu Yasha Taisho. Quien me miraba en una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, amor, tristeza y confusión.

Rápidamente volví mis ojos a la ventanilla. Pero sentí su mano posarse sobre la mía, lo que me hizo encararlo de nuevo.

-No me dejaste explicarte, Kag.- me dijo en tono suplicante.

-No hay nada que hablar Taisho.- le dije fríamente y retiré mi mano de la suya.

En ese preciso momento sentí un leve espasmo en mi abdomen, que derivó una sensación del tipo mariposas en el estómago, resultado del despegue del avión.

Las nauseas me golpearon y tuve que correr al diminuto baño, justo para devolver lo poco o mucho de comida que había en mis intestinos.

Este viaje iba a ser muy largo...

…CONTINUARÁA!!...

Bien, de nuevo por aquí actualizando!! No me maten por favor!! Créanme que quise escribir pero el tiempo no me alcanzaba. Tuve momentos de mucha inspiración!! En especial la semana después de que Kikyo murió en Kanketsu Hen... pero no me dejaban trabajar en la compu!! T_T

Pero como sea, aquí está el nuevo capii!! ^^

Sango y Miroku están basados en mis amigos, jeje Que generalmente son igual de alcahuetes conmigo.

Ahora ya se unieron para que Inu Yasha y Kagome hagan las paces...

Bueno, alguien tiene que ayudar a la escritora... y si no son ellos quienes?? XD

jejeje

Espero les guste el capitulo, ya salí de vacaciiones por lo que en cuanto me de un atacazo artístico haré el próximo capitulo... No tardaré mucho, lo prometo ^^

Y ahora, los reviews!! =D Muchas gracias a...

**Kesiichan**: Muchisimas gracias por tu review!! Me alegra que te guste la historia ^^ Y espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado

**Setsuna17: **Gracias por tu review, querida Setsuna17, espero te agrade el episodio

**MRS Taisho-Potter**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, sii, esa mujer se hace odiar jaja XD  
Y me parece maravilloso que ames Kanketsu Hen tanto como yo!! ^^ Simplemente es genial. Espero te guste el episodio

**Sele-Thebest**: Amiga Sele!! Muchisimas gracias por tu bello comentario. En verdad yo tmb me sorprendo de mis progresos jeje Y gracias a ti por ser mi juez siempre, no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda Sele. Ese pobre Inu, veremos como arregla las cosas jeje

**aya-pame-kagxinu**: Maniixx!!! ^^ Ohhh, claro que golpearas a Kikyo!! ^^ Te lo habia prometido jeje

Espero te guste el capitulo!! Gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de esta historia!! Tqm y espero te guste el capitulo!! ^^

¿Logrará Inu Yasha que Kagome lo perdone?

¿Kagome soportará este viaje sin volverse anorexica de tanto vomitar?

¿Ayame golpeará a Sango? -tenlo por seguro hermana- jeje

¿De verdad actualizaré pronto? -téngalo por seguro-

Hasta luego!! ^^

*.*.*.*.* Kyome-chan *.*.*.*.*


	8. Confianza en el perdón

"Confianza"

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino créanme que de antemano hubiera matado a la muerta!! Muahaha

Naaaa, como sea, son creación de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para recrear esta idea loca salida de mi mente atrofiada sin ningún fin lucrativo y/o en beneficio propio.

Capitulo 8

"Confianza en el perdón"

Todo me daba vueltas. Mi estómago aun no se recuperaba, por lo que me quede sentada en el frío suelo unos momentos más.

Mi aturdimiento no sólo se debía a mis nauseas, el hecho de que Inu Yasha estuviera sentado a mi lado en el avión no era coincidencia. Sango y Miroku de seguro tenian algo que ver en esto.

-Kagome, ¿estás bien?- escuché la voz de Sango afuera.

-Si, no te preocupes. Ahora salgo.- me levanté a duras penas, me lave la cara y me enjuague la boca del mal sabor. Con mi apariencia mejorada salí de nuevo al pasillo.

-Kag...- iba a decir Sango pero ni siquiera se lo permití.

-No me hables. Tú sabías bien que él iba a venir, ¿verdad?- le dije con una nota de molestia y reproche.

-Este... No Kags, ¿Cómo crees que yo...?- me contestó con muecas de falsa sinceridad.

-Ajá. Como si no conociera cuando mientes Sango.- le dije desenmascarando su mentira.

-Bien, si. Tuve que ver en esto. Pero antes de que me reclames a mi. ¡¡Fue idea de Miroku!!- dijo señalando hacia el joven que se encontraba viéndonos más adelante.

-Ya, ya. Da igual. No sé cuáles sean sus intenciones al traerlo, pero de antemano te digo Sango que no pienso hablar con ese tipo. Ni lo pienses- alegué molesta y di punto final a la conversación.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

-Y... ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunté abatida por el incómodo silencio. Claro, mis planes de no hablarle se fueron por el desagüe cuando me fije en el arrepentimiento de su mirada. Maldito mi corazón de abuelita y mi debilidad ante las miradas de cachorro desvalido.

-Extrañándote y sintiéndome miserable- contestó con dolor.- Kagome, en verdad quiero demostrarte lo mucho que me duele que esto... se haya terminado tan pronto...- me tomo las manos entre las suyas.

-Inu Yasha yo... en serio, no puedo...- no tenía escapatoria, no sabía que hacer ahora- no quiero hablar ahora ¿si?- giré mi cabeza hacía el otro lado y solté mis manos para enfrascarme de nuevo en la vista nocturna. Necesitaba dormir. Descansar mi mente de todo y todos.

Mire de reojo a Inu Yasha quien seguía viéndome con frustración y pena reflejados en sus ojos ámbar.

Me odie a mi misma por ser tan terca y no escucharlo, pero muy dentro sabía que me había herido de una manera muy cruel, había traicionado mi confianza y si la quería de vuelta iba a tener que ganársela.

Y no iba a ser fácil.

Aliviando un poco mi culpa cerré mis ojos y me permití dormir tranquilamente, envuelta en la deliciosa fragancia de la colonia de Inu Yasha.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

-¿Crees que hicimos bien con esos dos, mi amor?- dijo Sango recostada en el hombro de Miroku.

-Ay, Sanguito hermosa, no deberías preocuparte. Te aseguro que para cuando regresemos ellos ya habrán arreglado sus problemas y sus planes de boda volverán a estar en pie.

-Eso espero amor, no me gusta como se está poniendo esto- Sango tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a ambos.

-Tranquila, descansa. Ya es tarde- Miroku la abrazó y la acurrucó junto a él.

Dejando de lado sus malas impresiones Sango durmió en los brazos de su prometido. Miroku tenía razón, se preocupaba en vano.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

-¿¿¡¡Que Inu Yasha qué!!??- grito furiosa una joven.

-Si srita. Nos informaron que salió de viaje repentinamente, y que volverá la próxima semana- dijo el sirviente torpemente debido al miedo que le inspiraba esa joven.

-¿Te dijeron a dónde fue?- inquirió aun molesta pero con un interés malévolo.

-Si, al parecer fue a una playa... Costa Azul me informaron srita. Son 5 horas en vuelo, puedo hacerle una reservación si gusta.

-Si, eso sería maravilloso. Hazlo y que sea el próximo vuelo-

-Si srita. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

-No, Jaken. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

Después que el sirviente se hubo retirado Kikyo se dedicó a empacar, este viaje significaba una buena oportunidad para ella de estar con Inu Yasha a solas.

-Srita. Kikyo alguien la busca.- una joven la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

-Dile que estoy ocupada Kanna- contestó aburrida.

-Dice que es urgente Srita- dijo nerviosa la jovencita.

-Bien, has que pase a la sala. Voy en seguida- terminó Kikyo fastidiada.

Pocos minutos después de que Kanna se retirará Kikyo salió de su alcoba y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Allí se encontró con una pelirroja que la miraba a través de sus orbes verdes muy enojada.

-Sólo eres tú, Ayame. Bien, ¿Qué quieres? Tengo prisa.- le dijo menospreciando y ofendiendo a la muchacha.

-¿¿Cuál es tu problema Kikyo?? ¡¡No puedo creer que seas tan mala!! ¡¡Kagome no te ha hecho nada y tú vas y le arruinas su felicidad!! ¡¡Eres una...!!- Ayame parecía estarse conteniendo para no abalanzarse contra esa frívola mujer, tenía los puños apretados y temblaba de pura rabia.

-Por favor, Ayame. No hagas dramas. Sólo porque tu no supiste defender a Koga no tienes porqué venir a interceder por otra como tú...-le contestó Kikyo con su veneno. Ayame había perdido a su novio Koga a manos de la arpía de Kikyo, quien había jugado bajo y se lo había arrebatado.

-¡¡No me provoques Kikyo!!- gritó Ayame, casi al borde de explotar. Eso le dolió, y ella no estaba para tolerar los insultos de esa mujer.

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a pegar tus piojos, pobretona?- lejos de inmutarse Kikyo seguía burlándose de Ayame. Y ella no aguantó más sus desplantes odiosos. Kikyo no sabría ni qué le había pasado.

Lo primero que sintió fue un peso sobre ella, Ayame se había abalanzado y la había tomado por el cabello. Había azotado su cabeza contra el suelo y ahora la estaba cacheteando. Mientras que la pelirroja hacía de todo para dejarla herida, ella sólo había podido tomarla del cabello y le daba tirones, tratando, inutilemente de alejarla de ella.

Gritó por ayuda pero justo ahora sus sirvientes se demoraron en llegar. Malditos, los iba a despedir a todos por ineptos.

Ayame seguía golpeando y arañando conocedora del punto débil de Kikyo: su rostro.

-¡¡Déjame estúpida!!- gritaba Kikyo, pero Ayame más lejos de dejarla parecía. Le daba golpes, patadas y arañazos en todos lados.

Y fue así como su salvación llegó. Jaken se abrió paso por la puerta y separó a las jóvenes.

Tomo a Ayame por los brazos y la sujeto para que dejara a Kikyo. Esta se levantó torpemente del suelo, aun aturdida por la tremenda golpiza que Ayame le había dado.

-¡¡Llevatela!! ¡¡Llevatela!!- gritaba histérica Kikyo, pero hasta Jaken tenía problemas para contener a Ayame, esa chiquilla era fuerte. En un momento de descuido Ayame logró soltarse y le dirigió a Kikyo un puñetazo mas, directo al ojo izquiero.

Cuando Kikyo cayó al suelo chillando de dolor, Ayame abandonó la habitación por su propio pie y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Esa víbora había tenido su merecido.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Llegamos a la playa de Costa Azul de madrugada. Faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera, caminábamos por la avenida principal que nos conduciría al hotel junto a la costa. A pesar de las altas horas, me sorprendió encontrar mucha gente caminando y entrando a tiendas como si fuera cualquier hora del día. Sango me explicó que esta playa era como las Vegas, podías encontrar diversión durante el día, pero lo mejor era la noche.

Durante todo el trayecto me la pase hablando con Sango, para no tener que hacerlo con Inu Yasha. Sin embargo, notaba como su mirada se posaba en mi constantemente.

La brisa fresca de la madrugada me hacia temblar de vez en cuando pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar. Había sido mi culpa por no haberme puesto algún abrigo antes de bajar del avión. ¿Pero no se supone que en las playas hace calor todo el tiempo?. Miré a Sango quien me devolvió el gesto con reproche dibujado en ella.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- me preguntó Sango-_ ¿qué piensas hacer? No puedes evitar a Inu Yasha siempre, Kagome.-_ me susurró por debajo más quedamente, para que la primera frase cubriera a la otra.

-Si, al parecer sólo era el mareo del avión- le dije apenada.- _No sé de qué hablas, Sango.- _Le conteste haciéndome la desentendida, pero siguiendo su truco.

-Me alegro amiga, estaba preocupada por ti.- _Tú sabes de qué hablo. Deja de jugar y hablen como los adultos que son._

-Te preocupas en vano, Sango. Todo está PERFECTO.- _No pienso hablar con ese... ese..._

No pudecompletar la frase, ya que Inu Yasha se había quitado su chamarra y me la había puesto en los brazos. Sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas y nuestras miradas se encontraron en un instante eterno durante el cual todo y todos se perdieron.

-Te resfriaras si no te abrigas- me dijo el con una voz seductora y tierna a la vez.

-Yo... gracias- le dije roja hasta la raíz del cabello. Continué caminando al lado de Sango, muy contenta, llevando puesta la chaqueta de mezclilla de Inu Yasha. Aspirando discretamente su colonia.

Este hombre olía delicioso.

Sango se río a mi lado y agregó con el mismo doble sentido de antes:

-El tiene razón, Kags.- _¿Qué decías niña?- _se burló de mi.

-Si, olvide ponerme un suéter. Gracias Inu Yasha.- Cállate_ amiga, ya no me digas.-_ Le respondí.

Para cuando lo note ya habíamos llegado al hotel.

Entramos buscando una horas más de descanso antes de comenzar el día en la playa.

Miroku estaba en el mostrador arreglando las habitaciones, así que yo no sabía qué esperar. Creí que dormiría con Sango. Pero, Miroku era Miroku. Me haría dormir con Inu Yasha aunque ellos se quedarán sin cuarto.

-Bien, todo arreglado- dijo sonriente regresando al lado de Sango y tomándola por la cintura- aquí está su llave.

Sip, tenía razón. Miroku y sus "arreglos" me habían puesto en la habitación junto con Inu Yasha.

Pero estaba demasiado cansada como para argumentar algo, así que me limité a asentir y caminar con Inu Yasha siguiendo al botones del hotel.

La habitación de nuestros amigos estaba justo enfrente de la de nosotros. Eso me agrado un poco más.

Sango y Miroku entraron antes de nosotros. Sango fue directo al sanitario y Miroku volvió a darle la propina al joven de las maletas.

-Más les vale aclarar las cosas- dijo serio detrás de nosotros- y quién sabe... están solos allí- agregó con picardía.

Una cartera salió volando directo hacía el, justo en el momento en que cerraba la puerta.

Inu Yasha y yo estábamos tan sonrojados que una manzana madura no hubiera sido competencia.

El botones a nuestro lado nos miraba divertido de la situación, abrió nuestro cuarto y después de una cortés reverencia se retiró. Inu Yasha lo detuvo un momento más para darle propina y seguido esto nos quedamos solos.

Me senté en la cama y lo miré girarse hacía mi en un santiamén. Había algo en sus ojos que por más que quisiera nunca me iba a cansar de ver.

-Kagome, en serio. Déjame explicarte... Yo no quise...- lo interrumpí a media frase.

-¿Sabes? Estoy algo cansada. Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.- y diciendo esto apague la luz, dejando un Inu Yasha muy confundido parado solo en la oscuridad.

3:45 a.m. Y yo no lograba conciliar el sueño. Inu Yasha estaba en la cama a mi lado, creo igual que yo ya que constantemente lo escuchaba girarse en la cama y suspirar sonoramente.

Cerré una vez más los ojos apretando fuertemente los parpados para al menos lograr unas horas de descanso. Pero nada sucedía. Suspire y gire sobre mi misma de nuevo para quedar boca abajo.

4:15 a.m. Cuando creía haber logrado lograr un sueño confortable "eso" me despertó.

Al parecer en la habitación continua una pareja esta disfrutando de lo lindo la noche. No me importaría en lo absoluto si esos gritos y quejidos de placer no me hubieran despertado.

Quise ignorar el ruido al principio pero lo noté imposible. Volví a girar sobre mi y esta vez quedé de lado con la espalda hacía la cama de Inu Yasha.

Escuché su risa. Me giré y lo sorprendí viéndome. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente gracias a la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le dije yo, conteniendo mi risa también.

-Nada, es sólo que me dan algo de envidia- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera y ese gesto me hizo sonrojar.

-Tonto- le dije y le lancé una almohada.

Me volví a girar tratando aun de conciliar el sueño, pero cabe decir que no logré nada de nuevo.

Y esos ruidos en la habitación continua no contribuían para variar. Fue cuando lo escuché suspirar otra vez.

-Kag, ¿estás despierta?- vaciló antes de continuar, esperando escuchar una respuesta. En lugar de eso me mantuve muy callada pretendiendo estar dormida.

-Creo que es mejor que no lo estés, ya que así por lo menos me escucharás.- dijo él, me imaginé su rostro sonriente- Verás, yo... no sé cómo explicarte lo que pasó esa tarde... sólo quisiera que entiendas que eres la única mujer a la que amo. Kikyo... ella alguna vez fue mi novia, pero la sorprendí en una aventura con un tipo llamado Koga, ese día terminé con lo nuestro. Y creí que nunca más podría enamorarme de nuevo... hasta que te conocí Kagome. Recuerdo perfectamente ese instante en el que salí de mi auto y te vi allí en medio de la calle, estática... puede que no lo sepas pero me enamoré de ti desde ese primer momento que te vi, de tus ojos, de tu torpeza, de ti completa...- se detuvo un momento y suspiro de nuevo buscando por dónde seguir- no sé si quieras saberlo, o si de verdad te importe pero te amo como nunca amé a nadie y lo que me sorprende es que... te conocí sólo hace unas semanas y... no quiero perderte Kagome, no lo soportaría... - suspiró de nuevo y creí escuchar un sollozo.

Después, escuché el rechinar del colchón, supe que se había girado y en ese momento luche por contener las lágrimas.

Él nunca me había traicionado y yo había sacado conclusiones adelantadas, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle lo estúpida que era por no haberlo escuchado antes.

Justo noté que los ruidos de la otra habitación se habían detenido. Con sumo cuidado y tratando de no hacer ruido me levanté de mi cama y lentamente crucé la poca distancia que había entre una y otra.

Mire a Inu Yasha, quien estaba de espaldas y armándome de valor me recosté a su lado. Él se giró en el momento en que sintió mi peso descansar. Me miro y sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes frío?- trató de parecer desinteresado pero no lo salió.

-Un poco, ¿puedo dormir contigo?- lo abracé por la cintura y el me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Claro que si, princesa- me dijo calmado

-Gracias, Inu- me pegué más a su pecho y aspiré su colonia de nuevo. Me embriagué con su aroma y automáticamente el ensueño me rodeo.

-Sobre lo de Ki...- mis labios sobre los suyos no lo dejaron terminar.

-No lo arruines, ¿si?- le dije después de separarme. Ese breve contacto revivió mis emociones y como si me hubiera perdido una parte de mi vida, en ese momento sentí como si volviera a nacer.

-De acuerdo- sonrió y me abrazó más fuerte- Disculpame por amarte tanto Kagome.- agregó con un dejo de tristeza. Eso me dolió.

-Perdoname tu a mi, por amarte con la misma intensidad y por ser una loca celosa sin remedio- correspondí tratando de animarlo.

-Te amo demasiado- dijo en mi oído.

-Y yo a ti- besé su mejilla tiernamente.

Poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo, hasta que quedé profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

Alcancé a escuchar un bajo "gracias" pero mis labios no pronunciaron más palabras.

5:08 a.m. Algo me sacó de mis sueños. Oh no. De nuevo esos ruidos. Desperté molesta.

-¿De nuevo están en "lo suyo"?- interrogué molesta moviéndome un poco en los brazos de Inu Yasha.

-Si, y de nuevo me dan envidia- respondió con su misma sonrisa arrogante.

-No tienes remedio- le dije divertida.

-Así me amas- dijo el orgulloso.

-Así te amo- concluí yo.

Quizá nunca perdí esa confianza en Inu Yasha, simplemente los celos me dominaron.

Lo único que sé es que irónicamente, la noche en que menos he dormido de mi vida, fue la mejor por muchas cosas.

-Inu Yasha, ve a la recepción y reclama. Ya me hartaron con sus cochinadas a estas horas- dije molesta de nuevo.

-Ohhh, vamos Kag. ¿No recuerdas esa vez cuando tu y yo...? No te callabas con nada- dijo el divertido.

Pero su sonrisa se borró al instante cuando vislumbró mi rostro lleno de furia.

-Bien, bien. Voy a reclamar- dijo el cohibido por mi ira.

-Gracias, te amo- dije borrando ese falso enojo de mi cara.

-Y yo a ti, Kags- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Quien sabe, tal vez si les tuve algo de envidia a los del cuarto de al lado. Pero aun tenía 2 días en ese lugar. Y los iba a disfrutar...

Hoooooolaaa!!

Kyome-chan reportándose con la actualización!! jajaja!!!

Estos hombres!! Bueno, Kag e Inu ya arreglaron sus diferencias!! ^^ Y eso es bueno porque no sabía cómo demonios lo iba a hacer XD

Logre lo que muchas han querido hacer e hice que Ayame le metiera una santa golpiza a Kikyo!! jaja Ya veremos lo que eso ocasiona jeje ^^

Bueno, les informo que esta historia esta próxima a su fin. Originalmente sólo se me habían ocurrido entre 6 y 8 capítulos pero la inspiraciion logro más XD

Creo que serán entre 10 y 12, pero como sea ya no falta mucho jeje

Espero les haya gustado el episodio y ahora sii... a responder reviews!! =D

Muchas graciias a....

**Sele-TheBest:** Amiga Sele!! ^^ Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo a lo largo de esta historia jejee Espero que te agrade el capi!! Y más la parte en que Ayame golpea a Kikyo!! jaja ^^

**kesiichan: **Hola!! Siip, pues Inu y Kag ya arreglaron las cosas jeje ^^ Espero te agrade el capitulo y muchas gracias por tu review!!

**aya-pame-kagxinu: **Manita moxaa!! Lo prometido es deuda!! Y aquí esta lo que querías ver!! jojojo Tremenda golpiza que le diste a Kikyo!! y solo xk llegaron a salvarla sii noo!! La mandas al hospital!! jaja Espero te guste el capitulo manita ^^ Con mucho cariño!!

**Akee-Yasha: **Gracias por tu review!! ^^ Espero que también te guste este capitulo y que lo disfrutes jeje

**setsuna17: **Gracias por tu review amiga setsuna jeje ^^ Espero que te agrade este también, mira que me esforze mucho ^^

**MRS Taisho-Potter: **Amiguita!! Jajaja No, no soy tan cruel como para hacerla vomitar tanto XD jajaja aquí el nuevo capii, no tarde tanto en actualizar como la vez pasada jeje Espero que te guste... Y por cierto!! Muy linda tu historiia!! jeje Me encantoo!! *-*

**AomePrincess: **Jajaja Gracias por tu review!! Y por luchar contra tu hermana por leer mi historia!! ^^

Espero que te guste este capitulo!! Y de nuevo muchas gracias por ese review y por tu tiempo al leer jeje ^^

Y ahora si los dejo ^^ No sin antes decirles que hoy es un día muy especial para mi...

Ya que se cumplen exactamente 7 años desde que conocí Inu Yasha!! ^^ Y desde que soy una fan loca y de hueso colorado del mismo!!

Sniff!! Que nostalgiia jeje

Bueno...

No sé que se venga en el proximo capitulo jaja XD Pero seguro sera bueno!!

Cuídense y muchas gracias de antemano por sus reviews!! ^^

Que estén muy bien!!

*.*.*.*.* Kyome-chan *.*.*.*.*


	9. Confianza en nosotros

"Confianza"

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino créanme que de antemano hubiera matado a la muerta!! Muahaha

Naaaa, como sea, son creación de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para recrear esta idea loca salida de mi mente atrofiada sin ningún fin lucrativo y/o en beneficio propio.

Capitulo 9

"Confianza en nosotros"

Me removí inquieta en los brazos de Inu Yasha. Alguien llamaba a la puerta y yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de levantarme. Note que Inu Yasha aflojaba su abrazo y rápidamente lo atraje más hacia mí. Era la segunda vez que llamaban y los golpes a la puerta eran más fuertes e insistentes pero no quería que nada arruinará mi momento especial.

-No abras- le dije traviesa, abrazandolo más.

-Kagome... bueno, lo que tú digas- se dejo llevar por mi abrazo y ambos nos besamos.

Afuera alguien seguía tocando a la puerta, pero después de un rato se cansaron y se fueron. Así que Inu Yasha y yo nos quedamos un rato más recostados, juntos, y reconciliados que era la mejor parte.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

-¿Qué paso? ¿Abrieron?- pregunto inquieta Sango a su prometido.

-Naaahh, de seguro siguen dormidos Sango... O tal vez si se reconciliaron- terminó con un ademán con las manos y una sonrisa pícara.

-Sango roló los ojos- Bueno, espero que Kagome no haya matado a Inu Yasha o algo peor...

-Tranquila mi vida, ¿Por qué no disfrutamos de este tiempo juntos y...?- una mano de Miroku tomo a Sango por la cintura, mientras que la otra tomó su mentón- ¿Recuerdas cuando eramos novios amor?- la mano de Miroku delineó suavemente la figura de Sango.

-Si, como olvidarlo...- dijo Sango golpeando su mano antes de que esta tocara su trasero- Nunca vas a cambiar ¿Verdad Miroku?- le dijo con un gesto fastidiado.

-Lo notaste- replicó el joven molesto.

-Anda, ve de nuevo y si no salen esta vez tira la puerta Miroku.

-¡¡Pero Sanguito...!!- reprochó Miroku haciendo pucheros como un niño

-¡Ve Miroku! ¡O te quedarás sin algo que te gusta mucho!- amenazó Sango

-Bien, voy mi cielo, pero por favor no hagas eso...- y decepcionado salió a tocar puertas de nueva cuenta.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

-Kagome, creo que ya es hora de levantarnos- dijo Inu Yasha tiernamente.

-No, cinco minutos más por favor- dije somnolienta. No entendía cómo era posible que aunque Inu Yasha hubiera dormido menos tiempo que yo se encontrara más despierto y con el rostro impecable.

-Kag, hay que levantarnos o no podremos disfrutar de nada en la playa- y con ese chantaje tan tentador me removí en sus brazos.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón- lentamente me levanté estirando mis brazos y arqueando mi espalda. Solté un último bostezo y me incorporé. A mi lado, Inu Yasha acompañó mis acciones levantándose de la cama antes que yo.

De nuevo llamaron a la puerta y esta vez Inu Yasha fue a abrir. Yo me dirigí al sanitario para lavarme la cara. Cuando volví después de un rato mire a Inu Yasha desempacando varias cosas de su maleta.

-Era Miroku, dice que tenemos que ir temprano a la playa si no queremos que haya tanta gente.

-Ohh, bien- y junto con él comencé a hurgar en mi maleta para encontrar el traje de baño que había empacado. Pero sin éxito alguno. Lo único que pude encontrar fue un diminuto bikini de color negro.

Yo no había puesto eso en mi maleta así que sólo podía significar algo: Sango había boicoteado mi equipaje.

Algo molesta salí tras fuertes pasos y casi tumbo la puerta de lo fuerte que toque. Miroku atendió y me miro perplejo. Con un movimiento lo aparte y me abrí paso hasta llegar a mi amiga. Quien ya se encontraba lista usando un vestido playero de color marfil y me miraba extrañada por mi humor.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó viéndome atónita.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi traje de baño?- más que preguntar, demandé una respuesta inmediata por parte de mi amiga que ahora me miraba con un gesto divertido.

-Como tu mejor amiga y casamentera no podía dejar que trajeras eso a la playa Kag. No te ofendas, pero esa ropa parecía de abuelita. El negro se te verá mucho mejor- sonrió inocentemente como si lo que hubiera hecho no fuera incorrecto.

-Un día de estos Sanguito...- no sabía qué decirle. Si bien me había hecho esa maldad, le debía muchas cosas. Así que deje la frase incompleta y dando media vuelta me dirigí a la puerta de nuevo.

-... me lo agradecerás- completo riendo Sango tras de mi.

Con cara de pocos amigos volví a mi cuarto para tomar lo faltante y partir a la playa. Inu Yasha se había cambiado en mi ausencia estando ahora en bermudas, sandalias y una delgada playera blanca.

Rápidamente tome de mi maleta una toalla, el bikini negro, mis sandalias y un pareo de varios colores para no enseñar más de la cuenta.

Entré al baño de nueva cuenta y me cambié dejando encima del bikini un blusón blanco.

Salí y apresurada tomé mi bloqueador solar, unos lentes para sol y salí tomada de la mano de Inu Yasha al encuentro con nuestros amigos. Quienes de inmediato notaron nuestro enlace y sonrieron más para ellos que para nosotros.

Seguimos el camino que bajaba del hotel a la costa. El día estaba precioso y el olor a sal, aunado con la brisa marina lo hacía perfecto.

Buscamos un lugar en donde poner nuestras cosas y cuando lo hayamos, tanto Sango como Miroku no perdieron un segundo más en quitarse la ropa e irse a nadar al mar. Los mire divertida, parecían todos unos niños. Tal para cual.

Le sonreí a Inu Yasha a mi lado y ambos hicimos lo mismo que ellos. No imagine quedarme embobada cuando Inu Yasha se quito la camisa. Por dios, ya habíamos tenido intimidad y yo me embobaba viéndolo en traje de baño. Sin embargo creo que el se puso igual cuando yo me quite el blusón. Bueno, Sango había tenido razón en algo.

Para mi, que nunca antes había estado en una playa, mucho menos había conocido el mar, todo estaba resultando de maravilla. Parecíamos unos adolescentes de vacaciones, divirtiéndonos sin ningún problema.

Pronto los juegos se armaron. Sango subió a la espalda de Miroku y yo a la de Inu Yasha compitiendo por lograr que la otra se cayera al mar. Sango ganó. Pero me divertí muchísimo.

Después de eso, decidimos salir un rato del agua. Y siguiendo con la diversión enterramos a Miroku en la arena. Lo mejor fue cuando nos fuimos a beber algo para aminorar el calor y lo dejamos ahi en el fuerte rayo del sol.

Aunque igual Sango le llevo algo y estuvo a su lado dándose mutuo cariño.

Y pensar que yo creía que este viaje sería miserable. Lo hubiera sido, de no haber sido porque esas dos personitas me habían tendido una trampa.

Desenterramos a Miroku y juntos nos fuimos a buscar algo más que hacer.

Miroku nos guió hasta un pequeño puerto cercano a la costa y de ese lugar subimos a una lancha que nos llevo a dar un recorrido por el mar, pasando por unas playas vírgenes y unos bellos arrecifes.

La tarde fue verdaderamente agradable, comimos en la lancha una gran variedad de pescados y mariscos, que estaban deliciosos. Y para cuando estaba a punto de atardecer regresamos a tierra firme.

Sango y Miroku volvieron al hotel argumentando que Miroku se había intoxicado con tanto marisco, pero yo sabía que de nueva cuenta era una excusa para dejarnos a Inu Yasha y a mi solos, sin embargo esta vez no me importo.

Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos un buen rato, tan sólo en silencio. No necesitábamos nada más que estar juntos, tras un rato de caminar llegamos acantilado en donde la vista era privilegiada, ya que podía apreciarse el mar, la playa y sobre todo el atardecer.

El ocaso se veía tan magnífico que parecía como si pudieras tocarlo con los dedos.

Y sin dejar de mirar el crepúsculo nos sentamos cerca el uno del otro.

Inu Yasha paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y yo recargué mi cabeza en los suyos.

-¿Sabes Inu? He estado pensando...- le dije quedamente recostando mi cabeza en su pecho esta vez.

-¿En qué has pensado, amor?- me dijo con su vos tan profunda y seductora.

-Yo nunca había visto una playa, sin embargo, al estar aquí contigo, y con nuestros mejores amigos... lo he decidido- mis pensamientos habían volado esa tarde, y estaba segura de que con esta decisión daría un gran acierto. Creí escuchar un ruido en los arbustos detrás de nosotros, pero no le tomé importancia, volviendo toda mi atención a Inu Yasha.

-¿Cuál es tu idea mi vida?- me preguntó Inu Yasha curioso.

-Quiero casarme contigo aquí mismo...- dije segura de mis palabras. Ahí estaba de nuevo, había oído algo, estaba segura.

Inu Yasha me miró sorprendido, para después abrazarme fuertemente.

-¡Claro, mi amor! ¡Lo que tú digas!- sonaba tan emocionado- ¡Mañana mismo si quieres!- algo en su tono me hizo entender que no lo decía en broma. Está vez lo vi, sonreí discretamente y contesté.

-Suena bien, pero no creo que sea buena idea. No quiero robarle la atención a nuestro par de enamorados. A diferencia de ellos yo si respeto.- y con esta indirecta, me separé un poco de Inu Yasha para mirar el arbusto donde estaban escondidos ese par.

Puestos en evidencia tuvieron que salir de su escondite.

-Inu... Kag... este, venimos porque... la...-Sango tartamudeaba sin saber qué decir.

-La cena... ¡La cena ya está lista!- dijo Miroku saliendo a la par de Sango y dándole una razón creíble.

-Gracias, muchachos- dijo Inu Yasha.

Y así los cuatro volvimos al hotel. Donde cenamos langosta y unos cuantos cockteles, los cuales hicieron que Miroku se pusiera más que animado, para evitar que la novia lo matará antes de la boda Sango lo llevo a la habitación, Inu Yasha y yo seguimos el camino detrás de ellos muy divertidos por las tonterías de Miroku.

-Sanguito, mi vida... tú sabes que yo te amo ¿verdad chiquita?- decía con voz graciosa y casi al borde de las lágrimas Miroku.

-Si, si, Miroku. No sabes cuánto te amo yo a ti para tener que soportarte- decía Sango fingiendo estar molesta, pero en verdad le gustaba cuando Miroku tomaba de más. Bien es sabido que los borrachos y los niños nunca dicen mentiras.

.-¡Inu Yasha! ¡Yo te quiero como a un hermano!- decía Miroku viendo a Inu Yasha, quien se limitaba a contener la risa.

Una vez dejado a Miroku y Sango en su habitación, Inu Yasha y yo entramos a la nuestra.

Y una ves que nos quedamos a solas nos recostamos en la cama. Y nos quedamos abrazados durante un buen rato. Hasta que Inu Yasha se levantó de repente y fue a su maleta.

Lo miré extrañada, pero cuando volvió tomo mi mano delicadamente y puso el brillante anillo que anteriormente le había arrojado a la cara.

-Esto te pertenece- me dijo tiernamente.

Lo abracé con toda mi fuerza. Y lo besé con todo el amor que me fue posible transmitir. Esa noche, una vez más volvimos a estar juntos de la manera más maravillosa en que alguien puede estar con la persona amada.

Antes de caer profundamente dormidos por el agotamiento me susurro en el oído:

-Ya no tengo más envidia a los del cuarto vecino, pero esta vez nosotros no dejamos dormir a alguien.

Sonreí y lo abrace más fuerte, quedándome profundamente en sus brazos.

Ahora si estaba completamente segura que nada ni nadie podría romper mi compromiso con Inu Yasha, ni si quiera esa tal Kikyo. Si la veía de nuevo la golpearía por ser tan víbora.

Con mis nuevos planes de boda reanudados, mis ilusiones volvieron y el sueño de la boda perfecta se quedó en mi mente...

Esa noche y varias más...

Continuará....

Hooola a todos!! ^^

Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo con la actualización!! Espero que en estas pasadas fiestas decembrinas lo hayan pasado de maravilla!!

Y por supuesto que les deseo solo lo mejor en este nuevo añito!! ^^

Bien, al principio no sabía que poner en este capítulo. Algo que es verídico aquí es que yo nunca he ido a la playa!! Así que si hay detalles que se me pasaron o no quedo tan bueno como esperaban una disculpa en verdad me esforcé pero se nota que me falta la vivencia jeje

Bien, sin más les digo que el próximo será el último capitulo de esta historia que empezó como un juego jeje Y que ha logrado mas de lo que yo si quiera imagine ^^

Ya tengo en puerta mis próximos trabajos =D Así que no se desanimen!! Hay Kyome para rato!! jaja

Bueno, ahora a responder los reviews de la pasada entrega ^^

Gracias en especial a....

**Akee-Yasha** Hola amiga!! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Sii!! Ayame es mi heroína solo por eso *-*

jajaja ^^ Graciias por leer y por tus buenos deseos en la notiita ^^ Ya tengo mi nuevo cable así que wuju!! jajaja espero que te agrade el capitulo ^^

**yitaaome **Amiwa!! Oh!! No te preocupes ^^ Lo bueno es que te gusto ^^ Bien, espero te guste este también ^^

**MRS Taisho-Potter **Sii!! Te entiendo!! Yo disfrute muchísimo escribiendo esa escena!!! Jojojojo Soy mala!! XD Pero la vdd se lo merecía asii k no me arrepiiento!! =P Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo!! ^^

**Setsuna17 **Hii amiga!! ^^ Graciias por tu review y por tus buenos deseos!! ^^ Espero que te guste el capitulo!! Y muchas gracias por leer!!

**Chie Abi **Jajaja Hice realidad tu sueño y el de muchas por lo visto porque a medio mundo le encanto esa escena XD Muchisimas gracias por tu review y por leer la historia!! ^^ Ojala te agrade el nuevo capitulo!! Saludines!! =)

**AomePrincess **Muchisimas gracias a ti por leer la historia ^^ Y si, en efecto que Miroku y Sango no tienen remedio XD Pero así los quieren a eso dos!! jajaja Espero que te agrade el capitulo!! ^^

**Sele-TheBest **Amiga Sele!! Me encantaron tus reviews!! Ambos!! xD jeje Sii, eso fue muy lindo!! Y tan emotivo!! T_T Y la golpiza!! Oh por dios!! Ame escribir eso!! jajaja XD Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos amiga!! ^^ Lo mejor para ti y tu familia bonita!! ^^ ah!! Y gracias por leer mis locuras!!

**Sanguito **Amiiweta!! OMG!! Has vuelto!! ajaja XD Graciias flakiita por leer miis lokeras xD La vdd es que eskribir esas escenas es dificil sabes?? jaja XD mas para mii k kon tantiito me desangro!! XD Pero graciias por tu comentariio amiiwa ^^ Tkm!! Y graciias por ayudarme cuando la inspiracion falla ^^

**aya-pame-kagxinu **Hermana hermosoota!! =) Muchotas gracias por tu review quieriida Pame!! Ya te habiia prometido golpearla y lo prometiido es deuda!! jajaja ^^ Graxiias por tu apoyo y por tu ayuda lokiita!! TqM y espero disfrutes este capiitulo!!

**XiO **Nueva lectora!! =D Muchas graciias por tu review tan lindo ^^ No sabes como me alegra cuando me dicen cosas asi!! =) Y graciias por tus lindos y buenos deseos!! Te deseo solo lo mejor!! ^^

Y Muchas graciias a las personiitas que me dejaron un review (aunque no era necesario) jeje En la nota que puse, Santa me trajo de vuelta el cable para mi notebook y ahora soy feliz!! =D

Un abrazo a todas y todos!! ^^ Muchas graciias por mantenerse al tanto!!

Mi nueva historiia ya esta disoniible!! =)

Se llama "Guerra de Sentimientos" y espero les agrade ^^

Xauuuuuuuu!! ^^

*.*.*.*.* Kyome-chan *.*.*.*.*


	10. Confianza en el futuro

"Confianza"

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino créanme que de antemano hubiera matado a la muerta! Muahaha

Naaaa, como sea, son creación de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para recrear esta idea loca salida de mi mente atrofiada sin ningún fin lucrativo y/o en beneficio propio.

Capitulo 10

"Confianza en el futuro"

Nunca imaginé el gran trabajo que es planear una boda, ni mucho menos el esfuerzo de hacerlo en sólo 2 meses. Todo lo que hay que organizar, comenzando por la iglesia, el vestido, los invitados, el salón, comida, mesas, recuerdos y una interminable lista de etcéteras.

La ventaja de contar con amigos próximos a casarse es que tenían buenas recomendaciones. Nos ahorramos mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en los detalles gracias a sus consejos.

Inu Yasha y yo acordamos casarnos después que Miroku y Sango, ya que rechazamos su idea de la fecha doble para que ellos disfrutarán de su fiesta al máximo.

La fecha exacta de su boda, 8 de Octubre. La de nosotros el 30 de Enero.

La huelga en la Universidad parecía no mejorar aún, cosa que por un lado me aliviaba, ya que contaba con mucho tiempo libre para ayudar a Sango con los preparativos de su boda y para estar con mi querido Inu Yasha, pero por otro me preocupaba. Tenía pensado graduarme algún día y esto no estaba dentro de mi lista de imprevistos.

Pero no me exaltaba ya que sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría con mi humilde licenciatura en contaduría.

Esa tarde era la anterior a la boda de mi mejor amiga y yo había ido a su casa para ayudar a calmar sus nervios. Y para organizar, junto con nuestras de más amigas su despedida de soltera.

Nuestras antiguas compañeras de secundaria y bachillerato habían acudido ante la noticia de la boda de Sango. Y ahora todas se encontraban muy felices dado su estado de ebriedad.

La fiesta había quedado muy bien, fue buena idea la de Ayame de contratar a un barman sin camisa.

Nuestras amigas de toda la vida, Sora, Usagui, Yulia y Hanna habían sido las encargadas de contratar la variedad. Entiéndase a los estrippers. Jamás en mi vida había visto a Sango tan roja como en el momento en que un tipo semi desnudo bailo a pocos centímetros de ella.

Tengo muy buenas fotos y las guardaré para la posteridad, si Miroku las viera se muere.

Hablando de Miroku, en estos momentos lo más seguro es que él, junto con Inu Yasha y los demás de nuestros amigos hombres estuvieran disfrutando de sus últimos momentos de soltería.

Mi imaginación me permitió creer que ellos también debieron de haber contratado bailarinas exóticas.

Le hice jurar a Inu Yasha que vigilaría a Miroku para que no se pasará de listo.

Pasadas las 2 de la mañana nuestra pequeña reunión concluyó con nuestras amigas yendo en un estado casi inconsciente a sus casas. Por suerte que se quedarían todas en el mismo hotel y pedimos un taxi para llevarlas a las 5.

Me senté en el sofá junto a Sango, la miré y contemplé lo feliz que se veía. Me daba mucho gusto verla así.

-¿Lista para lo que viene?- le pregunte comenzando a juntar los desechables donde habíamos servido botanas y refrigerios.

-No contengo mi emoción amiga- dijo con una sonrisa sincera- ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos en la secundaria? Nunca creí que el tiempo pasaría tan rápido.

-Ni yo- le respondí sonriéndole. ¿Tienes todo listo para mañana?- le interrogué colocando mas platos y vasos en una bolsa negra para basura

-Si, ya todo está en orden. Vestido, salón, comida, invitaciones...-dijo Sango enumerando una por una- lo único faltante es el novio, y espero que no lo hayan dejado inconsciente con tanto alcohol.

-Bueno, pues creo que mejor nos vamos a descansar amiga, no querrás lucir cansada mañana ¿verdad?- tomé a mi amiga y la lleve empujando a su cuarto- descansa, yo termino de arreglar la casa, ¿si?

-Gracias, Kag. No sé que haría sin ti- dijo dando un bostezo.

-Bien, sólo no comiences como Miroku a decir "Yo te quiero como una hermana"- me burle y le saqué una sonrisa a mi amiga- Ahora, ve a dormir. Mañana es el día más importante de tu vida.

Asintiendo Sango entró a su habitación. Yo terminé de colocar la basura en su lugar, barrí la casa y quite las decoraciones que estaban puestas en las paredes. Cerca de las 3 de la mañana me fui a la cama. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Inu Yasha? En verdad lo extrañaba. Me dormí pronto, agotada por la alocada velada.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

La mañana nos despertó a mi amiga y a mi llenas de prisa por dejar todo impecable. La misa sería a las 2 de la tarde y eran las 10 de la mañana. Sango se baño mientras yo aseaba un poco la casa. Cuando ella salió de bañar fue mi turno mientras mi amiga terminaba de organizar su equipaje para la luna de miel. Miroku no quiso decir a dónde la iba a llevar por lo que mi amiga no tenía idea de que empacar.

Con un guardarropa variado cerró su maleta al borde de vomitar ropa.

A las 11:30 a.m. Salimos directo hacia la casa de la modista para ver los últimos detalles del vestido de mi amiga. Yo no había podido ver su vestido, ya que Sango no me había dejado hacerlo, por esa razón me sorprendí de verla toda vestida de blanco con ese hermoso vestido strapless entallado, que caía en una vívida cascada de seda blanca, adornada sólo con algunos pliegues de tela que le daban de apariencia de estar arrugado, pero sin duda alguna, hermoso.

Seguido, las muchachas del maquillaje comenzaron a maquillar a mi amiga, mientras a mi me daban mi vestido de madrina. Mi vestido igual me fascinó, de un color oro, en línea a, y con unos pliegues en la altura del busto.

A Sango la seguían maquillando cuando fue mi turno. Sinceramente yo no sé de maquillaje. Nunca ha sido mi afición llenarme la cara de pintura, pero a mi humilde opinión, me hizo justicia. Al igual que a mi amiga, quien cada vez se veía más hermosa a mi lado. Miroku se había sacado la lotería.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue comenzar con el peinado. A mi amiga le hicieron un precioso amarre alto del cabello, con unos bellos caireles bien formados cayendo por su espalda. Y justo en la cúspide, le colocaron una hermosa tiara llena de brillantes.

A mi, me dejaron el cabello suelto, curvando las puntas hacía adentro. Y poniendo una peineta de brillantes, haciendo juego con la de Sango.

Justo quince minutos antes de la una salimos a paso veloz del salón, Inu Yasha había accedido a prestar su lujoso auto deportivo de color negro. Que se encontraba adornado ahora con flores de color blanco y sería el encargado de llevarnos al templo religioso.

Nuestro amigo Bankotsu nos llevo gustoso, sin despegar los ojos de Sango o de mí por un instante. No sé qué nos hicieron en ese local, pero de lo que estaba segura es que Sango se veía preciosa.

-Kagome, estoy nerviosa- me dijo Sango poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

Para ser sincera, yo también lo estaría, pero le infundí tranquilidad a Sango.

-No tienes por qué estarlo amiga, ya verás que todo va a salir bien- y diciendo esto la abracé.

Ambas estábamos al borde de la lágrima. Pero fuertemente aguantamos el llanto.

-¿Ya tienes todo?- pregunté alejando el sentimentalismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- interrogó con duda.

-Algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul- le dije sonando un poco obvia.

-Oh, cierto- dijo Sango recordando la vieja superstición- Bien, algo nuevo:Mi vestido; algo viejo: los aretes de mi mamá; algo azul: mi ropa interior; algo prestado...- se detuvo repentinamente y me miro suplicante- ¿Recuerdas cuanto me gusta ese collar que traes puesto?

Mire instintivamente a mi cuello y vi que llevaba un dije con forma de gato, que siempre le había gustado a mi amiga. Lo desabroché lentamente y cuidando no atorarle en su peinado, lo abroché de nuevo tras su cuello.

-Listo, pero sólo porque es tu boda, ¿si?

-Gracias- me dijo ella nuevamente sonriendo.

Llegamos a la iglesia, y Sango iba muerta de los nervios, bajamos del auto y vimos a la gente curiosa asomarse por la puerta para ver a mi amiga.

-Bien, es la hora- y brindándole un último abrazo a la novia, entre a la iglesia un poco antes. Su hermano mayor, Kohaku estaba ya listo para entregarla al novio en el altar.

Cuando estuve a unos pasos del altar la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar. Miré al lado derecho y vi a Miroku tan ansioso como Sango, a su lado estaba Inu Yasha dedicándome una sonrisa de esas que podrían derretir el polo norte. Sonriendo a la par me coloqué al otro lado a esperar a Sango llegar junto a Miroku. Cuando estuvo a su altura, Kohaku la entregó en un gesto de respeto y cariño y suavemente Miroku le apartó el velo del rostro. La mirada que se dedicaron parecía congelada en el tiempo, llena de amor y ternura, demostrando su amor por cada poro de la piel. Me senté en primera fila, e Inu Yasha se sentó a mi lado, tomándome de la mano. Me dio un suave beso y juntos miramos consumar el amor de nuestros mejores amigos.

Casi al final de la boda, me encontraba derramando lágrimas. Y esta ni siquiera era mi boda, pero no pude evitarlo. Los novios se vieron rodeados de aplausos y vitoreos cuando se besaron en el acostumbrado "Los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia"

Les arrojamos arroz de manera tradicional, y nos acercamos uno a uno todos los invitados para desearles lo mejor.

Su boda fue maravillosa, prácticamente un cuento de hadas hecho realidad. Todo se veía perfecto y los novios se veían tan enamorados.

Brindamos, comimos pastel, bailamos como si fuéramos unos adolescentes, hicimos de todo.

Al borde de la media noche, los novios se fueron a pasar su noche de bodas alejados de todo el mundo.

Cada quien se despidió de ellos a su manera. Nosotros les dimos un fuerte abrazo a cada quien, demostrando el cariño y la felicidad que sentíamos por ellos en ese momento. Y les dimos nuestro regalo de bodas. Las llaves de una casa nueva, sólo para ellos dos. Ambos nos miraron agradecidos y se marcharon a su maravillosa noche juntos. No sin antes Sango arrojar el ramo. El cual fue a caer espléndidamente a manos de nuestra amiga Ayame. Todos la miramos alegres, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

Poco tiempo después, Inu Yasha y yo hicimos lo mismo. Nos marchamos a casa de Sango para llevar los regalos que les habían dado. Una vez hecho eso regresamos a mi hogar. Inu Yasha estaba cansado por lo que se quedo a dormir conmigo. Estábamos exhaustos por la fiesta, por lo que en seguida, nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados tiernamente.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y pronto, nos encontrábamos en Enero, faltaba sólo una semana para nuestra boda, y ahora los nervios pre-nupciales me dominaban a mi. Nos encontrábamos empacando nuestras cosas para viajar, ya que mi boda se realizaría en otro lado, en la misma playa donde Inu Yasha y yo nos habíamos reconciliado.

Sango y Miroku habían regresado de su larga luna de miel por 2 meses lejos en verdad hacían echarlos de menos. Y nos dieron la noticia de que pronto serían padres. Sango tenía un mes de gestación y estaba feliz de la vida. Encantada con ayudarme para mi boda tal y como yo le había apoyado con la suya.

A mitad de semana viajamos a Costa Azul nuevamente, pero esta vez acompañados de más personas, entre los amigos y familiares que aun nos quedaban llenamos la mitad del avión. Sería una boda privada, con poca gente. Yo había tenido el problema con mi familia, así que no sabía si invitarlos o no.

Al final, mandé la invitación, pero nadie había acudido, cosa que me hacía sentir un poco desanimada.

Cuando llegamos acudimos a la recepción para dejar todo listo antes del evento.

El hotel tenía un salón de eventos y brindaban los servicios para realizar una fiesta. En ese punto nos habíamos ahorrado dinero y tiempo. Además de que yo estaba encantada con la idea.

La tarde anterior a mi boda, Sango me había llevado de un lado para otro perdiendo tiempo entre centros comerciales y diversas plazas haciendo una de nuestras actividades favoritas desde que estábamos en secundaria: comprar. Y aunque me estaba divirtiendo no había podido ver a Inu Yasha en todo el día y eso me tenía un poco melancólica. Cuando estaba por atardecer volvimos al hotel. Pero en lugar de ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, Sango me condujo hasta el final de un pasillo, abriendo la puerta y dejándome ver la fiesta que se estaba celebrando allí dentro.

Allí estaban de nuevo nuestras amigas de toda la vida, de nuevo el barman sin camisa sirviendo bebida tras otra y de nuevo, los estrippers bailando con las ebrias que llenaban el lugar. Sango tomó su merecida venganza sacando fotos mías bailando tan roja como una manzana con dos tipos musculosos a mis lados.

Por esa razón no había visto a mi novio, de seguro mi "cuñado" Miroku lo había raptado de igual manera que lo hicieran conmigo para disfrutar con el montón de hombres su última noche de soltería.

Esa noche sobró la diversión entre mujeres, me hizo bien para relajarme reír un rato junto a un montón de chicas borrachas, mis amigas, mi montón de amigas borrachas.

La ventaja de haberse organizado todo eso en el mismo hotel es que no tienes que preocuparte por las mujeres que se van en calidad de costales después de beber toda la noche.

Agotada me dirigí a mi cuarto y me preparé mentalmente para el día siguiente.

El más importante de cada mujer: mi boda. Me dominaron los nervios pero igual pude dormir muy placenteramente.

La mañana llegó más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, y de sólo pensar que era el día esperado mi estomago se revolvía en una mezcla de ansia, nervios y miedo mismo.

La presión crecía conforme las horas pasaban, mi boda sería un poco más tarde que la de Sango. Por lo que no me preocupé tanto al principio, pero conforme el minutero del reloj marcaba a paso lento el avance del tiempo el mareo de los nervios me dominaba.

Me dirigí al baño para refrescarme y aminorar la sensación. Mientras yo me duchaba escuché a Sango entrar a la habitación y gritando mi nombre al no encontrarme. Cerré los grifos del agua y salí cubierta con una toalla para ver lo que quería. Mire la enorme caja que se encontraba sobre mi cama y me brillaron los ojos de emoción.

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es?- le pregunté emocionada- No lo esperaba hasta dentro de unas horas.

-Bien, lo mandaron ayer. La joven dijo que tenía otros pendientes y por eso el adelanto- Sango quitó la tapa a la caja y dejo a la vista el hermoso vestido completamente blanco que usaría por la tarde.

De sólo verlo mi rostro se iluminó, era más hermoso de lo que hubiera creído.

Un hermoso vestido de corte imperio detallado con finos encajes blancos que caían libremente por la tela y para destacar un fino cintillo lleno de incrustaciones que brillantes destallaban contra luz.

-El mío también llego hoy en la mañana- dijo Sango sacando el vestido y acomodándolo en un gancho para cuidar que no se arrugara.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté ansiosa, aun mirando el precioso vestido.

-Casi la 1, dormiste mucho- me dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-¡La 1!- exclamé sobresaltada, era más tarde de lo que imaginaba- ¡Amiga me caso en 3 horas!- grité con una mezcla de nervios y emoción.

-¡Si, lo sé! ¿¡No es increíble!- gritó mi amiga igual de emocionada.

-¿Has visto a Inu Yasha?- pregunté preocupada.

-Nop, aunque lo más seguro es que ande con Miroku, a quien por cierto, tampoco he visto- dijo Sango mirando por la ventana.

-Ya veo...-dije un poco seria.

-¡Kagome, ni lo pienses!- me dijo molesta tomándome por los hombros.

-¿Pensar qué?- dije extrañada.

-¡Pensar en que te van a dejar plantada! Te conozco y sé que tiendes a sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

-No, amiga. No lo estaba pensado, es sólo que comienzo a extrañarlo- le dije un poco avergonzada porque muy dentro comenzaba a pensarlo.

-Oh, bueno. Te entiendo. Pero tú tranquila amiga. Después de hoy lo que querrás es tiempo a solas- me dijo animadamente logrando dibujar una sonrisa en mi cara.

-¿Comenzamos ya?- le pregunté de nueva cuenta.

-Ya amiga. Será mejor que nos apresuremos... O el impaciente será el novio- volvió a hacerme reír con ese comentario.

Y poniendo manos a la obra entre ella, Ayame y todas mis amigas se encargaron de convertirme en la novia perfecta.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Me acomodaba una y otra vez el nudo de la corbata pero por más esfuerzo que hiciera esa cosa parecía no querer quedarse en su lugar. Por eso es que odiaba usar corbata.

Miré el espejo y no creí lo que reflejaba. Estaba a punto de casarme con la mujer de mi vida y mi cara no parecía feliz. Debían ser los nervios. O el hecho de que no la había visto en dos días y ya la extrañaba demasiado.

Miroku entró por la puerta de mi habitación y su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿Tan mal me veía?

-Inu Yasha, amigo. Te conozco de toda la vida y créeme cuando te digo, jamás te habías visto mejor- me palmeo el hombro y ayudándome acomodo de manera correcta la corbata- No debes llevarla torcida, dicen que es de mala suerte.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa Miroku- le dije lleno de ansia- Mírame. ¡Estoy temblando!- levanté mi mano de manera que Miroku pudiera ver como tiritaba.

-Vamos amigo, es normal. ¿No me digas que te da miedo casarte?- lo fulminé con la mirada dándole a entender más que eso- Bueno, es normal. ¿No recuerdas mis ansias el día de mi boda con mi amada Sanguito? Estaba igual o peor que tú.

En eso Miroku tenía razón. Yo lo había acompañado en todo momento y su color normal había regresado, sólo cuando el sacerdote había dicho "Lo que dios une que el hombre no lo separé".

Más tranquilo miré por la ventana. El sol ya se encontraba a más de la mitad, comenzando a tornar el cielo de naranja intenso.

Me perdí un momento imaginando lo que vendría después, Kagome entrando al altar, Kagome embarazada, Kagome recibiéndome después del trabajo con nuestro hijo. La seguridad corrió por mis venas sabiendo que esto no podría ser de otra manera.

-¿Ya es hora?- le pregunté a mi mejor amigo, saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-Ya amigo- dijo con su sonrisa sincera.

Con la confianza en mí mismo y en mi futuro junto a la mujer que amaba, salí a paso lento de la habitación, con mi mejor amigo acompañándome al principio de mi final feliz...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

No podía creer lo que veía en mi reflejo. Esa debía ser otra mujer porque yo no recordaba ser tan hermosa. O bien, mis amigas eran unas genios con el maquillaje para haberme dejado tan linda como ahora lucía.

Las muchachas se había marchado a sus habitaciones para arreglarse después de haber terminado conmigo. Tan adentrada estaba en mis pensamientos que no noté que Sango había entrado a mi habitación trayendo consigo una pequeña caja dorada.

Sango iba vestida con un precioso vestido de noche color escarlata que entallaba y resaltaba su figura que aun no cambiaba con la maternidad.

-¿Todo listo, Kag?- preguntó mirándome por el reflejo del espejo.

-Creo que si amiga, dije acomodando un bucle rebelde que había caído a mi rostro.

Sango abrió la caja dorada y me colocó una tiara parecida a la que ella había usado. Me la puso con cuidado en el pelo y la aseguro con pasadores.

-La entregaron hace rato con esta nota- Sango me entrego el sobre que contenía el recado. Las manos me temblaron al reconocer la letra que había dentro. Pero armándome de valor leía lentamente el contenido.

_Kagome:_

_Hermana, estoy muy feliz de que vayas a casarte. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado y el hecho de no poder acudir a este evento tan importante. Sin embargo la abuela Kaede manda sus felicitaciones y me pidió que te mandará esto. Es la tiara que nuestra madre uso el día de su boda. Cuídala mucho._

_Te quiero, mis felicitaciones a los novios._

_Sota _

Casi comienzo a llorar a lágrima viva allí, pero valientemente contuve el llanto y miré a Sango con decisión.

-¿Ya es hora?

-Ya, Kagome- dijo sonriéndome- ¿Todo en orden?- preguntó.

-Si, no te preocupes- le dije poniendo la nota de nuevo dentro del sobre.

-No me refería a eso. ¿Algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul? ¿Lo tienes todo?

-Sólo me falta lo prestado- le dije, mirándola desabrochar esta vez ella su collar favorito y dármelo.

-Sólo porque es tu boda- me dijo abrazándome feliz. Me lo coloqué y me miré al espejo nuevamente.

-¿Ya es hora?- inquirí ansiosa.

-Ya amiga, todos están esperando.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

La diminuta iglesia del hotel estaba llena de gente. Estaba a punto de entrar detrás de Sango cuando un brazo me detuvo en seco. Giré la vista y casi me caigo de la emoción. No podía creerlo. Estaba allí.

Mi hermano estaba allí.

-No creíste que me quedaría sin entregar a la novia, ¿o si?- sonrío travieso y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- La abuela Kaede también vino. No quería perderse a la pequeña Kagome vestida de novia.

Lo abracé con fuerza. Hacía años que no veía a mi hermano menor. Y el día del funeral de mi madre me marché tan pronto que ni siquiera pude hablar con él.

-No llores hermanita, no quiero que la novia más hermosa del mundo se vea triste en su boda- me dijo mientras limpiaba de mi rostro una lágrima indiscreta que había bajado por mi mejilla- entremos o tu novio creerá que te arrepentiste- me bajo el velo y me ofreció su brazo en señal de caballerosidad.

Le sonreí y pase mi brazo por el suyo. Las fuerzas me llegaron de quién sabe donde y al compás de la marcha nupcial caminamos por la alfombra roja. A través del velo pude ver a Inu Yasha. Casi se me va el aire de lo guapo que se veía de traje y corbata. Cuando llegamos junto a él. Mi hermano me entregó a sus brazos delicadamente.

Inu Yasha se quedó extrañado por el desconocido pero al levantarme el velo del rostro una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Mis ojos se perdieron en sus cuencas doradas y todo a nuestro al rededor se volvió nada.

Quise que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento, pero de haberlo hecho, no hubiera experimentado la dicha del matrimonio.

La ceremonia llegó al momento que había esperado toda la mañana: Los votos matrimoniales.

Inu Yasha y yo nos tomamos de las manos y el comenzó a pronunciar sus votos.

-Yo, Inu Yasha, te quiero a ti, Kagome, como esposa. Y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, luché por contenerlas y lentamente pronuncie las mismas palabras.

-Yo, Kagome, te quiero a ti, Inu Yasha, como esposo. Y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

El mundo para mi ya no se encontraba en la tierra, sentía como si estuviera en las nubes. Todo marchaba perfectamente. Hasta ese momento. El ya clásico: "Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre"

Allí todo dio un giro, por demás dramático.

-Yo me opongo- resonó por todo el lugar. Reconocí al instante esa voz. Kikyo. La misma mujer altanera que había encontrado en el departamento de Inu Yasha.

Todos en la capilla voltearon a ver a la joven que había gritado. Kikyo venía entrando con un vestido negro entallado a su cuerpo. Y dando grandes zancadas hasta posarse frente a nosotros.

-Inu Yasha, no puedes casarte con esta pobretona. ¿Qué hay con lo nuestro?- decía Kikyo histérica.

Inu Yasha parecía inmutable, aunque se veía en sus ojos el intenso fuego de la ira. Soltó mis manos delicadamente y le dio la cara a Kikyo.

-No sé a qué te refieres, lo nuestro murió hace mucho tiempo y si no te importa, de la manera más atenta te pido que te retires Kikyo. Entre tu y yo no queda nada.

-¡No! ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes!- gritaba más histérica que antes- Si es por esta mujer, ¡ahora mismo me encargo de ella!.

Kikyo estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Kagome, pero justo en ese momento Ayame y Sango la tomaron por los brazos y haciendo uso de una increíble fuerza la sacaron mientras gritaba un sin fin de obscenidades.

Los presentes siguieron mirando hacia la salida mientras los gritos se perdían poco a poco.

-¿En qué nos quedamos?- dijo Inu Yasha sonriente dirigiéndose al sacerdote para que continuara, y de igual modo los invitados hicieron lo mismo, retomando el curso normal de la boda.

Ayame y Sango entraron de nuevo por la puerta sonriendo de oreja a oreja y el sacerdote prosiguió con la ceremonia.

El "Los declaro marido y mujer" no me pudo saber más dulce. Inu Yasha me tomó por la cintura y me besó con suma ternura, demostrando su profundo amor por mí.

Ambos salimos entre los aplausos de todos y una hermosa lluvia de pétalos de rosa blanca sobre nosotros. Todos se acercaron para felicitarnos y dándonos sus abrazos nos deseaban el más feliz de los matrimonios.

Mi hermano se acercó llevando a mi abuela del brazo y corrí para abrazarlos a ambos, hice la debida presentación con Inu Yasha, quien no conocía a mi hermano y al final ambos se abrazaron con fraternidad. Mi vida no podía ser mejor ¿o si?

Tras la recepción de los invitados, vino el festejo. Los clásicos brindis, pastel, el baile de los novios. Pero al final Inu Yasha y yo queríamos irnos para disfrutar nuestro tiempo a solas, como recién casados.

Les dijimos a Sango y Miroku que pronto nos iríamos y ellos nos hicieron el favor de correr la voz por los invitados.

Al final de la noche, arrojé el ramo y volvimos a reír cuando de nueva cuenta cayó en manos de Ayame.

Miroku y Sango nos detuvieron en la entrada para despedirse más a gusto.

Sango me abrazo fuertemente y Miroku lo hizo igual con Inu Yasha. Los cuatro nos veíamos muy felices.

-Inu Yasha, Kagome. Ustedes nos dieron un hermoso regalo de bodas, así que nosotros haremos lo mismo por ustedes- Y diciendo esto Miroku nos extendió unas llaves.

-Son las llaves de su casa, justo al lado de la nuestra- dijo Sango- Así no nos extrañarán mucho.

Inu Yasha y yo volvimos a abrazarlos y nos despedimos para dar marcha a nuestra noche de bodas.

No hace falta contar los detalles de lo que se ha convertido en el mejor día de mi vida.

Una boda maravillosa, con amigos maravillosos, con un esposo perfecto. Toda mujer desearía tener lo que yo he conseguido. Desperté tras una noche más al lado del hombre del que me había enamorado hace menos de medio año. La vida sin duda es agridulce.

Lo conocí cuando casi me atropella, después me salvo de ser violada, luego pase lo más bello con ello, mi felicidad se vio opacada por la sombra de una obsesión, y ahora me encontraba casada. Felizmente casada. Mire instintivamente el anillo que reposaba en mi dedo anular izquierdo.

Siempre me dijeron que lo más importante en el amor es la confianza mutua que ambos pueden brindarse. Nunca lo creí porque nunca estuve tan enamorada como lo estoy de Inu Yasha.

Y ahora comienzo a creer que es totalmente la verdad.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Varios años después...

Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules contemplaba a través del cristal de la ventana que daba hacía los cuneros. Allí se encontraban varios recién nacidos y un par de enfermeras al pendiente de ellos.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos cuando vio a la muchacha de blanco levantar un pequeño bultito y dirigirlo hacía él, sonriendo de forma amable.

Otra persona se aproximo detrás de él. Un hombre alto y de buen mirar, con un peculiar cabello plateado y ojos dorados, acompañado por una preciosa niña de cabello negro y ojos dorados, iguales a los del sujeto.

-¿Cuál es papi? ¿Cuál?- dijo feliz y entusiasmada la niña, sujetando la manga del saco de su padre.

El hombre tomó en brazos a la pequeña de no mas de 4 años y la sostuvo junto a la ventana, de modo que pudiera apreciar a los bebés dentro.

-Ese Kyome, el de la esquina. Él es tu hermanito- le dijo el hombre a la niña, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran.

La niña volteó a ver al otro hombre y le sonrió alegremente, soltándose del agarre de su padre y yendo a abrazar al otro individuo.

-¡Tío Miroku!- le dijo la pequeña antes de lanzarse a sus brazos- ¡Tengo un nuevo hermanito!

Miroku la miro y le sonrió a su amigo, levantado a la niña en sus hombros.

-Y una prima nueva también- Inu Yasha se acercó a Miroku y lo abrazo, felicitándose mutuamente por su paternidad.

-¿Cómo está Sango?- pregunto el ojidorado

-Ella está bien, perdió algo de sangre pero pronto podrán darla de alta. ¿Cómo está Kagome?

-Perfectamente, al parecer todo salió perfecto. Sólo terminaré el papeleo y podré llevármela a casa con el pequeño.

-Me alegro amigo- y con una sonrisa sincera le entrego un chocolate.

-¡Oh, cierto! aquí está el tuyo también- Inu Yasha extendió la mano entregándole un puro.

Una enfermera entró anunciándole a los hombres la condición de sus respectivas esposas.

-Te veo en un rato, entraremos a ver a Kag- le dijo el ojidorado a su mejor amigo.

-Claro, felicítala de mi parte-

-Y tu a Sango de la nuestra- y tomando a su hija de la mano, Inu Yasha camino hacia la habitación de su esposa.

-¡Hasta pronto tío Miroku!- grito la pequeña a lo lejos

Miroku sonrío contemplando la escena, un recuerdo de su adolescencia junto a Inu Yasha le vino a la mente. Alguna vez su amigo le dijo "yo nunca me voy a casar".Volvió a reír alegremente, por la boca muere el pez. Y así sonriendo se dirigió con su esposa de igual manera.

Inu Yasha y su pequeña niña entraron cuidadosamente a la habitación. Miraron en dirección a la cama que se encontraba a mitad de la estancia. Con el cabello alborotado, algo pálida y notablemente cansada estaba Kagome, quien al momento que los notó formo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás mamita?- le preguntó la niña que a penas y alcanzaba a ver a su mamá por encima de la cama.

-Bien, mi amor- Kagome sonrió maternalmente y en seguida miro a su esposo que la miraba encantado, transmitiendo su amor y ternura con una mirada congelada en el tiempo.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación trayendo con ella al recién nacido. La joven lo dejo en brazos de su progenitora y salió del cuarto, dejando a la feliz familia disfrutar de privacidad. Inu Yasha tomó a su hija mayor en brazos nuevamente y se acercó a su mujer, dejando a Kyome sentada en las orillas de la cama. Mirando a su pequeño hijo recién nacido.

-De seguro tendrá tus ojos- le dijo Inu Yasha a Kagome, acariciando su mejilla tiernamente.

-No lo creo, Kyome saco tus ojos. Él debería ser igual- contestó Kagome, y beso delicadamente la mejilla de su esposo.

-¿Alguna vez te imaginaste tu vida llena de tanta felicidad?- pregunté sentada en la cabecera de la cama mientras alimentaba al pequeño, ya de regreso en nuestro humilde hogar.

-No, hasta el día en que te conocí- dijo Inu Yasha con una Kyome dormida en sus brazos.

-Mentiroso- le contesté juguetonamente, aunque sus palabras me había enternecido bastante.

-¡Es en serio!- gritó desde el cuarto de nuestra hija, a quien recostaba en su propia cama.

-No te creo- insistí cuando lo vi entrar de nuevo a la habitación.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre entonces?- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Inu Yasha, acabo de tener un niño y, ¿ya quieres hacer otro?. Nunca cambiarás- le dije con una sonrisa mientras recostaba al bebé en su cuna.

Inu Yasha me abrazó por la cintura y me besó el cuello, ambos contemplábamos el sueño de la criatura.

-Te amo- le dijo me dijo suavemente al oído.

-Y yo a ti- contesté apenas conteniendo el aliento por ese gesto.

-Gracias por confiar en mí- volvió a susurrar mientras dejaba cálidos besos en mi cuello y mi mejilla.

Giré hábilmente en sus brazos para verlo a la cara. Me perdí en sus orbes doradas un momento, solo regresando a la realidad para contestar.

-Siempre confíe en ti, y lo seguiré haciendo- sellé las palabras con un beso apasionado, que Inu Yasha no dudo en responder con la misma pasión y la misma entrega.

Habían ya transcurrido 5 años desde el día en que por azares del destino nos conocimos. Nos casamos y ahora tenemos dos hijos, nuestros mejores amigos y vecinos tenían 3, y todos juntos formamos una familia bastante escandalosa. Ayame se reconcilió con Koga según me contaron, lo había perdonado ya que a pesar de todo, el amor es mas grande que cualquier orgullo y ahora están próximos a casarse. Hice las paces con mi familia desde el día de la boda, ahora pasamos más tiempo de visita con ellos. Mis viejas amigas también nos visitaban de vez en cuando aunque Inu Yasha termina con jaqueca después de tanto escándalo y griterío. De Kikyo no he sabido mucho, al parecer Sango y Ayame la habían amenazado con hacerle quién sabe qué cosa si regresaba, lo último que supe fue que estaba viviendo en el extranjero.

Me separé de Inu Yasha sólo para tomar aire y esa noche estuvimos juntos de nuevo, justo como otras tantas veces ya había pasado...

Afuera la noche estaba en todo su esplendor, con la luna y las estrellas brillando en el alto cielo y mi vida no podría ser mejor.

Miré a mi lado a mi esposo y agradecí silenciosamente al cielo el haberle tenido confianza a aquel desconocido que se había vuelto el amor de mi vida...

Termineeee! Termineee dios mio! XD Termine la historiia! =D Y terminee el capitulo maaas largo que haya escrito XD

Tuve muchos contratiempos para terminar este capitulo! Primero no sabía que escribir para ser sincera! XD Luego que por fin se me ocurrió algo lo perdí cuando a mi computadora le entro un virus y tuve que formatearla! T-T

En fin, no me di por vencida y volví a reescribir el capitulo, agregándole mas cosas... Y luego un falso contacto me dejo sin computadora un buuen tiempo, la lleve al taller de reparación (que fue toda una aventura dar con el) y me iban a cobrar un montonal de dinero por arreglarla! Aunque luego resulto que el problema era algo mas simple y pude al fin sacarla! Pero justo me encontraba en finales! Y estaba muy estresada con tanto trabajo y exámenes! Al fin salí de vacaciones! =P Y fue cuando por fin pude escribir! Aunque estuve mucho tiempo sin saber como terminar... hasta pensé en renunciar pero me dije a mi misma "A ti no te gustaría que dejaran un fic incompleto" así que me decidí a terminar y he aquí el resultado! =)

Bueno, pido una disculpa por todo el tiempo demorado, espero les convenza el final y si no, bueno son libres de decirlo y criticar y hacer pedazos! XD

Así mismo, agradezco a todos aquellos que se dieron un tiempo para leer esta historia y que mas aun la pusieron en sus alertas y en sus favoritas ^^ Muchísimas gracias!

Y gracias por los mas 60 reviews! ^^ Nunca creí que tendría mas de 20! XD Muchísimas gracias de nuevo! ^^

Mis nuevas historias vendrán pronto! No digo cuando pero seguro publicare mas cosas! La loquera me sobra creeanme, aunque lo malo es que a veces el tiempo falta y la inspiración es traicionera =)

Ohh sii! Si les gusta el baloncesto tanto como a mi lean "Guerra de Sentimientos" espero les agrade ^^

**Hasta la proximaaaa! =D**

***.*.*.*.* Kyome-chan *.*.*.*.***


End file.
